GAY
by Shuren RedruM
Summary: Just read
1. Chapter 1

**NiYo Chan**

**Proudly Present**

**G.A.Y**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn(s):**

**BOY'S LOVE**

**OOC**

**TYPO(s)**

**PWP (Maybe)**

**NOT EYD**

**Bold and Italic are Flashback**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, etc**

**No Flame, DLDR, RnR**

**Rate T-M**

**Chap: 1**

=Naruto pov=

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, ok…" kata Kyuu meremehkan Deidara-Senpai, musuh bebuyutannya, mungkin?

Kyuubi, dia kakak laki-lakiku. Berambut panjang orange-kemerahan, matanya juga merah, seram seperti rubah. Dia manusia berotak pemberontak, sepertinya diturunkan oleh ibuku. Tingginya seratus delapan puluh tiga sentimeter, sepertinya diturunkan oleh ayahku. Dan dia, manusia paling sadis di rumah, atau mungkin di dunia.

"Oh, begitu, kah?" balas Deidara-Senpai santai sambil menyeringai kecil.

Sungguh, jika ada yang baru bertemu dengannya pasti ia akan disangka seorang gadis. Ya, Kyuubi juga sih.

Sama seperti Kyuubi, Deidara juga memiliki rambut yang panjang. Namun, warna rambutnya sewarna dengan rambutku, kuning durian, itulah kata Kyuubi. Warna matanya juga hampir sama dengan warna mataku, safir. Hah, sepertinya dia lebih cocok menjadi kakakku. Tingginya tak lebih tinggi dari Kyuubi, er, mungkin seratus tujuh puluh tujuh sentimeter.

Aku tak tahu apa masalah mereka berdua. Setiap kali bertemu, selalu saja ada petir yang menyambar.

"Apa kalian selalu seperti ini setiap kali bertemu?"

Hah, suara itu, suara yang akan membuat Kyuubi menjadi semakin sadis. Siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan Itachi, kakak si pantat ayam yang selalu bersama Kyuubi, Sasuke.

"Apakah aku harus memasukkan kalian ke ruangan itu lagi, hn?" tanya Itachi-Sensei dengan nada merayu.

Hah, merayu?

Sepertinya sebentar lagi Kyuubi akan meradang.

"Ayo, pergi." Ajak Kyuubi kemudian.

Tentu, aku akan dengan secepat kilat mengikutinya. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan dosen mesum yang satu ini, iyuh.

Aku pernah mendengar jika Itachi-Sensei seorang biseksual. Hn, sedikit mengerikan.

"Kau tak ikut, Sasuke?" tanyaku saat melihat Sasuke sama sekali tak bergendik dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Hn."

Sial, aku benci dia.

"Larilah selagi masih bisa, honey." Kata Itachi pelan kepada Kyuubi, namun aku yakin Kyuubi bisa mendengarkannya terlihat dari tangannya yang terkepal erat.

Dan beginilah jadinya jika Itachi-Sensei muncul, peperangan, mungkin, antara Kyuu vs Dei pasti akan terhenti secara tak jelas. Yah, sekali-sekali aku ingin melihat mereka saling jambak, er, maksudku saling tonjok.

Karena perasaannya tak juga membaik, Kyuu memutuskan untuk membolos mata kuliah pertamanya. Aku? Hn, hari ini aku hanya mempunyai satu mata kuliah dan itupun sore. Aku datang lebih awal karena orangtuaku sedang berada diluar negeri untuk melakukan meeting. Sasuke? Hah, tentu saja dia ikut juga. Entah bagaimana, Kyuu dan Sasuke sangat lekat bagai super glue. Maksudku, sungguh, siapa yang mau berteman dengan manusia es seperti Sasuke. Kata-kata yang dia keluarkan hanya "Hn", "Hn", dan "Hn". Aku bisa gila.

Oh, Kyuu dan Sasuke seumuran, dua puluh tahun. Mereka juga satu kelas.

Sasuke…

Hah, entah kenapa sejak masuk keperguruan tinggi, hidupku selalu dipenuhi oleh tampang datarnya. Sial. Iya, aku akui itu. Sial.

Dia memiliki rambut hitam sedikit kebiruan, maklum anak muda, dan rambutnya, er, bermodel pantat ayam, itu kata Kyuubi. Dan matanya, tajam bagai elang, warnanya juga sama hitam. Tingginya seratus delapan puluh sentimeter. Kulitnya putih, itulah satu-satunya hal lucu yang bisa aku lihat dari dirinya, untuk saat ini. kalau aku, tentu saja warna kulitku seperti kebanyakan laki-laki lain, tan. Tapi sayangnya tinggiku…hah, tinggiku hanya seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter.

"Kenapa manusia keriput itu selalu mengganggu kesenanganku?" keluh Kyuubi sambil membaringkan dirinya disalah satu kursi panjang yang ada dikantin.

Hey, dengar, dia selalu memberikan julukan yang aneh-aneh kepada semua orang. Ingatkan aku jika ia memanggilku "kepala durian", "anak ayam", "pangeran es" untuk Sasuke, "gadis nakal" untuk Deidara, dan "Manusia keriput" untuk Itachi, oh dan "Keriput mesum" juga.

"Lain kali aku akan membunuh kakakmu, Pangeran Es." Tambah Kyuu sambil memandang tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanku." Balas Sasuke santai sambil meminum jus tomat yang ia pesan tadi.

"Kyuu…" panggilku sedikit takut.

"Apa?" jawab sekaligus tanyanya ketus.

Sedikit memanyunkan bibir, aku rasa aku terkena dampak badmoodnya.

"Hn, apa masalahmu dengan Dei-Senpai?" tanyaku pelan tak ingin membuat kyuu meledak.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyuubi yang lagi-lagi ketus.

Oke, selalu saja begini. Sepertinya dia tak pernah mengerti aku. Bodo.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." Kataku kemudian. Tentu saja aku tak tahan jika harus bersama dua manusia yang selalu diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tak ingin memandang keduanya, langsung saja aku berjalan cepat dengan menghentakkan kaki meninggalkan kantin yang sedikit sepi itu, aku kesal.

"Aku benci Kyuu. Aku benci Sasuke. Aku benci Kyuu. Aku benci Sasuke." Itulah kata-kata yang selalu aku rapalkan sepanjang perjalananku ke taman belakang kampus.

=Normal pov=

"Aku benci Kyuu. Aku benci Sasuke. Aku benci Kyu….yu.. hn?" tiba-tiba saja mantra Naruto terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang, atau mungkin dua orang yang berada di kursi taman belakang kampus, membelakanginya.

Iya, taman belakang memang selalu sepi. Jarang sekali ada mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang mau berkumpul disana. Padahal tempatnya lumayan bagus dan tenang.

Karena rasa penasaran telah terlanjur memenuhi kepalanya, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menguping.

=Naruto pov=

Karena aku penasaran akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menguping.

Ingat, aku sangat jarang sekali ingin menguping atau bahkan mengintip seperti sekarang ini jika itu bukan karena hal-hal yang penting.

Namun sekarang, demi Tuhan, itu Itachi-Sensei dan Deidara-Senpai.

Itachi-Sensei duduk disebelah kiri Deidara-Senpai. Keduanya tampak saling membuang muka.

"Kalian berkelahi lagi?"

"Iya, jika kau tak datang."

Hn, percakapan pertama tertangkap bagus oleh telingaku. Dari nada bicaranya sepertinya mereka membicarakan tentang "pertemuan" Dei-Senpai dan Kyuubi tadi.

"Kau tak menyayangi dirimu sendiri, hn?" tanya Itachi-Sensei yang kemudian menolehkan tatapannya kepada Dei-Senpai yang masih menunduk.

Hah, jika dilihat seperti sekarang ini, keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih, menggelikan. Lalu hubungan mereka berdua apa?

"Jangan tanyakan itu." Jawab Dei-Senpai kemudian menatap tajam Itachi-Sensei.

Cup

'SIAL!' batinku berteriak kemudian lari secepat kilat meninggalkan taman belakang. 'Apa? APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN?' batinku masih berteriak sepanjang koridor kampus dimana kakiku juga masih berlari kencang. 'ARGHHH.! KENAPA ITACHI-SENSEI MENCIUM DEI-SENPAI!' lariku semakin kencang mengingat akan apa yang aku lihat tadi.

Mengerikan, Tuhan.

Bugh!

"AKH!"

"Ouch."

Dengan anggunnya bokongku mencium lantai keramik. Sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang sepertinya aku tabrak tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Aku yang menabrakmu." Kataku sambil bangkit dari jatuhku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Ih, untuk sesaat senyuman itu mengerikan dimataku.

"Maaf, sepertinya tadi aku juga tak memperhatikan jalan didepanku." Katanya lagi sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

'Aku belum pernah melihat orang ini?' batinku.

"Aku Sai." Kata orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Naruto." balasku.

"Aku mahasiswa pindahan. Semester enam." Katanya sambil memberikan senyum mengerikan kepadaku, lagi.

"Semester dua."

"Oi, Dobe."

Kretek.

Satu perempatan tercetak dikeningku. Dan tentu saja aku tahu siapa manusia kurang manis(?) yang berani memanggilku begitu.

"SASUKE!" teriakku tak suka kemudian langsung mendatanginya yang berada dibelakangku. "JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BEGITU, TEME!"

"Uh, darimana kau mendapati kata kasar seperti itu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat.

Aku benci dia.

Tak ingin menanggapinya dan pikiranku sedang berantakan karena adegan ciuman ItaDei tadi, aku memilih untuk pergi keperpustakaan, berharap aku bisa mendapat ketenanang dan mencerna kejadian tadi.

Dengan tidak sopannya, aku meninggalkan Sai-yang baru aku kenal-begitu saja. Aku tak peduli tatapan apa yang ia berikan dibelakangku, demi Tuhan, aku butuh ketenangan. Ini masih pagi dan aku sudah dibuat seberantakan ini? akan seperti apa wajahku nanti jika memasuki kelas sore hari?

Hah, aku bisa gila.

Tiga jam kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurku. Iya, tadi pagi setelah aku begitu "kelelahan", aku memutuskan untuk tidur diperpustakaan. Toh, tak ada yang melihatku saat ini.

Aku sedang berada disalah satu pojokan perpustakaan, tempat favoritku untuk tidur. Aku sering tidur disini, terkadang aku juga bersembunyi disini. Yah, bersembunyi dan tidur, huahahaha.

"Berubahlah, Kyuu."

'Hn?' pendengaranku menangkap kata "Kyuu" disalah satu kursi…hey!dikursi dimana biasa aku duduki dan itu tepat berada didepan tempat persembunyianku.

Kenapa?

'Hey, itu Itachi-sensei' batinku memastikan rambut hitam panjang yang terikat rapi yang membelakangiku.

"Kau ingin memasukiku dan gadis nakal itu disatu ruangan lagi? Silahkan. Dan akan kupastikan, kali ini aku akan membuatnya tak bernyawa untuk selamanya."

Tunggu, suara itu….

Kyuu?

Apa mungkin itu benar-benar kyuubi?

Hah, tentu saja, dari awal saja nama Kyuubi sudah disebutkan. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Kyuu berbicara berduaan dengan Itachi-Sensei? Yang ku tahu, Kyuu sangat benci dosen yang satu ini.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" tanya Itachi-Sensei.

Mungkin karena sedikit emosi, Kyuubi bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya. Ah, dia selalu begitu jika tak bisa berbicara.

Grab

'Hn?'

"Lepaskan aku." Kata Kyuubi tenang saat Itachi-Sensei meraih tangannya, menghentikan langkah Kyuubi.

Baru kali ini aku mendengar Kyuubi tak berteriak jika Itachi-Sensei menyentuhkan. Oh, tentu saja, ini perpustakaan. Meskipun Kyuubi dan aku anak pemiliki kampus ini, tentu saja petugas tak akan segan-segan memarahi kami.

"Duduk dan berbicaralah." Kata Itachi-Sensei atau mungkin tepatnya perintah darinya.

Dapat dilihat dari tampatku berada sekarang, tangan Kyuubi terkepal, rahangnya juga mengeras. Sayangnya aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi dosen mesum itu.

Namun meskipun terlihat tak suka, akhirnya Kyuubi menurut juga.

"Aku sudah berbicara kepada Deidara.."

"Aku tidak peduli." Potong Kyuubi cepat.

Tak ada lanjutan lagi dari perkataan Itachi-Sensei, keduanya hanya diam.

"Baiklah, aku pergi kalau begitu." Kata Kyuubi setelah keduanya diam selama kurang lebih lima menit.

Kali ini, Itachi-Sensei tak menahan tangan Kyuubi saat ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Jangan campuri urusanku." Kata Kyuubi sambil membelakangi Itachi-Sensei.

Grab

Cup

=Normal pov=

Grab

Cup

Kedua manic ruby Kyuubi membulat sempurna saat Itachi dengan cepatnya mencium bibir Kyuubi. Tak kalah kagetnya, safir Naruto juga dibuat membulat akan kejadian yang terjadi tepat didepan matanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Pletak!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bastard!?" desis Kyuubi tepat didepan Itachi. Tampak dadanya naik turun menahan emosi yang bisa saja detik itu juga meledak. "Kau menjijikan, Itachi-Sensei." Desis Kyuubi lagi dengan menekankan kata "Sensei" dikalimatnya.

Setelah berkata demikian, dengan langkah kasar Kyuubi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

=Naruto pov=

'A…apa?' batinku yang lagi-lagi "harus" melihat adegan ciuman sesama jenis itu. Jika tidak memiliki pengendalian diri yang kuat, sepertinya aku akan berteriak seperti seorang gadis.

"Sakit juga." Kata Itachi, mengalihakan pikiranku sendiri.

Ia masih berdiri disana dengan tangan kiri mengusap pipi kirinya yang tadi telah Kyuubi daratkan telapak tangannya.

"Hn, aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah membuatku menahan sakit dipipiku, rubah manis." Dapat terdengar dengan jelas ditelingaku apa yang baru Itachi-Sensei katakan.

Kyuubi dalam bahaya.

Sial.

Sore

"Lebih baik kau berhenti, Kyuu. Itu hanya sebuah mobil. Ayah bisa membelikannya lagi untukmu." Nasihatku kepada Kyuubi.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Kyuubi sangat marah bahkan benci kepada Dei-Senpai. Itu karena beberapa bulan yang lalu, Dei-Senpai dengan tak sengaja menabrak mobil Ferrari merah milik Kyuubi disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha. Pantas saja sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah melihat mobil yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan itu.

"Jaga mulutmu, bocah." Kata Kyuubi sambil menunjukku. "Itu bukan hanya sekedar mobil." Katanya lagi dan masih menunjukiku. "Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri, bocah." Katanya kemudian berjalan angkuh meninggalkanku.

Hah, oke, untuk yang "aku membelinya sendiri dengan uangku." Aku tak tahu itu.

Tapi, ayolah, hanya karena mobil, Kyuubi dan Dei-Senpai harus bertengkar seperti sekarang. Kadang kakakku terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau kelihatan kusut, Naruto." kata Sai yang tiba-tiba berada disebelahku.

"Hn, ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku sedikit terkejut. "Jangan kagetkan aku seperti itu." Kataku memohon.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu." Balasnya dengan watados.

"Hn, aku ada kelas. Permisi." Kataku kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sai.

Malam

kediaman Namikaze

"Aku akan ke rumah Neji." Kata Kyuubi saat kami sedang duduk santai diruang tivi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia langsung bangkit dari sofa.

Yang benar saja, kenapa dia meninggalkanku disaat ayah-ibu tak ada dirumah?

Sendirian lagi.

"Kau sudah besar dan kau bukan seorang gadis. Tak ada yang akan memperkosamu, bocah."

'Shit.'

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap." Kata Kyuubi kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah.

"Terserah kau saja." Balasku ketus. Akan ku adukan dia kepada ayah dan ibu. Awas saja.

=Normal pov=

Tok

Tok

Tok

Belum sempat tangan Kyuubi memegang ganggang pintu, pintu itu sudah diketuk duluan.

Ceklek.

"Hn, cepat sekali datangnya?" tanya Kyuubi kepada seseorang yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. "Aku tahu kau juga mesum, tapi, demi Tuhan, Naruto itu adikku. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, akan kupastikan, kau tak akan bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu di universitas manapun." Bisiknya.

mendengar itu, pemuda berambut "pantat ayam" itu hanya tersenyum santai kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Namikaze.

"He?" tampak Naruto cengok saat melihat Sasukelah yang bertamu ke rumahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kyuu, kau akan keluar bersamanya, ya?" tanya Naruto.

=Naruto pov=

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuu dan berhasil membuatku kebingungan. "Dia akan menjagamu." Tambahnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil mengorek telingaku, takut-takut aku salah dengar. "Hey, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku sudah besar, hah!?" tanyaku tak suka.

Yang benar saja, Sasuke kan adiknya Itachi-Sensei. Ih, dia pasti sama mesumnya. Ya, ya, siapa tahu dia juga biseks. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tak pernah melihatnya menggandeng seorang gadispun. Hah! Atau jangan-jangan dia..

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, bocah." Kata Kyuubi seperti dia tahu saja apa yang aku pikirkan. "Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua jika terjadi sesuatu." Ketus Kyuubi.

Gulp

Dengan berat, aku menelan liurku. Yang benar saja, kenapa aku juga kena?

Tak berlama-lama, Kyuubipun meninggalkan "kami".

"Hoam, aku mengantuk." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju…

"HEY! ITU KAMARKU, TEME!" teriakku histeris saat dengan santainya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarku. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah sering kesini, tak mungkin jika dia tak tahu dimana kamarku, ataupun kamar tamu.

"Mulutmu berbisa, Dobe." Tanggapnya santai dan masih melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarku.

"BERHENTI!" teriakku kemudian berlari ingin menghentikan langkahnya.

Grab

Bugh!

"Aku bilang berhenti, Teme." Desisku tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Kau berat, Dobe."

"Apa?" tanyaku mulai tak suka.

"Kau menindihku." Katanya san…tai.

'WHAT!'

Dengan kecepatan super, aku segera bangkit dari tubuhnya yang tadi tak sengaja aku tindih. Demi Tuhan, aku tak menyadari itu.

"A…a…aku…"

"Aku bergurau. Kau tak berat sama sekali." Kata Sasuke santai sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Baiklah. Aku tidur dulu." Katanya panjang lebar kemudian membalikkan langkah menuju kamar tamu. "Dia memang saudaraku, tapi jangan samakan aku dengannya." Katanya saat ia melewatiku.

'sial.'

Benar, untuk sesaat ada rasa bersalah yang aku rasakan saat ia berkata begitu.

Setelah aku memastikan ia masuk ke kamar tamu, akhirnya aku memutuskan masuk ke kamarku. Aku juga mengantuk.

Kretek!

"HUWA!"

Tiba-tiba lampu padam dan aku sangat tak suka jika hal itu terjadi.

Brak!

Bugh!

"Ouch, sakit." Keluhku saat kakiku tak sengaja mengenai sesuatu, entahlah apa itu, aku tak bisa melihat sama sekali karena gelap.

'Oh Tuhan.' Batinku mulai kalut. "Senter, senter, senter…" rapalku sambil meraba-raba meja, atau apalah, AKU TAK TAHU!

Kenapa tiba-tiba mati lampu? Ingin rasanya aku menangis dan berteriak saat ini juga.

Srek!

Ctar!

"HUWA!"

Suara petir dan Guntur berhasil membuatku berteriak seperti seorang gadis. Oke, mati lampu tak apa-apa, tapi, aku sangat takut jika mendengar suara petir ataupun guntur.

"Shit!" erangku sambil meraba-raba dinding, berusaha mencari pojokan karena aku sama sekali tak dapat menemukan tempat tidurku. "Ibu…" sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan menangis.

"Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar Sasuke meneriaki namaku.

"Naruto!"

Ceklek!

Dapat ku dengar suara pintu kamarku dibuka dengan kasar. Dan Sasuke segera menggerak-gerakkan senternya untuk mencariku.

"Aku disini." Kataku sambil bangkit dari dudukku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendatangiku.

"Oh, senter, syukurlah." Kataku tiba-tiba menjadi gila saat melihat senter.

Yang benar saja, aku sangat tak suka dengan kegelapan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau berteriak seperti gadis." Ketus Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku cepat. Hey, yang benar saja, dia mau meninggalkanku sendirian disaat seperti ini, gelap?

"Pakailah ini." katanya kemudian meletakkan senternya diatas meja yang berada disamping tempat tidurku. "Dan tidurlah." Tambahnya kemudian keluar dari kamarku dengan hanya mengharapkan pencahayaan dari telepon genggamnya saja.

Ctarrr!

Lagi, suara guntur terdengar lagi. Dengan cepat aku berlari ketempat tidurku, menarik selimut, dan…menangis. Sial, aku sangat takut. Mungkin karena cuaca yang seperti ini lampu jadi mati.

Srek!

Ctarrr!

Ctarrr!

"SASUKE!" teriakku diluar kendali. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Lama-lama seperti ini, aku bisa mati. "SASUKE!" teriakku lagi.

Karena tak mendapati dirinya masuk ke kamarku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendatanginya. Baru keluar kamar, tiba-tiba badanku terhempas ke dinding.

"Hn?"

"Oh, maaf." Kata Sasuke yang ternyata dialah yang menabrakku hingga aku terhimpit diantara dinding dan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasku karena memang aku merasa baikkan dengan keadaan yang seperti sekarang ini.

"Yang benar saja, Dobe, kau sudah 18 tahun dan masih takut dengan hal semacam ini?" remehnya sambil menatapku.

Sedikit menengadah karena memang dia sedikit tinggi dariku, aku hanya menatapnya kesal. Bukan urusannya jika aku aku takut, bukan? Dasar.

"Sudah hampir larut. Aku mengantuk. Ayo." Katanya kemudian menarik tanganku.

Apa?

Menarik tanganku?

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau yakin akan tidur sendiri, Dobe? Ya, sudahlah." Katanya kemudian melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan dengan angkuh menuju kamar tamu.

Ctarrr!

Sialnya keadaan tak menyuruhku untuk tidur sendirian.

"Aku ikut." Kataku kemudian.

Hey, tak apa-apakan aku tidur dengannya, lagian dia laki-laki dan aku juga. Tidak apa-apa dari pada aku mati ketakutan. Yah, aku pernah mendengar kasus jika ada orang yang mati karena dia ketakutan. Dan aku tak ingin mati muda.

=Sasuke pov=

Huahaha, ehem, maaf. Tapi, demi Tuhan, aku tak bisa menghentikan tawaku, ok, aku tertawa didalam hati pastinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata seorang Naruto Namikaze, anak pemilik universitas terkenal seantero Jepang, dan terkenal dengan ke-"cool"-annya,takut akan suara petir dan guntur. Oh, dan jangan lupa, dia juga takut dengan kegelapan, huahaha.

Apa lagi saat mendengar dia berteriak. Seperti gadis saja.

Awalnya aku tak yakin saat pertama kali dia berteriak saat lampu mati. Namun setelah mendengar teriakkan kedua, aku yakin sekali jika itu Naruto. seperti anak kecil saja.

Iya, awalnya aku juga kaget kenapa lampu bisa mati. Namun setelah mendengar suara petir dan guntur, yah, aku tahu alasannya.

Awalnya aku agak kesusahan untuk mencari senter dengan penerangan yang sangat minim dari layar telepon genggamku. Yang benar saja, apa mungkin dikamar tamu ada senter?

Namun, syukurlah, dewi Fortuna memihak padaku. Aku menemukan senter tepat berada dibawah meja.

Untuk sesaat aku sempat merasa ketakutan juga saat mendengar suara petir dan guntur berlomba-lomba menyambar bumi, namun mendengar Naruto meneriaki namaku, sepertinya ada manusia yang lebih takut dari pada aku.

Dengan secepat kilat aku berlari menuju kamarnya. Awalnya aku bingung, kenapa kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Demi celana dalam pink milik Kyuubi yang tak sengaja aku lihat, aku ingin melihat Naruto menangis ketakutan. Namun, entahlah, sesuatu didalam diriku mengambil alih pikiranku untuk mendatangi Naruto.

Aku berlari dan dengan kasarnya membuka pintu kamarnya, mengedarkan senterku untuk mencari dimana ia berada, dan disana, ia duduk dipojokan dengan tangannya memeluk lututnya.

Untuk sesaat aku merasa kasihan melihatnya. Aku mendatanginya dan…dia menangis.

Setelah memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar tamu. Karena sepertinya Naruto tak dapat menemukan senternya, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan senter agar ia bisa tidur dengan sedikit tenang.

Sesaat setelah aku keluar dari kamar Naruto, suara petir dan guntur kembali menyerang pendengaran.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto. Dengan sedikit kesusahan karena gelap, aku hanya bisa berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan tiba-tiba saja badanku menabrak badan Naruto yang juga sepertinya memang akan mendatangiku.

"Hn?" tampak ia terkejut saat badan kami saling berhimpitan.

"Oh, maaf." Kataku cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasnya sedikit salah tingkah.

Sialnya, kenapa badanku tak ingin menjauh dari badannya? demi Tuhan, this is so weird, man. Karena tak ingin merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, akhirnya aku menggodainya.

"Yang benar saja, Dobe, kau sudah 18 tahun dan masih takut dengan hal semacam ini?"

Sedikit menengadah, ia menatapku dengan tatatapn kesal. Dan itu…lucu.

"Sudah hampir larut. Aku mengantuk. Ayo." Kataku yang memang sudah sedikit mengantuk kemudian menarik tangannya.

Iya, tentu saja aku akan mengajaknya tidur bersama. Tak mungkin kan aku harus lari bolak-balik dari kamar tamu ke kamarnya karena dia takut akan suara petir dan guntur. Itu gila.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

Oh, lihat wajahnya. Seperti aku orang jahat saja.

"Kau yakin akan tidur sendiri, Dobe? Ya, sudahlah." Kataku kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar tamu.

Aku tak akan berlari ke kamarnya jika dia berteriak, sungguh.

Ctarrrr!

Suara petir terdengar lagi.

"Aku ikut." Katanya kemudian.

Aku juga yakin sekali jika dia akan ikut denganku tidur. Mana berani dia tidur sendirian. Dasar dobe.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang, berbaring ditempat tidur single size dalam keadaan canggung. Tentu saja.

"Hn, Sasuke."

"Hn." Tanggapku.

Kami berdua sama-sama menatap langit-langit kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya senter. Oh iya, dia berbaring disebelah kiriku.

"Apa kau pikir Sakura-Senpai menyukaiku?" tanyanya pelan.

Yah, harus aku akui, si gadis pinky itu sering sekali terlihat menempel dengan si pirang dobe disebelahku ini, yah tidak setiap hari. Jika dia meminta pendapatku..

"Entahlah."

"Hah, aku…aku…aku sangat menyukainya." Katanya dan itu sedikit membuat dadaku sesak. Loh, kenapa bisa?

Oh, demi keriput anikiku, mereka berdua sangat tidak cocok. Yang satu, pinky, mulutnya comel, dan genit, menurutku. Dan yang yang satu lagi, pirang, cukup diam, dan kelewat polos. Mereka sangat tidak cocok.

Hah, apa urusanku?

"Aku ingin tidur." Kataku yang tak ingin mendengar ia membicarakan si pinky itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku ada kelas besok pagi." Hah, yang benar saja. Tapi demi kebaikan telingaku lebih baik aku berbohong.

"Wah, aku pikir tak ada kelas mengingat Kyuu menginap dirumah Neji-Senpai. Dan juga yang aku tahu, besok hari sabtu." Jelasnya sambil menatapku kebingungan.

Sial.

"Aku punya kelas tambahan besok, Dobe. Sudah, aku mau tidur." Kataku kemudian menutup mataku.

"Ya sudah." Katanya kemudian membalikkan badannya membelakangiku. "Selamat malam, 'Suke."

"Hn." Balasku kemudian membuka mataku kembali dan meliriknya. Hah, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang aneh bagiku.

Pagi

"Hnh.." erangku pelan. Kubuka-tutup mataku.

Pirang.

Hah, apakah pagi hari sekarang semakin cerah?

"Hngh…"

Tunggu. Kenapa badanku susah untuk digerakkan?

Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh nyawa, akhirnya otakkupun menyadari jika Naruto sedang memelukku.

Sedikit menikmati "pemandangan" yang ada, aku biarkan saja dia memelukku seperti guling.

"Sakura-chan…"

'What!?'

Ok, fine. Aku harus segera melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Demi Tuhan, dadaku sakit mendengarnya menyebut nama si pinky itu.

Entahlah. Apa mungkin aku menyukai Sakura? Hah! Tidak mungkin! Atau…jangan-jangan…oh, oh, oh, orangtuaku akan mengamuk jika aku juga seperti aniki biseks itu.

Setelah dengan sangat pelan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, aku memutuskan untuk bersantai ditaman belakang kediaman Namikaze tersebut.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Aku pulang." Kataku saat aku dan Naruto telah selesai menikmati sarapan.

"Tak menunggu Kyuu?" tanyanya.

"Ingat, aku punya kelas tambahan." Tentu saja aku harus menyakinkannya dengan kebohonganku yang telah aku utarakan semalam. Lagipula aku tak akan tahan jika ia mulai membicarakan si Sakura itu.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan." Katanya kemudian duduk disofa diruang keluarga.

Sedikit bersyukur karena lampu masih mati. Aku sangat tahu betul kebiasaan Naruto jika pagi-pagi begini diakhir pekan. Dia pasti akan menyalakan televisi dengan suara yang sangat keras karena menonton anime yang dia suka. Dasar bocah.

=Normal pov=

"Kau mau pulang, anak ayam?" tanya Kyuu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada diruang tamu.

"Sasuke ada kelas tambahan." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

"Hah, benarkah? Aku tak tahu itu." Kata Kyuubi tampak kebingungan.

Setelah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidiki dan tak mendapati balasan dari Sasuke, akhirnya Kyuubi tahu jika Sasuke berbohong.

"Ayolah, aku baru akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan diakhir pekan." Rayu Kyuubi. "Sudah, mandi sana. Kau boleh memakai pakaianku." Kata Kyuubi sambil mendorong badan Sasuke memasuki kamarnya.

=Naruto pov=

'Yang benar saja. Katanya dia punya kelas tambahan diakhir pekan. Pembohong.' Batinku tak suka saat Sasuke membohongiku. Sungguh, aku sangat tak suka seorang pembohong. Mereka hanya akan menyakitimu saja.

"Kyuu!" panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuubi. "Kyuu!"

"Ada apa!?" tanyanya dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sepertinya dia kesal karena aku meneriakinya.

"Kau tak mengajakku berjalan-jalan, Kyuu?" tanyaku sambil memanyunkan bibirku. Ah, jurus andalanku. "Kau…kau akan membiarkanku sendirian dirumah, Kyuu?" tanyaku lagi yang kali ini sudah mengeluarkan jurus mematikan milikku, puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Hah…" kudengar Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, mandi sana."

Katanya kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

'Yes!' dengan hati riang, aku berjalan cepat menuju kamarku, mandi, dan bersiap-siap untuk tebar pesona. Huahahaha!

/\

/\

/\

"Hah…aku lelah, Kyuu." Keluhku saat sudah menyelesaikan lipatan kertas undangan yang ke seratus.

Yang benar saja, aku pikir Kyuubi akan mengajak kami berjalan-jalan ke mall atau taman, eh ternyata dia mengajak kami kesalah satu rumah temannya yang sebentar lagi akan mengadakan pernikahan.

Aku benci ini!

Ini akhir pekan!

Dan aku menjadi budak!

"Jangan mengeluh!" kata Kyuubi sedikit kesal. "Lakukan atau kau pulang saja sana." Katanya dengan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

Tega sekali dia. Aku adiknya. Kenapa dia berkata begitu kepadaku?

Karena kesal, akhirnya aku melipat kertas undangan dengan asal-asalan. Kulirik Sasuke yang tampaknya tenang-tenang saja dengan pekerjaannya yang juga melipat kertas undangan. Ia tampak sama sekali tak terganggu.

"Oh, Kyuubi ternyata." Kudengar ada seorang gadis memanggil Kyuubi.

"Oh. Hi..hinata."

'Eh? Kenapa Kyuubi jadi tergagap begitu? Dan siapa gadis ini? aku tak pernah melihatnya.' Batinku kemudian menghentikan pekerjaan buruhku.

"Tak perlu repot-repot, Kyuubi." Kata gadis itu, yang tadi kalau aku tak salah bernama Hintata, sambil menepuk bahu Kyuubi. "Jadi merepotkanmu."

"Kau memang merepotkan." Ketusku sambil berdiri angkuh didepannya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Naruto!" bentak Kyuubi.

"Apa urusanku hingga aku harus menjadi budak diakhir pekan seperti sekarang ini!? aku tak mengenalnya!" kataku sedikit berteriak dan menunjuk langsung ke wajah gadis bermata lavender itu.

Pletak!

'A…apa?' batinku sedikit memproses kejadian barusan. 'Apa yang Kyuubi lakukan? kenapa? Kenapa wajahku memanas?' batinku sedikit panic.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuu?" aku mendengar Hinata sedikit memarahi Kyuubi. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata kepadaku. Tampak ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahku yang masih memanas.

"Kau menamparku?" tanyaku kepada kyuubi sambil menepis tangan Hinata. "kau…kau menamparku, Kyuu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

Demi Tuhan, bahkan ayah dan ibu tak pernah melakukan hal itu kepadaku.

Karena merasa dipermalukan dan hatiku terasa sangat sakit, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah temannya itu. Aku tak peduli jika harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai kerumah.

=Normal pov=

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuu?" tanya Sasuke setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Aku permisi dulu, Hinata." Pamit Sasuke kemudian dengan cepat ia berlari untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Kyuubi…" panggil Hinata saat Kyuubi sama sekali tak bergerak bahkan berbicara setelah menampar Naruto. "Tenangkan dirimu, Kyuu." Kata Hinata sambil mengajak Kyuubi untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia di ruang tempat mereka melipat kertas tadi.

"Apa aku kurang meyakinkanmu, Hinata?" tanya Kyuubi secara tiba-tiba dan melenceng dari keadaan yang sebenarnya. "Apa laki-laki itu lebih baik dari padaku?"

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti kemudian menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku bahkan sudah memintamu untuk menikah denganku dan kau menolak. Lalu…" gantung kyuubi sambil menatap Hinata datar. "Kenapa kau menerimanya dan menolakku? Bukankah aku lebih lama menjalin hubungan denganmu dibanding dengannya?"

Setelah berkata demikian dan Hinata sama sekali tak menjawab, akhirnya Kyuubi memutuskan untuk pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hoam…aku mendengar ada keributan." Kata Neji yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Iya, tadi pagi ia sempat bangun saat Kyuubi pulang. Namun karena bergadang semalaman dengan televisinya, akhirnya Neji melanjutkan tidurnya hingga siang bolong.

"Kyuubi?" panggil Neji saat Kyuubi melewatinya dan sama sekali tak menyapanya.

Setelah pintu kediaman itu tertutup, Neji menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Neji sambil mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk. "Hinata?" panggil Neji saat Hinata pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Tampak ia kebingungan dengan keadaan yang ada.

/\

/\

/\

=Naruto pov=

'Kenapa kyuubi melakukan itu? Siapa gadis itu hingga ia manamparku? Aku benci Kyuubi!' batinku sambil berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari tempat aku dipermalukan.

"Naruto!"

Aku mendengar Sasuke memanggilku. Sungguh saat ini aku ingin sendiri. Aku tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahku yang sudah dipermalukan kepada siapapun untuk saat ini. Apa lagi Sasuke. Dia pasti akan mengejekku.

"Naruto!"

Lagi, ia memanggilku.

Sret!

Ckit!

Aku mendengar suara decitan ban mobil terhenti tepat disampingku.

"Naruto." panggil seseorang dari dalam mobil.

"Sensei…" sapaku saat tahu jika dia adalah Itachi-Sensei.

"Sasuke?" tampak Itachi-Sensei kebingungan saat melihat Sasuke. "Kenapa kalian berlari disiang hari seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Boleh aku ikut denganmu, Sensei?" tanyaku kemudian tanpa menunggu izin darinya langsung masuk kemobil dan diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Didalam mobil Itachi-sensei

"Kalian berdua berolahraga, ya?" tanyanya sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan raya.

"Fokuslah menyetir." Kata Sasuke yang berada tepat disebelah kananku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menatapku khawatir.

Eh, khawtir? Ada apa dengan tatapannya itu?

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil membuang muka.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya kemudian mengelus pipi kananku yang tadi ditampar oleh Kyuubi. Aku mengangguk karena memang masih sakit.

Cup

'Hn?'

"Pasti tak akan sakit lagi setelah itu." Kata Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah.

=Sasuke pov=

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Melihat keadaannya sekarang membuatku khawatir pada Naruto. Tidak salah, dong ya? Yang aku tahu, meskipun Kyuubi sangat kasar, Kyuubi tak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi kepada Naruto, menamparnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil membuang muka. Hah, aku tak suka jika aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dan orang itu mengacuhkanku. Aku tak suka itu.

"Masih sakit?" tanyaku kemudian mengelus pipi kanannya yang tadi ditampar oleh Kyuubi, sedikit menggodanya agar dia melihatku.

Ia hanya menganguk. Hah, memang, terdengar dari suaranya tadi, sepertinya tamparan Kyuubi memang sangat keras.

Cup

Entah apa yang merasuki otakku, dengan sendirinya kepalaku bergerak mendekati wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirku pada pipinya yang masih sedikit memerah.

"Pasti tak akan sakit lagi setelah itu." Kataku sedikit salah tinggah.

Baiklah, ini memalukan.

"Terima kasih." Katanya dengan wajah yang memerah, sepertinya malu.

Baguslah, jadi bukan aku sendiri yang merasa malu saat ini.

=Itachi pov=

'Sepertinya Sasuke adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis.' Batinku saat tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke mencium pemuda pirang yang duduk disebalahnya.

Aku tak tahu jika Sasuke seberani itu untuk mencium pemuda itu. Demi kesadisan si rubah manis, Kyuubi, bahkan untuk dekat dengan gadis, hah, jangan tanya, dia tak begitu menyukai makhluk Tuhan yang seksi tersebut. Berarti tidak salah dong, jika aku berpikir jika Sasuke menyukai sesama jenis.

"Apa kalian mau menyewa hotel?" tanyaku sedikti menggodai keduanya.

Sesungguhnya, saat ini aku sedang mati-matian menahan tawa. Lihatlah wajah kedua anak manusia yang berada di jok belakangku, mereka hanya membuang muka, malu.

Hahaha, mereka sungguh lucu.

"Apa kau mengenal Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dan sudah memasang muka datarnya kembali.

Sedikit mengernyit, aku mencoba mengingat nama itu.

Hinata Hyuuga?

"Aku sempat mengajarnya 2 tahun namun setelah itu dia pindah." Jawabku setelah aku yakin bahwa aku mengenal gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga tersebut.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Kyuubi?" tanyanya banyak tanya.

Mendengar itu, dapat kulihat Naruto sedikit menegakkan kepalanya.

Antara Kyuubi dan Hinata?

Tbc

Maaf, sepertinya sudah ada yang pernah baca ff ini di fb, wkwkwkw

hanya pen publish di FFn aja.

Boleh kasi review lagi loh..

ditunggu ^,~


	2. Chapter 2

**NiYo Chan**

**Proudly present**

**G.A.Y**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn(s):**

**BOY'S LOVE**

**OOC**

**TYPO(s)**

**PWP(Maybe)**

**NOT EYD**

**Bold and Italic are Flashback**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, etc**

**No Flame, DLDR, RnR**

**Rate T-M**

**Chap: 2**

Previous

=Itachi pov=

"Apa kau mengenal Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dan sudah memasang muka datarnya kembali.

Sedikit mengernyit, aku mencoba mengingat nama itu.

Hinata Hyuuga?

"Aku sempat mengajarnya 2 tahun namun setelah itu dia pindah." Jawabku setelah aku yakin bahwa aku mengenal gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga tersebut.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Kyuubi?" tanyanya banyak tanya.

Mendengar itu, dapat kulihat Naruto sedikit menegakkan kepalanya.

Antara Kyuubi dan Hinata?

/\

/\

/\

/\

Hah, sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengingatnya, namun karena sepertinya adikku yang bahkan tak pernah tampak penasaran itu menjadi banyak tanya, akhirnya aku harus menceritakan "sesuatu" kepada mereka berdua. Tentu saja berdua karena aku melihat Naruto juga sepertinya tertarik.

"Baiklah. Akan aku ceritakan setelah kita berada dirumah." kataku kemudian menancap gas.

Tak sampai setengah jam, akhirnya kami tiba dikediaman Uchiha.

Setelah memeriksa keadaan rumah dan rumah sepertinya cukup sepi mengingat ayah dan ibu kami sedang berada dikantor dan para pelayan juga sibuk sendiri, akhirnya akupun memulai kisahnya.

"Yang ku tahu, dulu Kyuubi dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih." Kataku dan itu berhasil membuat safir Naruto membulat tak percaya.

"Aku tak tahu itu." Katanya cepat.

"Bahkah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak SMA." Tambahku dan lagi-lagi membuat Naruto terkejut, tak percaya. Entahlah, mungkin Kyuubi memang tak pernah bercerita, mungkin? "Ada kalanya seseorang merasa nyaman saat terbuka kepada kita, ada juga kalanya seseorang merasa lebih nyaman saat ia hanya menyimpan sesuatu itu sendirian. Banyak alasan, salah satu dan yang paling utama adalah agar kita tak ikut sakit saat kita mendengar apa yang ia bagi kepada kita." Lanjutku.

Yah, aku tahu jika Kyuubi dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih karena sebelumnya aku juga sempat sedikit dekat dengan Hinata. Tak lama, sebentar saja karena sepertinya aku jatuh hati kepada Kyuubi.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" bisik Naruto pelan namun masih bisa aku dengar, mungkin Sasuke juga bisa mendengarkannya.

"Jadi, Hinata akan menikah?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya juga ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan kami. Saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Naruto tampak menoleh sebentar kearah Sasuke kemudian beralih menatapku.

"Iya. Dia akan menikah dengan Kiba Inuzuka." Jawabku sambil mengingat-ingat nama laki-laki yang akan menikahi gadis Hyuuga tersebut. "Aku tak tahu pasti kenapa hubungan Kyuubi dan Hinata bisa berakhir, namun yang kudengar, Hinata bermain api dibelakang Kyuubi saat ia menimba ilmu diluar negeri. Entahlah, aku hanya mendengar. Tapi, anehnya, meskipun begitu, dapat kulihat jika kyuubi masih menyayangi Hinata." Lanjutku. Sebenarnya agak sakit saat aku harus mengingatnya kembali.

Aku menyayangi, yah, aku menyayangi Kyuubi, namun Kyuubi menyayangi Hinata. Tapi tak apalah, cinta tak harus memiliki, kata orang.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, aniki keriput, bukankah kau sering mengejar-ngejar rubah itu, hn?" tanya Sasuke seenak jidatnya saja.

Dapat ditangkap oleh onyxku, Naruto sedikit tak percaya saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan jika aku sering mengejar-ngejar kakaknya itu.

"Biarlah. Cinta tak harus memiliki." Kataku sambil tersenyum lembut. Yah, cinta tak harus memiliki.

"Itachi-sensei menyukai Kyuu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Aku memandangnya datar namun beberapa detik kemudian aku hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya tanpa kujawab, ia pasti sudah tahu jawabanku.

"Baiklah. Beberapa menit lagi, ada beberapa mahasiswaku yang akan kesini. Kalian berdua, keataslah. Jangan mengganggu karena kami akan belajar." Kataku kemudian "mengusir" keduanya ke lantai dua.

=Naruto pov=

Awalnya sakit saat mendengar kata-kata Itachi-sensei: "Ada kalanya seseorang merasa nyaman saat terbuka kepada kita, ada juga kalanya seseorang merasa lebih nyaman saat ia hanya menyimpan sesuatu itu sendirian."

Aku sayang pada Kyuubi walau kadang aku selalu berkata aku benci padanya. Dia kakakku satu-satunya. Aku sangat memalukan karena tak peka sama sekali dengan perasaan Kyuubi. Dan sepertinya tadi itu memang kesalahanku.

"Kau seperti kakek-kakek dengan muka kusut begitu." Kata Sasuke membuyarkan pemikiranku terhadap Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya, tadi itu adalah kesalahanku." Kataku menumpahkan beberapa hal yang aku pikirkan tadi kepada Sasuke.

"Meskipun pemikiranmu masih belum dewasa, cobalah belajar untuk bijak dalam memutuskan sesuatu." Kata Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya. Yups, ada tulisan namanya didepan pintu kamar tersebut. "Jujur, aku juga baru tahu akan hal itu." Tambahnya kemudian menutup pintu itu kembali. "Ada pakaian ku dilemari jika kau ingin mandi." Katanya sambil membaringkan diri di tempat tidur.

Mengingat jika tadi aku sudah berlari dan berkeringat, ada betulnya juga jika aku membersihkan diri.

=Sasuke pov=

Setelah memilih pakaian yang akan ia gunakan akhirnya Naruto memasuki kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarku.

Mengingat cerita yang Itachi ceritakan tadi, sepertinya menyakitkan sekali berada diposisinya, maksudku berada diposisi Itachi.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia menyayangi Kyuubi- ia mengatakan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu kepadaku- Kyuubi menyayangi Hinata. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan namanya. Sakit itu.

"Hah." Aku menghela nafasku, "lelah".

Memejamkan mata berharap dapat bersantai sebentar, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar ada suara jatuh yang cukup keras dari dalam kamar mandi.

Dengan cepat aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Naruto!" panggilku sambil masih mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Naruto!" karena tak ada jawaban, aku kesal. Aku gedor dan kudobrak pintu kamar mandi itu beberapa kali dan setelah dobrakkan yang kelima pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka.

"Naruto!" ini pertama kali aku histeris seperti saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, disana, dibawah pancuran shower aku melihat tubuh Naruto terbaring. "Naruto." dengan cepat aku mendatanginya kemudian menggendongnya keluar dari kamar mandi. "Bangun, Naruto!" perintahku panic saat ia sudah aku selimuti ditempat tidurku dan tak sadarkan diri.

Secepat kilat aku lari kelantai satu dan meminta pertolongan kepada Itachi yang tampaknya masih menunggu kedatangan mahasiswa-mahasiswanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Itachi sudah menyiapkan segala macam perlengkapan seperti air hangat dan satu handuk kecil, minyak telon.

"Kompres keningnya, Sasuke." Perintah Itachi sambil membuka tutup minyak telon.

Sial.

Bangunlah, Naruto.

=Naruto pov=

Setelah memutuskan pakaian mana yang akan aku gunakan dan cocok untukku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mandi.

'Tak salah jika dia menamparku karena aku berteriak kepada gadis yang dia sayangi, tapi, apakah mungkin gadis itu lebih berarti dariku?' batinku gila.

Hah, tentu saja sayang kakak-adik itu berbeda dengan sayang sepasang kekasih, itu kata orang.

"Hngh?" tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing. Hah, sepertinya karena aku terlalu lelah. Karena tak ingin berlama-lama berada dikamar mandi, akupun menyalakan shower.

Dingin.

Aku sempat terkikik geli mengingat aku sangat jarang mandi air dingin, yah, dirumah, aku hanya mendi dengan air hangat.

"Hngh…" lagi, kepalaku pusing. Aku mencoba untuk mematikan kran shower namun, entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja badanku serasa mati rasa dan pandanganku mulai menggelap. Sepertinya aku akan pingsang.

Gelap.

=Sasuke pov=

"Hah, untunglah kau sudah sadar, Naruto." kataku saat melihat Naruto sudah tersadar dari pingsannya. Setengah jam berusaha menyadarkannya, tentu saja membuatku lega saat tahu akhirnya dia sadar juga.

"Lain kali, kalau kelelahan, jangan mandi, Naruto. itu akan menyebabkan pertahan badanmu terkejut karena suhu yang tiba-tiba turun. Dan kau akan pingsan seperti tadi." Jelas Itachi kemudian keluar dari kamarku menuju lantai satu karena sejak beberapa menit yang lalu mahasiswanya sudah tiba dirumah dan ia meminta mereka untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyaku sambil membasahi kembali handuk kedalam baskom yang berisi air hangat.

"Sudah." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk pelan. "Maaf merepotkan." Katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasku sambil tersnyum kepadanya kemudian meletakkan handuk yang sudah aku basahi tadi. "Hn, maaf, aku tak memberitahu Kyuubi jika kau berada disini dan pingsan."

"Tidak apa-apa."

=Naruto pov=

Setelah mengatakan kepadaku jika Sasuke tak memberitahu Kyuubi bahwa aku dirumahnya dan pingsan, Sasuke mengambil handuk yang ada dikeningku kemudian meletakkan baskom dan handuk itu disalah satu meja yang berada berlawanan arah dengan tempat tidur yang sekarang aku tiduri.

Merasa sedikit aneh dengan apa yang kurasa diseluruh badanku, akhirnya aku mengintip perlahan kedalam selimut dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku tak melihat satu helai benangpun yang menutupi badanku.

Aku hanya bisa ber-jawdrop. Demi Tuhan, tak sempatkah Sasuke mengenakan pakaian kepadaku saat aku pingsan tadi, atau jangan-jangan…

Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan. Tak mungkin Sasuke seperti itu. Otakku saja yang sepertinya kelewat negative thinking.

"Jika sudah mampu berdiri, kau boleh kenakan pakaianmu." Katanya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia memberikan privasi kepadaku.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan itu dan sepertinya Sasuke sudah berada didalam kamar mandi, aku pun bergegas menuju pakaian yang sudah aku pilih yang berada diatas kursi tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian, aku memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring karena kepalaku masih sedikit pusing. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Sasukepun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan membuatkan coklat hangat." Katanya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar.

Langkahnya sempat terhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar. Entahlah kenapa dia lakukan itu. Seperti orang gila saja.

Tak lama kemudian, diapun membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

=Sasuke pov=

Setelah dari kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan mukaku kembali, aku pun keluar dan melihat Naruto sudah berbaring kembali ditempat tidurku.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan membuatkan coklat hangat." Kataku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamar. 'Apa aku harus mengatakan kepadanya jika tadi aku sangat khawatir?' batinku sambil menghentikan langkahku tepat didepan pintu kamar. 'Hah, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.' Batinku lagi kemudian membukakan pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Hahaha, kau sombong sekali Ino. Kita lihat saja besok." Jelas sekali itu adalah suara si pinky. Ternyata dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa Itachi yang akan ikut belajar dirumah. "Hey, Sasuke." Panggilnya kepadaku saat aku menuruni tangga.

Aku hanya menatap acuh kepadanya.

"Hah, seperti biasa." Ketusnya kemudian memulai kembali perbincangannya dengan Ino.

Ada Sai dan Gaara juga disana.

/\

/\

/\

Beberapa hari kemudian

=Naruto pov=

Setelah Kyuubi menjemputku dikediaman Uchiha beberapa hari yang lalu, ia meminta maaf kepadaku. Hanya meminta maaf dan tak menjelaskan apa hubungannya dengan Hinata. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa.

"Naru, nanti kita berangkat ke kampus sama-sama, ya?" pinta ibuku saat kami sedang menikmati sarapan.

"Tentu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Yah, yang aku dengar, hari ini ibu akan ke kampus untuk membicarakan kegiatan akhir semester. Seperti berlibur bersama. Dan setiap tahun sejak 10 tahun yang lalu mereka sering melakukan itu.

Oh, iya, KIU atau Konoha International University adalah kampus yang dikelola keluarga Namikaze turun temurun. Dan kedua orang tuaku sudah mengelolanya sejak hampir dua puluh tahu yang lalu, dimulai saat mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Aku bangga kepada mereka, hahaha.

Kampus

"Enyahlah." Lagi, sepertinya kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu akan terulang kembali.

"Aku tak mengganggumu." Balas Deidara-Senpai sambil menatap tajam ke mata Kyuubi.

Demi Tuhan, aku saja sangat takut menatap matanya.

=Kyuubi pov=

Tatapan kami saling beradu. Aku benci melihat mata itu yang menatap ku seolah-olah tak melakukan kesalahan.

Merasa rasa sakit didadaku sudah tak tertahan lagi, apalagi mengingat Hinata, membuatku melangkahkan kakiku kemudian melayangkan tinju ke wajah Deidara.

Sekali tinju, badannya terhuyung kebelakang.

"Jika tak ada kau semuanya tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini!" teriakku sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**_"Ayolah, Hinata juga akan kesana." Kata Deidara kepadaku. Jujur, aku tak begitu dekatnya walaupun kami berada disatu kelas._**

**_Saat ini ia sedang mengundangku untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya yang akan diadakan dihotel pribadi milik mereka. Yang kudengar, tak hanya teman-temannya di Jepang saja yang ia undang melainkan teman-temannya dari luar Jepang juga ia undang. Ulang tahun yang ke 17, jadi pestanya meriah, itu beberapa pendapat yang aku dengar._**

**_Setelah memutuskan dan sebagai perwakilan dari pemilik kampus sekaligus keluarga Namikaze, akupun memutuskan untuk menghadir undangannya._**

**_Malam_**

**_"Kau sudah terlihat cantik, Hinata." Kataku saat aku melihat kekasihku itu masih saja merasa gugup dengan gaun ungu yang ia kenakan._**

**_Sesungguhnya, ia sangat cantik malam ini, sangat. Rambutnya, sengaja ia urai. Oh, bukan sengaja, aku yang memintanya._**

**_Yang kutahu, keluarga Hyuuga memang sedikit dekat dengan keluarga Yamanaka._**

**_Setelah melewati gerbang utama, melewati pintu masuk, dan berfoto berdua dengan Hinata disana, kamipun segera menuju hall perayaan pesta._**

**_Hotel yang lumayan megah mengingat aku tak pernah menginjakkan kakiku disini. Tamu-tamu dan para undangan juga sudah mulai memenuhi Hall._**

**_"Cek sound, cek sound." Terdengar suara pembawa acara sedang memeriksa sebuah mikrofon diatas panggung yang tak begitu jauh dari kami berdiri sekarang._**

**_"Pesta yang sangat meriah, ya?" tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara asing masuk kedalam telingaku. Aku dan Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ternyata berada dibelakang Hinata. "Oh, apa aku mengagetkan kalian?" tanya laki-laki itu tersenyum canggung._**

**_"Maaf?" kataku sambil menyipitkan mataku._**

**_"Oh, aku Kiba Inuzuka. Mahasiswa kedokteran semester 5." Katanya memperkenalkan dirinya. "Terlihat dari wajah dan fisikmu serta cara berbicaramu, sepertinya kau adalah Kyuubi Namikaze, apa aku benar?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikanku. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Dan gadis cantik ini," katanya sambil menyambar tangan kanan Hinata dan mengecupnya ala-ala perkenalan budaya western, "Kau adalah seorang Hyuuga?" dan Hinatapun mengangguk._**

**_"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku mulai tak suka._**

**_"Sepertinya belum pernah. Namun jika berpas-pasan sudah sering, sepertinya." Katanya kurang yakin dan sok akrab._**

**_"Pesta akan segera kita mulai." Umum si pembawa acara dan itu membuat percakapan kami terhenti._**

**_Setengah jam setelah acara formal selesai, acara bebaspun dimulai._**

**_Aku mengajak Hinata untuk berjalan di balkon yang berada dilantai dasar sambil membawa anggur dimasing-masing tangan kami berdua._**

**_"Kau tampak cantik." Rayuku dan memang, ia selalu tampak cantik dimataku._**

**_"Jangan merayuku, Kyuu." Katanya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah kemudian meminum anggurnya sekali teguk. Demi Tuhan, apa dia tak tahu apa rasa anggur itu?_**

**_"Uhuk, uhuk.." segera saja ia terbatuk setelah anggurnya masuk kedalam kerongkongannya._**

**_"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawtir sambil memberikan tisu yang berada didalam tas mininya yang aku pegang sedari tadi dan membersihkan sedikit anggur yang mengotori mulutnya._**

**_"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya._**

**_"Hahaha, kalau merasa malu aku rayu, katakan saja." Rayuku lagi._**

**_"Kyuu…" katanya sambil mencubiti perutku._**

**_"Hahaha, aku hanya bergurau."_**

**_"Ehem, apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Deidara sambil berjalan menuju kami berdua. "Masuklah. Ada acara minum-minum disana." katanya sambil menunjuk Hall. "Hanya minuman yang ringan saja." Katanya membenahi perkataannya tadi. "Ayolah." Ajaknya._**

**_Aku dan Hinata saling pandang. Setelah mendapati anggukkan dari Hinata, aku pun menyutujui ajakan Deidara._**

**_"Boleh aku "pinjam" Hinata sebentar?" izin Deidara saat kami sudah memasuki Hall. Mengingat keluarga mereka memang dekat, akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk._**

**_Setelah Hinata dan Deidara menghilang dari pandanganku, aku mulai menjelajahi beberapa meja yang dipenuhi beberapa merk anggur ternama dunia._**

**_"Aku dengar, ini adalah hadiah dari temannya yang berada di Inggris." Kata seorang gadis yang sedang berbincang dengan teman laki-lakinya yang berada tak jauh dari sebelahku._**

**_Aku melihat mereka menuangkan anggur dan memulai langkah mereka lagi. Karena penasaran dengan rasanya, akupun menuangkan satu merk anggur ternama kedalam gelas kosong kemudian meminumnya dalam sekali teguk._**

**_"Hm." Rasa yang lumayan enak._**

**_Saking enaknya anggur-anggur yang aku minum dan tak lama kemudian aku lepas kendali._**

**_"Kau sudah mabuk, anak muda." Kata seorang pelayan sambil memapahku kesalah satu sofa yang berada tak jauh dari Hall. Aku duduk disana dengan tenang. Tentu aku harus menyadari diriku dulu. Aku tak ingin membuat keributan. Aku ingat nama baik keluarga yang aku bawa kesini._**

**_"Hm?" dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat Hinata sedang berjalan bersama Deidara. 'Kemana mereka?' batinku mulai penasaran. Meskipun aku mabuk, dengan bersusah payah aku bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kearah aku melihat Hinata dan Deidara tadi._**

**_"Hey, hati-hati, anak muda." Kata seorang bapak-bapak kepadaku saat aku tak sengaja menabrak badannya._**

**_'Kemana mereka tadi?' batinku sambil melihat kelorong dan tak menemukan Deidara dan Hinata. Karena aku yakin dengan pengelihatan ku tadi, akhirnya aku terus saja melanjutkan langkahku hingga aku mendengar suara Deidara sedang tertawa. Aku memutuskan untuk mengintip dan menguping._**

**_"Hahaha, kau sungguh memalukan, Kiba. Mari ingat saat kau menceritakan padaku bahwa kau…"_**

**_"Sttssss, diam Deidara. Nanti orang-orang akan mendengarkanmu." Kata Kiba sambil menutupi mulut Deidara dan melihat sekitarnya._**

**_'Bahwa apa?' batinku kemudian, penasaran._**

**_"Ok, ok, obatnya akan berfungsi beberapa menit lagi. Selamat menikmati dan kutunggu bayaranku, bergurau." Kata Deidara sambil tertawa kegirangan._**

**_"Terima kasih." Kata Kiba sambil menepuk bahu Deidara._**

**_"Masuklah." Kata Deidara sambil mendorong pelan Kiba untuk masuk kedalam salah satu kamar hotel. "Selamat bersenang-senang." Ucapnya saat Kiba sudah berada didalam kamar._**

**_Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Deidarapun memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali untuk menyapa beberapa tamu. Untung saja ia tak melewati lorong ini lagi._**

**_Karena penasaran dan aneh sekali kenapa rasa penasaranku bisa sebesar ini, akhirnya aku melangkahkan kaki gontaiku menuju kamar hotel dimana Deidara dan Kiba tadi berbincang._**

**_Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu namun terhenti karena aku baru sadar ternyata aku mabuk. Sangat bodoh jika ingin mengintip namun berakhir dengan dimarahi oleh korban intipanku karena aku yang dengan bodohnya mengetuk pintu._**

**_Kuturunkan tanganku menuju ganggang pintu, berharap pintunya tak terkunci._**

**_'Hn?' merasa ada sedikit getaran ditanganku, kurasa dewi Fortuna memihak padaku, pintunya tak terkunci._**

**_Aku membuka pintu itu untuk menciptakan sedikit celah dan… rubyku dibuat hampir terlepas dari kelopaknya dan kesadaranku tiba-tiba terkumpul kembali._**

**_'A…a…apa?' batinku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat._**

**_Gaun ungu, tas mini berwarna putih,dan wajah itu. Tentu saja aku mengenali wajah kekasihku sendiri._**

**_Hinata. Dia…dia…_**

**_Karena tak mampu melihat kegiatan yang terjadi didalam sana, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke sofa dimana seorang pelayan mendudukanku beberapa saat yang lalu._**

**_Aku kembali meminum anggur agar kesadaranku menghilang. Kali ini aku tak meminumnya dari gelas melainkan langsung dari botol anggurnya. Ku akui aku benar-benar berantakan malam ini._**

**_"Lebih baik kau pulang, nak." Kata seorang pelayan kepadaku._**

**_"Masih belum larut malam." Jawabku sambil melihat jam tanganku. "Aku juga sedang menunggu kekasihku." Kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Aku tahu, senyumku pasti sangat menyedihkan mengingat aku sudah dalam keadaan mabuk._**

**_Satu jam kemudian, aku tersadar dari tidurku dan masih merasa pusing dikepalaku. Karena masih ingin menenangkan pusingku, aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku kembali._**

**_"Bagaimana, Kiba?" suara itu, Deidara._**

**_Ingin mengetahui apa yang akan ia bicarakan dan sepertinya mereka berada tak jauh dariku, aku pun memutuskan untuk tetap memejamkan mataku._**

**_"Akan lebih menarik jika melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar." Jawab Kiba. "Aku bingung, kenapa pemuda itu masih tetap membiarkan kekasihnya perawan? Padahal dari yang kudengar, dia adalah pemuda yang cukup nakal."_**

**_Ok, sekarang aku tahu pasti jika mereka memang berada didekatku. Terbukti dari kata "pemuda itu". Itu pasti menunjuk kepadaku. Tentu saja Deidara tahu jika aku menjalin kasih dengan Hinata. Hanya dia, mungkin?_**

**_"Mungkin obatnya terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Deidara._**

**_"Sudahlah, tak apa. sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan gadis yang kuincar selama beberapa bulan ini. Terima kasih." Katanya kemudian aku tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka lagi._**

**_Aku membuka mataku kemudian menegapkan badanku. Hening untuk beberapa saat._**

**_Merasa jika Deidara sedang mengantar Kiba ke gerbang utama untuk pamit, aku memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar dimana ak melihat Hinata dan Kiba tadi…ah lupakan._**

**_Dengan sedikit berlari, akhirnya aku sudah tiba didepan pintu kamar tersebut, membukanya dengan perlahan dan tak mendapati Hinata disana. Untuk ukuran manusia yang sudah mabuk, sepertinya aku cukup jeli saat melihat ada sedikit darah dan cairan putih lengket mengotori seprei. Aku hanya mendengus geli._**

**_"Membiarkannya tetap perawan, eh?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri saat mengingat perkataan Kiba tadi._**

**_"Maafkan aku."_**

**_"Tidak apa-apa." Balasku saat aku tahu siapa yang berdiri tepat dibelakangku. "Aku mengerti." Tambahku santai. Kemudian membalikkan badanku. "Ayo pulang." Ajakku sambil melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya._**

=Naruto pov=

"Dia melepaskanku…" kata Kyuubi pelan. Ok, aku tak tahu arah pembicaraannya. Saat ini aku dan Sasuke hanya terdiam, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk ikut campur dalam masalah mereka. "DIA MELEPASKANKU!" teriak Kyuubi kemudian dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Deidara dan melayangkan tinjunya lagi ke wajah Deidara. Kali ini bukan satu tonjokan namun bertubi-tubi tonjokan. Deidara berusaha melepaskan diri namun tak bisa.

"Baiklah, baiklah, cukup." Semoga saja pemilik suara itu bisa melerai pertengkaran mereka seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Entah karena mantra apa, tonjokan Kyuubi melemah dan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Itachi-Sensei untuk memisahkan keduanya.

"Sasuke, bawa Deidara!" perintah Itachi-Sensei yang sedang membawa atau lebih tepatnya menarik Kyuubi.

/\

/\

/\

=Kyuubi pov=

'Ruangan ini lagi.' Batinku geli. Setelah sempat menceramahi kami diruangannya, keriput mesum ini membawaku dan Deidara ke sebuah ruangan yang dijuluki "kandang rubah" oleh si keriput mesum karena aku lah yang sering masuk kesini untuk menangkan pikiran, katanya.

Aku tahu, jika masuk ke ruangan yang berukuran 4x4 ini, sudah dijamin pasti masalah tak akan terdengar ke telinga para mahasiswa maupun orang tua.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan itu, Kyuubi?" tanya Itachi kepadaku.

Pertanyaan yang sama seperti tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku ketus sambil masih melihat pemandangan halaman belakang kampus dari jendela sebesar telapak tanganku yang diberi teralis, terlalu berlebihan.

"Bagaimana jika orang tuamu tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Itachi lagi.

See, dia mengancamku. Menggelikan.

"Kau mengancamku, Itachi-Sensei?" tanyaku kemudian berjalan mendekatinya yang duduk dipojokan. "Menggelikan." Bisikku tepat ditelinganya.

"Percuma saja mengancamnya. Rubah liar tetaplah rubah liar." Ketus Deidara yang tampak tenang duduk dipojokan lainnya.

"Lebih baik menjadi rubah liar dari pada menjadi seorang berwajah malaikat namun berhati iblis." Balasku yang masih dengan setia berdiri didepan Itachi. "Apa pendapatmu tentang itu, Sensei?" tanyaku kemudian menatap Itachi dengan tatapan rayuanku.

"Tergantung sudut pandang setiap orang, Kyuubi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Senyum ramah, bullshit.

Aku tersenyum kecut kearah Itachi. Lalu mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Lalu..apa pendapatmu jika aku memberi obat tidur kepada pacarmu dan aku menyuruh temanku untuk menidurinya, hn?" tanyaku sedikit menyeringai.

Untuk sesaat, aku bisa melihat keterkejutan dionyxnya. Uh, pemandangan yang langka.

=Itachi pov=

"Lalu..apa pendapatmu jika aku memberi obat tidur kepada pacarmu dan aku menyuruh temanku untuk menidurinya, hn?" tanyanya sedikit menyeringai.

Aku akui untuk sesaat aku cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan yang Kyuubi ajukan.

"Kau diam, Sensei?" tanya Kyuubi. Aku membuang tatapanku segala arah, tak ingin bertatapan dengan rubynya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Dei?" tanya Kyuubi sambil berjalan menuju Deidara yang sepertinya juga terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi tadi. Kembali mengawasi langkahnya, aku dapat melihat dari belakangnya, jika badan Kyuubi sedikit bergetar.

'Apa maksud pertanyaannya?' batinku bingung.

"Kau juga diam, Dei? Tak bisa menjawab?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada polos yang ia buat. "Baiklah. Biar aku yang jawab." Katanya yang masih berdiri didepan Deidara. "Tentu saja aku akan membenci orang tersebut. Hahaha, entahlah. Aku tak yakin pasti. Melenyapkannya dari muka bumi? Hm, hm." Tampak ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sepertinya Kyuubi lebih berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Membunuh orang itu tentu saja tak akan membuat ingatanku hilang." Lanjutnya. "Apa kau merasa bersyukur karena sejak dulu aku tak langsung membunuhmu dan temanmu itu, Dei?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada tenang.

Benar, ialah yang mengalami kejadian ini.

"Aku sadar saat kau mengatakan hal kotor itu kepada temanmu tepat berada didekatku." Kata Kyuubi dengan nada bergetar. "Kau tahu seperti apa yang aku rasakan?" tanya Kyuubi kepada Deidara. Dapat aku lihat dari jauh badan Deidara bergetar. "Lalu, Sensei," katanya kemudian berbalik menghadapku. "Apa kau tahu seperti apa rasanya saat aku mendengar semua kenyataan yang ada?" tanya sambil berjalan kearahku.

Sungguh, Kyuubi terlihat lebih menyeramkan dengan nada bicara seperti sekarang ini daripada ia berteriak.

"Tak tahu rasanya?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. Ada aliran air mata yang telah tercipta diwajah Kyuubi. Dia sudah menangis."Aku…aku juga tak tahu seperti apa rasanya karena itu terlalu sakit." Katanya kemudian menunduk.

Tes

Tes

Tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi lantai. Sungguh, aku tak tahu betapa berat kisah asmara yang yang Kyuubi jalani selama ini.

"Aku mengatakan padanya…hiks…. jika aku masih akan tetap menyayanginya. Hiks…hiks… Namun ia melepaskanku karena ia juga sangat menyayangiku." Lanjutnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tes

Dan semakin banyak air mata yang jatuh membasahi lantai.

"Saat itu aku hiks…aku ingin ingatanku hilang. Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Hiks… hiks… hahaha…" katanya kemudian tertawa. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum, senyum palsu. "Apa aku lelaki lemah, Sensei?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, berjalan mendekatinya. Menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah lebih dari siap untuk menghadapi itu semua." Jawabku. Isak tangis dan senyumannya hilang saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Hanya ada tatapan sendu disana.

Aku tak pernah melihat Kyuubi serapuh ini. Ia bahkan bisa tumbang disaat angin meniupnya dengan perlahan. Ia rapuh.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar." Kataku sambil mengelus rambut panjangnya.

Tak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Kyuubi dan Deidara hanya terdiam ditempat duduknya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kunci dan membukakan pintu, membiarkan keduanya keluar.

'Jadi, selama ini masalahnya adalah ini? tak ku sangka. Aku pikir hanya karena mobil dan pernikahan Hinata, maksudku, kupikir mereka berpisah dengan keadaan "baik" ternyata...hah.' Batinku merasa bodoh.

/\

/\

/\

/\

Sore

Kediaman Uchiha

=Kyuubi pov=

'Kenapa Neji mengajakku kemari?' batinku saat aku melihat kedekatan Neji dan Itachi. 'Apa-apaan mereka mengacuhkanku seperti ini?'

"Hahaha, aku..aku sempat terkejut saat melihat wajah Tenten saat aku membohonginya tentang nilai ujianku yang rendah, huahaha. Dan wajahnya saat mendengar itu pertama kali sangat cerah. Setelah aku mengatakan aku berbohong, petir datang menyambar. Huahahaha."

Ok, good. Perbincangan mereka sangat menarik sepertinya. Merasa tetap diacuhkan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling dikediaman yang cukup megah ini.

Dari kejauhan aku masih bisa mendengar keduanya tertawa.

Aneh rasanya, Itachi bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa di kandang rubah tadi pagi.

Apa dia mempermainkanku?

'Sungguh memalukan aku harus menangis tepat didepannya.' Batinku sambil menyentuh bingkai foto kecil berisikan seluruh keluarga inti Fugaku Uchiha.

Tak ingin mendengar tawa yang masih bisa kudengar, akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh kedalam kediaman Uchiha.

Sepertinya sudah belasan menit aku menjelajahi rumah ini dan sepertinya juga aku belum menjelajahi seluruh isinya. Demi Tuhan, aku sudah melihat dapurnya, ruang keluarga, perpustakaan, ruang kerja pribadi milik paman Fugaku, semuanya yang berada…oh, tentu saja, aku baru menjelajahi lantai satu.

Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua. Tujuan utamaku mencari kamar si keriput mesum itu. Dilantai satu aku tak melihat kamarnya.

Memilih melangkahkan kakiku kelorong sebelah kiri setelah menaiki tangga, akhirnya langkahku menuntunku menemukan kamar "Itachi Uchiha". Hahaha, kamarnya ditulisi nama.

'Menggelikan.' Batinku terkikik geli.

Dengan tanpa berdosanya, aku membuka pintu kamar yang sepertinya tak terkunci tersebut.

Sedikit kagum, semua barang tertata rapi walaupun pencahayaannya lumayan minim. Mungkin karena sudah sore. Karena ingin melihat kamar si keriput mesum itu dengan jelas, aku mencari saklar lampu.

Kletek

"Hn?"

"Kamarku tak seberantakan kamarmu, Kyuu." Kata Itachi yang ternyata sudah menemukan saklar lebih dulu. Tentu saja, dia pemilik kamar ini.

"Jangan sok tahu." Ketusku sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamar, hendak keluar.

"Aku tahu seperti apa kau itu, Kyuu." Kata Itachi yang lagi-lagi sok tahu.

Ceklek

"Kenapa kau menutup pintunya?" tanyaku tak suka saat ia dengan sengaja menutup pintu disaat aku baru akan keluar.

"Untuk menahanmu tetap berada dikamarku." Jawabnya frontal.

"A…apa?" tanyaku mulai merasakan aura tak nyaman yang keluar dari tubuh Itachi.

"Apakah gerak-gerikku tak membuatmu peka, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi sambil menatapku dengan tatapan lirih.

Aku tak suka tatapan itu, tatapan yang melemahkanku setelah puppy eyes milik Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau bukan tipe orang yang suka mendengarkan kata-kata romantis."

Ok, poin itu dia ada benarnya. Itulah aku.

"Apakah aku harus mengeluarkan jantungku dan menyerahkan kepadamu agar kau peka, Kyuu, agar kau tahu?" tanyanya yang kini mulai memojokkanku. "Aku…aku akan selalu menunggu. Hingga kau benar-benar merasakan perasaanku." Katanya sambil tersenyum lirih.

Aku tak melihat ada kebohongan dimatanya. Tapi, sungguh, aku bukanlah seorang gay. Bukan.

"Aku tak akan memintamu untuk menyimpang. Aku hanya ingin kau menyukaiku. Hanya aku." Kata Itachi kemudian mekangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku.

Karena tak ingin terjadi sesuatu hal, aku memundurkan langkahku.

"Tapi, seperti yang aku katakan tadi…aku akan selalu menunggumu." Kata Itachi kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tak ingin seseorang menyukaiku karena sebuah paksaan." Katanya kemudian membelakangiku.

Oh, sepertinya karena ini juga, Itachi sama sekali belum mempunyai kekasih yang benar-benar kekasih. Yang aku dengar banyak sekali penjilat yang memanfaatkannya.

"Untuk sekarang," katanya kemudian menatapku dengan senyum lembut. "Aku ingin memintamu menjadi temanku."

"Oh, tentu, tentu saja." Jawabku cepat sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Ceklek

Dengan gerakan cepat, aku berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut, menuruni tangga, mengambil kunci mobilku-bersyukur karena tadi aku dan Neji menggunakan mobil masing-masing dan sekarang dengan tanpa dosanya dia sudah meninggalkanku-kemudian dengan cepat keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

=Itachi pov=

'Apa pernyataanku tadi sangat cepat?' tanyaku bingung dan hanya diam ditempatku berdiri. Aku tak ingin mengejar kyuubi karena aku merasa diriku sangat memalukan.

Sungguh, sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya-kalau tidak salah sewaktu mengantar Sasuke kesekolahnya sewaktu SMA-aku sudah jatuh hati kepadanya.

Aku menggaet gadis-gadis karena aku ingin melihat tatapan cemburu dimatanya. Namun aku lupa satu hal, dia adalah laki-laki normal. Tak sepertiku, biseks. Jadi, tentu saja tatapan cemburu tak akan pernah tercipta di rubynya. Harapanku saja.

Setelah beberapa bulan belakangan ini, aku benar-benar sudah memutuskan jika aku adalah seorang gay, hn, maksudku, aku hanya menyukai dan menyayangi Kyuubi.

"Hah, ini akan semakin berat." Kataku pelan kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan.

Entah setan apa yang mendorongku, baru selangkah menapakkan kaki didepan tangga, aku terjatuh dengan hebatnya.

"Tuan!" teriak beberapa pelayan saat melihatku terguling di tangga.

"Akh!" aku sempat mengerang kesakitan.

"Tuan! Telepon Tuan Besar dan Nyonya!" perintah pelayan itu kepada pelayan yang lainnya saat aku sudah tergeletak dilantai. "Tuan! Tuan!" terdengar suara pelayan semakin mengecil ditelingaku. Pandanganku juga menggelap.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Shuren RedruM  
**

**Proudly Present**

**G.A.Y**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn(s):**

**BOY'S LOVE**

**OOC**

**TYPO(s)**

**PWP (Maybe)**

**NOT EYD**

**Bold and Italic are Flashback**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, etc**

**No Flame, DLDR, RnR**

**Rate T-M**

**Chap: 3**

Previous

=Itachi pov=

Setelah beberapa bulan belakangan ini, aku benar-benar sudah memutuskan jika aku adalah seorang gay, hn, maksudku, aku hanya menyukai dan menyayangi Kyuubi.

"Hah, ini akan semakin berat." Kataku pelan kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan.

Entah setan apa yang mendorongku, baru selangkah menapakkan kaki didepan tangga, aku terjatuh dengan hebatnya.

"Tuan!" teriak beberapa pelayan saat melihatku terguling di tangga.

"Akh!" aku sempat mengerang kesakitan.

"Tuan! Telepon Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha!" perintah pelayan itu kepada pelayan yang lainnya saat aku sudah tergeletak dilantai. "Tuan! Tuan!" terdengar suara pelayan semakin mengecil ditelingaku. Pandanganku juga menggelap.

/\

/\

/\

/\

Beberapa hari kemudian

=Naruto pov=

Sudah tiga hari Itachi-Sensei tak mengajar. Hah, sepertinya nanti aku harus menjenguknya di rumah sakit.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke mengatakan padaku jika Itachi-Sensei terjatuh dari tangga. Aku cukup kaget karena yang ku tahu Itachi–Sensei tak pernah bertindak ceroboh.

"Kau ada kelas?" tanya Kyuu sambil duduk disebelah kananku. Saat ini, aku sedang berada dikantin. Aku hanya menggeleng. "Bawakan ini untuk si keriput mesum itu jika kau ke rumah sakit." Ketus Kyuubi sambil menyerahkan sekantung apel kepadaku. Aku tak mengambilnya.

"Kau yakin akan memberikannya itu? Lagi pula kenapa kau tak ikut saja, Kyuu?" tanyaku yang memang ingin menolak permintaan Kyuubi.

"Apa yang salah dengan apel, hah!" bentaknya kemudian meletakkan dengan kasar sekantung apel itu diatas pangkuanku dan melenggang pergi.

Hah, dia selalu cepat naik darah. Menakutkan.

Aku ingat saat Kyuubi keluar dari ruang khusus bagi mahasiswa "berandalan". Wajahnya benar-benar tak berbentuk dan sepertinya dia menangis. Oh, tentu saja aku tak akan bertanya: "Kau menangis, Kyuu?"

Bisa-bisa aku dimarahinya. Jadi, aku cukup memperhatikannya saja.

"Tak bagus melamun dipagi hari, Naru-kun."

"Oh..Sa…Sakura-Senpai." Sapaku sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku, canggung. "Aku tak melamun. Hanya sedang berpikir." Ah, alasan yang konyol dan sepertinya itu sama saja.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bergurau, Naru." Kata Sakura-Senpai sambil duduk disebelahku. "Itachi-Sensei masih berada di rumah sakit. Apa kau mau menjenguknya?" tanya Sakura-Senpai padaku. "Kita bisa pergi bersama-sama." Ajaknya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Oh, hoh….sepertinya aku akan meledak.

"Baiklah." Aku menyetujui ajakannya dengan sedikit nada cool. Tidak mungkin kan aku melompat-lompat kegirangan didepannya, oh, kalau didalam pikiranku, saat ini aku sedang terbang ke langit. Hahaha.

Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Sepertinya Sensei tak berhati-hati." Kataku sambil melihat kaki kanannya yang sudah dipasangi gips.

"Sepertinya juga begitu, Naruto." balasnya setuju dengan pendapatku. "Akh, jangan ditekan!" teriaknya saat aku dengan bodohnya menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya sedikit menekan perban yang meliliti kaki kanan Itachi-sensei.

"Oh, maaf, maaf."

"Kau itu ada-ada saja, Naruto." kata Sakura sambil menjitaki kepalaku.

"Sa…sakit!" teriakku kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"Ini rumah sakit. Jadi, jangan berisik." Ketus seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Itachi-Sensei dirawat. "Kau berisik sekali, Dobe." Tambahnya sambil menatapku datar.

"Hey, jaga bicaramu." Desisku sambil mendatanginya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

Grab

Cup

"Eh?"

Apa-apaan ini?

=Sasuke pov=

'Hah, baru didepan pintu sudah berisik seperti sekarang ini.' batinku saat mendengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar dimana anikiku dirawat.

"Sa…sakit!" teriakan Naruto langsung menyapa gendang telingaku.

"Ini rumah sakit. Jadi, jangan berisik." Ketusku. "Kau berisik sekali, Dobe." tambahku sambil menatap Naruto.

"Hey, jaga bicaramu." Desisnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearahku dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku.

Aku tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Dengan tangan kananku yang tak membawa apa-apa, ku gerakkan tanganku dengan cepat, menangkap tangannya, kemudian menciumnya. Sekali-sekali dia perlu diberi pelajaran.

Cup

"Eh?" tampak Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan pada tangannya.

Tatapan kami berdua beradu. Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit seringaian dan masih tak melepaskan tangannya dari bibirku. Bodoh.

=Sakura pov=

'YA! APA YANG SASUKE LAKUKAN! KENAPA DIA…DIA…KENAPA!' batinku histeris. Ingin sekali aku berlari menuju keduanya namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan tanganku digenggam oleh seseorang.

Aku memeriksa siapa orang yang memegang tanganku dan menghalangiku untuk melepaskan tangan Naruto dari kecupan Sasuke.

'Itachi-sensei.'

=Itachi pov=

Khukhukhu, aku sudah tahu betul jika ini akan terjadi. Diberi tontonan gratis untuk yang kedua kalinya tentu aku akan menghalangi siapa saja yang akan menggangu, termasuk si pinky yang ada disebelahku.

Aku dapat melihat api membara dari emeraldnya. Saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, dengan cepat aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menghentikan langkahnya yang akan mengganggu tontonan gratisku.

Setelah menyadari jika akulah orang memegang tangannya, Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan 'kenapa?'

Hahaha, dasar, pinky bodoh.

"Apa kalian membutuhkan hotel?" tanyaku yang masih memegang tangan Sakura.

=Sasuke pov=

"Apa kalian membutuhkan hotel?" tanya si aniki keriput dengan seringaiannya.

Oh, dia memegang tangan si pinky itu. Hn, sepertinya aniki mesum itu benar-benar sangat menyukai adegan yang aku lakukan tadi.

"Apa kau mau menyewa hotel, Naruto?" tanyaku kemudian sedikit menyeringai kepadanya.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

Lho, kenapa Sakura juga ikut berteriak? Aku tak mengajaknya.

"Jaga mulutmu, anak ayam." Dan, yah, si rubah sadis itupun mengganggu ketenangan kami saja. Maaf, Naruto, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan mengejarmu.

=Kyuubi pov=

"Apa kau mau menyewa hotel, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

saat ini aku sedang melihat, yah, aku mengintip kedalam kamar yang Sasuke tadi masuki, aku membututinya karena ada Naruto disana.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa dia menuruni kemesuman si keriput itu?

"Jaga mulutmu, anak ayam." Ketusku sambil membuka pintu dan melenggang masuk begitu saja.

"Kyuu?" serempak Naruto, Sakura, dan Itachi menatapku. Oh, Sasuke, jangan tanya. Saat ini dia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Aku merasakan perasaan yang lumayan buruk. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menjagamu, durian." Kataku sambil menatap tajam Naruto. Tampak ia tersenyum hambar. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa malah tersenyum hambar begitu, seperti sedang kepergok saja atau jangan-jangan dia memang mau jika Sasuke mengajaknya ke hotel.

Argh!

Anak ayam dan kepala durian yang satu ini benar-benar mesum!

"Jika sudah selesai. Kita pulang." Kataku.

"Aku pergi kesini bersama Sakura-Senpai, Kyuu." Kata Naruto polos.

Ergh! Adikku yang satu ini benar kelewat bodoh.

Baiklah, aku menyerah dari pada hatiku harus luluh-lantah menerima puppy eyes miliknya itu.

=Sasuke pov=

Setelah hampir 2 jam menjengkuk Itachi, akhirnya tiga manusia berisik itu, pulang juga. Keadaan sudah kembali sepi. Hanya ada aku dan Itachi.

"Kau menyukainya, hm?" tanya Itachi datar sambil memakan apel yang diberikan oleh Kyuubi. "Aku bisa membantumu."

"Tinggal singkirkan si pinky dan si rubah itu saja." Kataku santai.

"Apa kata ayah dan ibu jika mereka tahu kau juga menyimpang?"

"Entahlah." Jawabku tak mau tahu. "Bagaimana dengan Deidara?"

"Hahaha, kalau boleh jujur, aku menyukai pemuda pirang tersebut, lemah lembut, anggun. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah sadar, jika itu hanya rasa suka." Jawabnya.

"Kau yakin hanya sebatas suka? Aku melihatmu menciumnya beberapa waktu yang lalu ditaman belakang kampus." Kataku mencoba menguji kesabarannya.

"Nafsu, mungkin. Dia begitu manis." Jawabnya frontal.

'Gila.' Batinku.

"Aku sudah sering menciumnya."

"Pelampiasan karena tak bisa mendapati Kyuubi, hm?"

"Kau seperti detektif saja."

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Hah, kau banyak sekali penggemar, hn?" tanyaku sambil melangkahkan kaki untuk membukakan pintu.

Demi Tuhan, panjang umur. Baru dibicarakan orangnya sudah berada didepanku.

Deidara.

"Aku hanya membawa buah pir." Katanya sambil mengangkat sekantung buah pir yang berada ditangan kanannya.

"Masuklah." Kata Itachi.

Setelah menutup pintu, dengan langkah santai aku duduk di sofa yang berada dipojokan ruangan.

"Apanya yang patah?" tanya Deidara tanpa basa-basi dan itu sedikit membuatku terkikik geli.

"Aku tak mengira jika kau akan menjengukku." Kata Itachi tak menjawab pertanyaan Deidara. "Kau merindukanku?" tanyanya kemudian meletakkan tangannya dibahu Deidara dan mendekatkan wajah Deidara kewajahnya.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan?' batinku sambil meneguk liur.

Sempat aku melihat Itachi menatapku dan mengedipkan matanya. Sepertinya itu tanda bahwa "Lihat dan pelajari".

Dengan cakapnya, Itachi menjilat bibir Deidara seolah-oleh bibir itu adalah permen.

"Hnhg…" satu erangan dari mulut Deidara berhasil masuk ketelingaku. "Hngh…I..ita.." desahnya sambil meremas selimut yang berada tak jauh dari jangkuannya.

Dapat kulihat kedua pasang mata mereka berdua tertutup rapat.

Lidah mereka saling menginsap. Seolah-oleh bertarung. Desahan Deidara juga sudah tak terkontrol. Aku? Aku hanya duduk terdiam dan buah apel yang sedari tadi ada digenggamanku sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Hmph…"

"Novelku tertinggal." Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangan dan dia adalah Kyuubi.

Dapat kulihat langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Itachi dan Deidara masih belum menghentikan ciuman panas keduanya. Setelah beberapa detik melihat adegan panas itu, Kyuubi mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihatku sedang duduk disalah satu sofa. Aku mengangkat novel yang sepertinya ia berjalan dengan cepat kearahku, mengambil novelnya, kemudian pergi.

"Memalukan." Kataku.

Demi Tuhan, apa Itachi dan Deidara tak mendengar suara Kyuubi tadi? Atau mereka memang sengaja? "Memalukan." Kataku kemudian menggigit apelku. Aku tak berniat menghentikan keduanya. Terserah.

Jujur saja, aku sempat merasa sakit saat melihat tatapan Kyuubi tadi.

Ah, aku lelah. Lebih baik aku tidur saja disini.

=Kyuubi pov=

Saat sudah tiba diparkiran dan memasuki mobil, tiba-tiba aku baru tersadar jika novel yang aku bawa tadi tertinggal diruangan dimana Itachi dirawat.

Sial.

Setelah meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura begitu saja, akupun berlari secepat kilat. Tak butuh waktu lima menit, aku sudah berada dilantai tiga tempat Itachi dirawat. Tanpa basa-basi, akupun langsung masuk ke ruangan itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat dengan jelas Itachi sedang berciuman dengan Deidara.

Awalnya masa bodoh sekali. Aku tak peduli. Karena aku tak peduli itu tadi, kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa tertimpa beton seberat 20kg, sakit.

Yah, aku memang tak memasang tampang kerkejut karena memang sepertinya tatapan itu tak pantas aku pasang diwajahku.

Merasa seperti orang bodoh, akhirnya aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mungkin masih ada Sasuke disini. Dan yah, aku melihatnya dan dia melambaikan novelku. Tak ingin berlama-lama, aku langsung berjalan cepat kearahnya, mengambil novelku, dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

'Ada apa denganku? Bisa saja kan aku menjahili si keriput mesum itu?' batinku sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju parkiran.

Tak ingin berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dan tak menyadari dengan langkah kaki yang membawaku, ternyata aku sudah tiba diparkiran.

"Bawa mobilnya." Kataku sambil menyuruh Naruto untuk keluar dari jok penumpang depan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto namun dia menurut saja.

=Itachi pov=

Karena sepertinya perkataan Sasuke tadi ada benarnya: "Pelampiasan karena tak bisa mendapati Kyuubi, hm?", dengan gerakan tenang akupun menarik bahu Deidara agar wajahnya mendekati wajahku kemudian menjilat bibirnya.

Entahlah, apakah dia tahu jika aku melakukannya karena memang pelampiasan saja atau tidak, dia tak pernah menolaknya. Aku bahkan tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang melihat kami berdua, dia sudah besar dan sepertinya dia harus sedikit belajar, mungkin.

Setelah cukup menjilati bibir itu, akupun melumatnya. Aku menyukai bibir ini, nakal.

Lumatankupun semakin aku perdalam hingga Deidara sedikit mendesah. Dia sangat sensitive. Aku sempat mengintip matanya yang ternyata sudah tertutup rapat, melihat itu, akupun menutup mataku, menikmati lumatan dan desahannya.

"Novelku tertinggal." Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang masuk keadalam ruangan dan aku tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Sengaja tak menghentikan lumatanku, aku sedikit mengintip Kyuubi yang sedang mematung dipintu masuk.

Tatapannya datar.

Hah, bodoh sekali aku ini berharap ia akan memasang tampang kaget atau marah, tentu saja itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Dia normal, tak menyukaiku, dan dia menyayangi Hinata.

Baiklah, aku juga masih sangat ingin menikmati bibir Deidara. Jadi, tak kuhentikan lumatanku. Saat ini diapun sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari.

"Memalukan." Dari kejauhan aku dapat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. "Memalukan." Katanya lagi.

Hah, bodoh sekali.

"Sudah." Kata Deidara sambil melepaskan dirinya dariku. Dapat kulihat, ia membersihkan bibirnya dari lelehan saliva, entah milik siapa. "Kau memalukan, Sensei." Yah, itulah katanya. Aku suka itu.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanyaku saat Deidara sudah meletakkan kantong pirnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Tentu. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan buah pir." Katanya kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Hah.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidur." Kataku kepada Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan, Sasukepun bangkit dari baringnya dan berjalan kearahku.

"Mudah-mudahan aku tak memiliki sifat "tak tahu malu"mu itu, aniki." Kata Sasuke kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

/\

/\

/\

/\

Kampus

=Naruto pov=

Sudah hari kedua sejak kami menjenguk Itachi-Sensei dan wajah Kyuubi juga selalu tampak menyeramkan sejak saat itu.

Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan menanyainya kenapa.

"Akhir pekan ini kami akan bersantai ke vila. Mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke kepada Kyuubi.

"Hn." Balas Kyuubi.

"Apa kau juga mau ikut, Naruto?" tawar Sasuke kepadaku. Secepat kilat aku menggeleng. "Baiklah."

"Aku ada kelas." Kataku kemudian meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Sasuke. Bukan bermaksud menghindar, namun aku benar-benar ada kelas.

=Sasuke pov=

'Sepertinya dia menghindariku.' Pikirku saat Naruto meninggalkan kami dengan alasan "ada kelas".

"Hah…"

Oh, ayolah, ini adalah helaan nafas Kyuubi ke tujuh sepanjang pagi ini. sepertinya dia ada masalah.

"Menghela nafas dapat memendekkan umurmu." Ketusku.

"Baguslah." Jawabnya ngasal. Benar, sepertinya dia ada masalah.

"Apa kau akan menghadiri pernikahan Hinata?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Tidak. Lagian kita tak memiliki libur. Aku malas harus ketinggalan mata kuliah." Jawabnya sok bijak. Padahal yang kutahu dia sering membolos, ya aku juga. "Aku mau ke kelas. Kau?" tanyanya sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Hn."

Dan kami berduapun berjalan menuju kelas.

Setelah mengikuti kelas dari pagi sampai siang. Aku memutuskan akan langsung pulang, aku lelah.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku saat melihat Kyuubi dengan langkah santai menuju kelas sebelah yang kelihatannya hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa saja mengingat kelas mereka juga sudah berakhir.

"Mengunjungi teman." Jawabnya.

Aku tak yakin dengan kata "mengunjungi" yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi mengingat kelas yang ia tuju adalah kelas dimana salah satu mahasiswanya adalah Deidara.

Tanpa meminta izin darinya dan aku memang tak akan pernah melakukan itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dari belakamg.

Brak!

Dengan santainya Kyuubi menendang pintu kelas yang memang tak begitu tertutup. Seluruh mata mahasiswa tertuju kepadanya. Tahu siapa yang menendang pintu tersebut, para mahasiswa itu memakluminya saja.

Aku yakin, jika mahasiswa lain yang melakukan hal itu, sudah dipastikan sumpah-serapah akan dia terima. Yah, ini Kyuubi, anak pemilik kampus, tentu saja mereka akan pura-pura tuli dan bisu. Penjilat.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan sesuatu denganmu." Kata Kyuubi saat sudah berdiri tepat didepan meja Deidara.

Betul dugaanku, dia memang akan mendatangi Deidara.

Tak ada jawaban dari Deidara namun ia bangkit dari kursi. Melihat itu, Kyuubipun melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu didepan Deidara dan menuntun Deidara dan aku, mungkin, ke taman belakang kampus.

Tentu Kyuubi tak akan mempermasalahkan aku, yah, karena memang aku tak pernah mencampuri urusannya.

Bugh!

Satu tonjokan diperut Deidara, membuatnya membungkuk kesakitan.

"Mungkin saat itu kau sedang dalam masalah, Dei. Itu sebabnya kau membantu Kiba untuk mendapatkan Hinata." Kata Kyuubi dan aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dia bicarakan. Tapi, ah, masa bodoh.

Bugh!

Satu layangan lutut Kyuubi didagu Deidara membuat badan itu akhirnya terhempas ke tanah. Terlihat darah mengalir keluar dari samping mulutnya.

Tak ada perlawanan maupun perkataan-perkataan pedas dari Deidara. Dia hanya diam.

"Aku ingin kau angkat kaki dari kampus ini. Dari Jepang sekalian." Kata Kyuubi sambil memegang dagu Deidara. Tampak Kyuubi menatap Deidara dengan tenang. "Bisa?" tanya Kyuubi santai sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari dagu Deidara. "Aku beri waktu 2x24jam." Tambahnya kemudian meninggalkan aku dan Deidara.

Aku menatap Deidara yang masih terjatuh ditanah.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu," kataku kemudian membelakangi Deidara, hendak meninggalkan taman belakang kampus. "Aku mengenal Kyuubi. Berhati-hatilah dengan apa yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya." Aku memperingatinya kemudian meninggalkan taman belakang kampus.

=Deidara pov=

"Aku ingin kau angkat kaki dari kampus ini. Dari Jepang sekalian." Katanya sambil memegang daguku yang sudah basah karena darah.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan santai, aku tahu tatapan macam apa itu.

Benar, sejak kejadian diruangan itu, aku jadi takut kepadanya. Aku pikir dia hanya besar omongan saja mengingat orangtuanya adalah orang yang terpandang, namun dari tatapan dan nada bicaranya saat itu, aku harus benar-benar berhati-hati dengan nyawaku. Aku tak tahu tipe manusia seperti apa kyuubi itu.

"Bisa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari daguku. "Aku beri waktu 2x24jam." Tambahnya kemudian meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke.

Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu," kata Sasuke kemudian membelakangiku, hendak meninggalkan taman belakang kampus. "Aku mengenal Kyuubi. Berhati-hatilah dengan apa yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya." Katanya memperingatiku dan setelah itu dia melenggang pergi.

Betul, sepertinya aku harus segera menjauh dari Kyuubi.

/\

/\

/\

Akhir pekan

Vila Uchiha

=Itachi pov=

"Kita akan menonton semalam suntuk." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan hard-disk ku dari dalam tas. Tampak Sasuke dan Kyuubi tak tertarik dengan ajakkan ku. Hah, mereka berdua menyebalkan. "Baiklah. Aku akan menonton sendiri saja." Kataku kemudian bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

Saat ini masih pagi dan kamipun baru tiba. Hanya kami bertiga saja yang bersantai ke vila ini. Orangtuaku tiba-tiba saja ada meeting. Sebenarnya merekalah yang mengajak kami untuk bersantai disini.

=Kyuubi pov=

'Jika tahu paman dan bibi tak jadi ikut, tentu saja aku akan menolak untuk bersantai disini.' Batinku.

Apalagi saat tahu jika Itachi juga ikut. Benar-benar kesialan buatku.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah tahu kamarmu, kan? Aku mau tidur dulu. Nanti malam aku akan ikut Itachi nonton." Kata Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Apa?

Apa yang dia katakan tadi?

Ikut menonton dengan Itachi?

Kupikir dia tak akan ikut menonton.

Karena kesal, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat isi vila. Yah, aku sudah sering kesini namun tetap saja vila ini menggodaku untuk menatapnya. Aku tahu, meskipun keluargaku lebih berada dari keluarga Uchiha, tapi kami tak memiliki satu vilapun. Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan meminta suami si wanita sadis itu untuk membeli vila.

Saat aku menginjakkan kaki diruang tamu, aku baru menyadari jika tak ada satu pelayanpun terlihat di dalam vila ini. Tak seperti dikediaman utama mereka yang dipenuhi oleh pelayan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakan mini. Kubuka pintu tersebut dan bau khas bebukuan langsung memenuhi indera penciumku. Aku sangat suka bau ini. Aku hanya melihat perpustakaan itu sebentar, kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang keluarga.

Ruangan berukuran 8x8m ini terlihat begitu minimalis. Aku suka. Ada beberapa figura besar yang menghiasi dinding bercat putih nan kokoh yang ada dihadapanku. Didalam figura itu terlihat foto paman, bibi, si keriput mesum, dan si anak ayam. Keluarga yang harmonis. Paman dan bibi juga terlihat sangat serasi.

Setelah membuang tatapan dari figura tersebut, aku melihat figura-figura lainnya. Ada foto Itachi yang wisuda, S1 dan S2. Hah, anak yang membanggakan, aku akui itu. Aku juga harus sepertinya.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan seperti itu." Kata Itachi sedikit mengagetkanku.

"Tentu saja." Ketusku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan lain. Aku tak ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Aku tak akan mengganggumu." Kata Itachi kemudian meniggalkanku diruang keluarga.

Ok, dia benar sekali.

Sedikit menghempaskan diri disofa, aku kembali menikmati ruang keluarga ini dan kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_**Tak tahu rasanya? Aku…aku jga tak tahu seperti apa rasanya karena itu terlalu sakit." , "Aku mengatakan padanya…hiks…. jika aku masih akan tetap menyayanginya. Hiks…hiks… Namun ia melepaskanku karena ia juga sangat menyayangiku." , "Saat itu aku hiks…aku ingin ingatanku hilang. Aku ingin mengakhiri hidup. Hiks… hiks… hahaha…", "Apa aku lelaki lemah, Sensei?" **_

'Sepertinya aku sudah gila. Sungguh memalukan. Menggelikan sekali.' Batinku saat mengingat kejadian itu. Aku benar-benar lemah ternyata. "Hoam…" sedikit mengusap mataku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata, beristirahat sebentar.

Sore

"Kau tidur seharian, Kyuu." Suara itu terdengar tak jauh dari telingaku.

Sedikit meregangkan otot-ototku, aku membuka mata, dan menoleh kesamping kananku. Ada Itachi disana dan terlihat sedang membaca novel.

Tunggu, novel itu…

"Seri kedua?" tanyaku yang masih terdengar mengantuk. Ok, aku tidur dari pagi sampai sore. Entahlah, setan apa yang telah merasukiku tadi.

"Iya." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tak tahu jika sudah keluar?"

"Aku membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau mau baca?" tanyanya kemudian menyodorkan novel itu kehadapanku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku sedikit jual mahal.

"Aku sudah membaca habis isinya." Katanya kemudian meletakan novel itu diatas meja. "Ambil saja jika kau mau." Katanya kemudian meninggalkanku.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kebaikkannya. Tentu saja aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Oh iya, mandi dan segera keruang tivi. Kami akan menonton sebentar lagi." Kata Itachi dari kejauhan. Tentu dia berbicara kepadaku.

Setelah mendengar ucapannya dan Sasuke juga ikut menonton, akhirnya aku menurut saja.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan makan, kamipun menonton. Sepertinya akan ada kantung mata yang akan bergantung dimataku besok.

Bagaimana tidak?

Rencananya kami akan menonton dari sore hingga larut malam atau mungkin subuh. Ingatkan aku jika Itachi adalah seorang maniak film.

"Aku harap kau bukan seorang hemophobia, Kyuu." Kata Itachi kemudian menyalakan tivi dan menekan tombol play pada remote tivi.

Apa?

Hemophobia?

Film macam apa yang akan mereka tonton?

/\

/\

/\

=Itachi pov=

"Huwekkk, huwekkk…"

"Aku tak mengira jika kau akan muntah." Kataku sambil mengurut-urut tengkuk Kyuubi yang sedang memuntahkan seluruh makanannya diwastafel.

"Huwekkk…"

"Oh, ayolah, Kyuu."

"Hu..huwek…"

'Seperti ibu-ibu hamil saja.' Batinku mulai tak tahan dengan suara muntahan dari Kyuubi. Bukan jorok namun suaranya benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu muntah. Tak bisakah dia mengeluarkan suara yang lebih gentle?

"Huwek…"

Srush…

Air keluar dari kran. Sepertinya acara muntahnya sudah selesai. Akupun menghentikan acara mengurutku.

"Sial kau, keriput." Katanya dengan nada lesu.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu." Kataku membela diri. "Lagian itu belum seberapa." Kataku lagi.

"Berengsek kau." Katanya kemudian menyikut perutku dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau tidur saja." Kataku kemudian memapahnya menuju kamarnya. Tentu saja aku memapahnya, ia terlihat begitu kehabisan tenaga setelah mengeluarkan seluruh makanan tadi. "Ini juga sudah larut." Kataku.

Terima kasih Tuhan, Kyuubi tak menolak saat aku memapahnya hingga masuk ke kamarnya. Tentu saja aku agak takut-takut memapahnya, takut dia akan memarahiku. Namun, sepertinya dia juga menyadari kenyataan jika ia cukup lelah.

"Lain kali aku akan mengopy film anime untukmu." Godaku. Ia hanya menatapku tajam. "Oh, atau film romantis?"

Tak ada jawaban darinya.

Aku membaringkan badannya ditempat tidur kemudian menarik selimut hingga kebagian dadanya.

"Tidurlah, Tuan Putri." Godaku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamar yang tak ku tutupi tadi.

"Film romantis sepertinya tak buruk." Katanya sedikit membuatku terkejut. Sejak kapan nada bicaranya berubah seperti itu?

Aku membalikkan badanku untuk menatapnya yang sedang berbaring manja ditempat tidur. Apa telingaku sudah sedikit rusak karena terjatuh dari tangga dulu?

"Baiklah." Kataku sedikit tersenyum hambar kemudian kembali membalikkan badanku untuk keluar.

"Kau suka film romantis?" tanyanya yang lagi-lagi membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

Dengan sedikit takut-takut, aku menutup pintu kamar dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Suka," jawabku. "Gone with the wind." Kataku menyebutkan judul film yang aku suka.

Aku melihatnya mengangguk dan…tersenyum.

Sial, aku bingung dengan Kyuubi yang sekarang.

Hening

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Kyuubi, sungguh.

"Apa aku menggelikan saat menangis didepanmu, Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi memecah keheningan sambil bangkit dari baringnya dan duduk menyanggah ke dinding.

Sepertinya ia membicarakan hal yang sudah berlalu.

"Kau seperti seorang gadis." Jawabku sedikit terkikik. "Tapi, jika kau merasa nyaman dengan menangis, tak peduli didepan orang atau tidak, lakukan saja. Jangan pedulikan pendapat orang." Jelasku.

Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Jujur, saat melihatmu menangis, aku merasakan ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk dadaku. Aku tidak berlebihan. Itu kenyataan." Kataku cepat.

Baiklah, aku sudah siap jika dia mengomeli atau bahkan memarahiku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku.

"Hn."

'Apa?'

Sedikit ragu-ragu, aku membuka mataku, mengintip ekspresi Kyuubi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Aku memarahimu?" tanyanya dengan nada ketusnya lagi.

Oh, syukurlah dia tak memarahiku.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah menangis didepan Naruto." katanya terdengar lirih. "Aku tahu dia sangat peduli padaku. Tapi, karena aku tak ingin membebaninya, lebih baik aku tak bercerita."

"Pilihan yang bijak." Kataku.

Sungguh aneh rasanya berbicara dengan Kyuubi sekarang. Jadi merasa sedikit canggung.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seorang biseks? Bukankah banyak gadis yang menyukaimu?" tanyanya kemudian. Frontal sekali.

"Tentu saja banyak gadis yang menyukaiku. Tapi mereka hanya suka. Mereka penjilat." Tekanku pada kata terakhirku. Iya, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah penjilat. Memalukan.

"Lalu, yang laki-laki?"

"Entahlah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku?" tanyanya berhasil membuatku bergindik ngeri.

Kenapa Kyuubi menanyakan hal itu?

Bukankah dia sangat acuh?

Frontal sekali.

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku, Kyuu?" tanyaku yang tersadar jika pertanyaannya itu hanya untuk mempermainkanku saja. Aku tak suka ini. "Yah, aku baru ingat kembali jika kau adalah rubah." Kataku kemudian bangkit dari dudukku. "Tidurlah." Setelah itu, akupun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar yang tiba-tiba seperti neraka bagiku.

=Kyuubi pov=

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku, Kyuu?" tanyanya. Dapat kulihat wajah tak suka terpampang disana, rahangnya juga terlihat mengeras.

Hey, aku sedang serius, kenapa dia mengatakan jika aku mempermainkannya?

"Yah, aku baru ingat kembali jika kau adalah rubah." Katanya sempat mengejutkanku kemudian ia bangkit dari sebelahku. "Tidurlah." Tambahnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar.

"Kau pikir aku mempermainkanmu?" tanyaku mulai tak suka diperlakukannya seperti ini. Iapun menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau pikir aku tak bisa berbicara serius, hah?" oke, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan meledak. Padahal dari tadi aku sudah berusaha tenang.

Ia sama sekali tak menatapku. Dia masih setia membelakangiku.

Hening

"Aku...Aku senang saat aku tahu jika kau merasa sakit saat melihatku menangis. Aku tak tahu kenapa." Potongku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatinya.

Mendengar perkataanku, Itachipun memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya dan menatapku yang sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Aku tak tahu perasaan macam apa itu." Kataku kemudian menunduk.

Oke, aku kembali mempermalukan diriku lagi.

Kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali berbicara dengannya aku menjadi lemah?

Ada-ada saja perasaan aneh yang datang mengganggu hatiku.

"Apa aku masih normal, Itachi?" tanyaku sambil menatap lekat kedalam onyxnya.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Jawabnya datar. "Aku…"

Cup

Ada setan yang mendorongku hingga aku mencium Itachi. Sungguh, aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa menciumnya, dibibirnya.

Dapat kulihat matanya menatapku datar. Dengan cepat, aku melepaskan ciumanku.

"Maaf." Kataku kemudian membalikkan badanku dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidur.

'Ngh?'

Cup

Rubyku membulat sempurna saat Itachi membalik badanku dengan cepat kemudian menciumku tepat dibibirku.

Kali ini aku melihat matanya terpejam.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan aku masih memasang wajah terkejutku. Aku melihatnya tersenyum kepadaku.

Senyum itu…

Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku setelah semua yang pernah aku lakukan kepadanya?

Aku…aku ingin terus melihat senyumnya.

Tanpa sadar, akupun memeluknya. Aku menangis, lagi. Aku menjadi seorang gadis cengeng sekarang.

"Tak apa. menangislah." Katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?

Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang sudah mengabur karena air mataku. Dia masih tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Kau cengeng, Kyuu." Godanya kemudian mengusap airmataku dan…mencium kedua mataku. "Aku…akan menunggumu." kata Itachi kemudian melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku tak suka ia melepaskan pelukanku dan juga perkataannya juga membuat dadaku sesak. Ergh! Apa mau ku sih?!

Aku kembali memeluknya dari belakang. Aku baru sadar ternyata badanya lumayan tinggi dariku. Dapat kucium aroma mint yang keluar dari baju rajutnya. Aku mengelus-elus kepalaku dibelakangnya.

Nyaman.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Kataku yang berhasil membuat diriku sendiri merasa bingung.

Dia membalikkan badannya, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya diwajahku kemudian menciumku lagi. Aku tak menolaknya, sama seperti tadi, aku hanya menerima perlakuannya.

Ia melumat bibirku pelan.

Rasa apa ini,Tuhan?

Dadaku bergemuruh dengan hebat.

Ia menuntun langkahku menuju tempat tidur. Kemudian membaringkanku perlahan tanpa melepaskan lumatannya.

"Hngh.." satu desahan berhasil keluar dari mulutku.

Rasa apa ini, Tuhan?

Kenapa otakku tiba-tiba tak bisa berpikir dengan rasional?

"Hn?" erangku sedikit kecewa saat Itachi menghentikan lumatannya.

"Aku harus berhenti. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu." Katanya dengan deru nafas yang berat. Ada keseriusan disana.

Aku menatapnya yang tampak menghindar dari tatapanku. Aku tersenyum lembut kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku kewajahnya.

Onyx beradu dengan ruby.

"Aku tak suka saat kau berhenti." Kataku terdengar nakal.

Aku tak bermaksud berkata demikian, sungguh. Sudah kukatakan jika otakku sudah kacau.

Aku mambawa wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Bisa kulihat onyxnya berusaha meyakinkanku dengan apa yang aku pinta. Aku memejamkan mataku kemudian menempelkan kembali bibirku ke bibirnya.

Tbc

Mifta: Hehehe, disini si Naru memang munculnya dikit ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**NiYo Chan**

**Proudly present**

**G.A.Y**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn(s):**

**BOY'S LOVE**

**OOC**

**TYPO(s)**

**PWP(Maybe)**

**Bold and Italic are flashback**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, etc**

**No Flame, DLDR, RnR**

**Rate T-M**

**Chap: 4**

Previous

=Kyuubi pov=

Onyx beradu dengan ruby.

"Aku tak suka saat kau berhenti." Kataku terdengar nakal.

Aku tak bermaksud berkata demikian, sungguh. Sudah kukatakan jika otakku sudah kacau.

Aku mambawa wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Bisa kulihat onyxnya berusaha meyakinkanku dengan apa yang aku pinta.

Aku memejamkan mataku kemudian menempelkan kembali bibirku ke bibir Itachi.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Akh…hm…"

Apa-apaan ini?

Ini sakit? Tapi…tapi…aku masih ingin yang lebih dari ini.

"Katakan kalau sakit." Kata Itachi kepadaku sambil masih berusaha memasukan kejantanannya kedalam rektumku.

Jujur, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara pasangan "gay" bercinta. Aku hanya…

APA!

AKU GAY?!

"AKH!" sakit! Itachi berengsek!

"Kyuu?" panggil Itachi cepat saat aku berteriak. "Aku bisa berhenti." Katanya lagi.

"Milikmu besar, berengsek." Dengusku sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Apa?

Apa yang aku katakan?

Kenapa otak dan mulutku tak sejalan? Sial!

/\

/\

/\

"Hmph…hmph…" masih sedikit sakit walaupun Itachi sudah beberapa kali mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya.

Sial, aku tak tahu dimana nikmatnya sex yang satu ini. Ya, meskipun aku belum pernah melakukan ini dengan gadis, tapi aku sering menontonnya.

Ckit

Ckit

Hah, tempat tidurnya bahkan ikut bersuara.

"Akh.."

Rasa apa itu tadi?

Lagi, aku mau merasakannya lagi.

"Hmph…hmph…."

"Kyuu…" panggil Itachi sambil menghentikan "sodokan"nya tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari rektumku. "Jangan ditahan." Katanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit khawatir. "See, bibirmu berdarah." Lanjutnya sambil mengecup bibirku yang sempat terasa rasa besi. "Jangan ditahan, ok? Katakan saja kalau masih sakit." Katanya berusaha menenangkan.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau bisa mencakarku." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut dan menuntun tanganku kepunggungnya.

"'Tachi," panggilku sambil membuang muka. "Aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh tadi. Apa yang kau "sentuh"?" tanyaku sedikit malu.

"Oh," ia tertawa kecil. "Itu sweet-spotmu, Kyuu. G-spot untuk gadis." Jelasnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kita mempunyai "itu"?" tanyaku yang sudah mulai aneh.

"Semua manusia ada, Kyuu." Jawabnya. "So, shall we?" izinnya untuk memulai kegiatan bercinta kami.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan sedikit menelan liurku.

"Teriak saja kalau sakit." Katanya kemudian mengecup bibirku.

"Hmph…" dapat aku rasakan kejantanannya sedikit ia keluarkan. "Hmph…" aku menahan suaraku saat ia memasukkan kejantanannya lagi kedalam rektumku.

Awalnya lambat namun sekarang gerakannya sedikit cepat.

"Akh…ah…" ah, sial, aku suka rasa ini.

Meleburkan seluruh tenagaku. Bahkan aku tak mampu untuk berpikir selain "sentuh itu lagi.". Sepertinya aku akan bunuh diri setelah ini.

"Ah..ah…ah..ah…" Tuhan, mulutku tak bisa berhenti mendesah.

Aneh rasanya, ia bahkan tak menyentuh kejantananku yang sama sekali belum menegang. Tapi…tapi…rasanya nikmat.

"Ride me." Kata Itachi kemudian berhenti menyentuh "sweet-spot"ku.

Aku memasang wajah sedikit kecawa dan memasang wajah kebingungan lebih banyak.

'Ride me? Apa maksudnya?' batinku.

Saat aku tengah berpikir, dengan cepat ia membalikkan keadaan. Yang awalnya ia diatasku, sekarang akulah diatasnya, maksudku, aku duduk dipinggulnya dengan kejantanannya yang masih berada direktumku dan itu sedikit sakit. Aku bahkan sempat meringis.

"Ride me, Kyuu." Katanya dengan wajah datar namun aku tahu otaknya itu sudah kelewat mesum.

Ok, akhirnya aku mengerti yang dia maksud. Tunggu, aku tak langsung bergerak. Aku diam sebentar kemudian menggerakkan tanganku kekejantananku yang sama sekali belum "terbangun". Dia curang.

"Biar aku yang tangani." Katanya kemudian "menyentuh" kejantananku.

Awalnya aku sedikit merinding.

Bagaimana dengan rasa malu?

Ah, urat maluku sudah putus!

Saat ia sudah mulai "mengocok" kejantananku, aku pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulku. Ah, begini lebih enak, aku yang mengendalikan, namun aku lelah.

"Ah…" tak perlu waktu lama, aku sudah membuat kejantanannya menyentuh sweet-spotku. "Ah…ah…ah…"

"Hmph…"

Glup

Dapat sedikit terdengar ditelingaku jika Itachi menelan liurnya.

"You good?" tanyaku.

"Are you kidding me?" tanyanya balik kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya dipantatku, memijat-mijatnya pelan.

"Ah…" sebentar lagi energiku akan habis. "Hn?" dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengangkat pantatku sedikit keatas kemudian ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dan "menyodok" kejantanannya dengan gerakkan yang sangat cepat ke rektumku.

"AKH….AH…AH…ITACHI…"

Ah, Tuhan, ini nikmat!

"ITACHI!"

"More?" tanyanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya dia juga keenakkan.

Aku mengangguk cepat.

Masih dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang menahan pantatku agar tak menduduki pinggulnya, ia pun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

"AKH…" karena energy sudah benar-benar habis, akhirnya aku menjatuhkan diriku dibadan Itachi. "AKH! AKH!" teriakku keenakkan tepat dibahunya.

"Kyuu…" erangnya. "I'm cumming." Katanya kemudian dengan cepat ia melepaskan kejantanannya dan membalikkan posisi-ia kembali berada ditasku- dan "menyemprot"kan spermanya ke perutku. "Akh! Akh…shhh." Erang dan desisnya keenakkan saat ia melihat cairannya sudah tertumpah ke perutku.

Aku hanya melihatnya mengelus-elus perutku yang sudah basah dengan cairannya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Wanna cum?" tanyanya padaku kemudian membaringkan dirinya disebelah kananku dengan tangan kiri menopang kepalanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku kembali mengocok kejantananku seperti yang biasa aku lakukan saat melakukan "permaian solo".

"Hngh…" aku memejamkan mataku menikmati sentuhan diriku sendiri. Karena aku tak ingin ia melihat wajahku saat aku akan klimaks, jadi, aku memalingkan wajahku ke celah tangannya yang sedang menopang kepalanya. "Hngh…shhhh…" erang dan desisku saat aku mulai merasakan perutku mengejang.

Aku sedikit heran, tak pernah aku mencapai klimaks secepat ini.

"AKH!"

Crot

Crot

Aku mengintip sedikit ke spermaku yang "menyembur" dengan hebatnya keperutku.

"Ah…huh…"

Cup

"My angel." Katanya sambil mencium keningku.

"Hah…hah…hah…aku lelah." Kataku yang masih setia menyembunyikan kepalaku ditangannya.

"Tidurlah kalau begitu." Balasnya. Dapat aku rasakan ia membersihkan perutku dengan tisu yang tadi sempat ia ambil dari meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur.

"'Tachi," panggilku saat ia sudah selesai membersihkan perutku dan berbaring disampingku-memelukku, "Apakah akan sakit?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Ini juga pertama untukku." Jawabnya kemudian kembali mencium keningku. "Kita akan ke dokter besok." Tambahnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Potongku cepat sambil sedikit menjauhinya. "Aku tidak mau." Tatapku horror. Apa kata dunia jika dunia tahu kalau aku adalah gay. Ya, ya, ya, tak usah dibahas.

"Haha, baiklah." Tenangnya sambil menarikku kembali kepelukannya. "Tidurlah, Kyuu."

"Hn."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Shit, sekarang giliran hati dan otakku yang tak sejalan. Dan sepertinya mulutku menjadi budak hatiku.

=Itachi pov=

Tak ku sangka jika kaki kyuubi sangat jenjang. Jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit salah tingkah waktu "mencopot" habis pakaiannya. Kulitnya juga putih, tidak seperti kulit Naruto. Aku yakin, rasanya pasti manis. Ok, my bad.

Memang tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah aku melepas habis pakaiannya. Aku salah tingkah, dia juga begitu.

Aku mengelus wajahnya yang sempat curi lirik padaku. Aku berusaha mentelepati "bisakah? Atau kita hentikan saja?"

Tapi, demi Tuhan, dia sudah "telanjang", akan sangat menyakitkan sekali jika ia menghentikan ini. "Barang" kebanggaanku juga sudah mulai "berteriak" kesakitan didalam sana, yah, if u know what I mean.

Ia hanya memberikan tatapan datar saja diiringi dengan desahan, yang menurutku adalah peng"iya"an untuk telepatiku tadi.

Aku menciumnya singkat kemudian melumuri jari tengahku dengan ludahku sendiri. Ku posisikan pada lubang pantatnya.

Demi celana dalam bergambar kodok milik Sasuke, aku tak tahu jika pantat Kyuubi sangat halus dan kenyal. Aku ingin menggigitnya.

Kumasukkan jari tengahku perlahan ke rektumnya. Dapat terasa dengan sangat jelas jika lubang pantatnya ia kepit, wajar.

Aku menatapnya kemudian tersenyum, yah, tersenyum, sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa dan menciumnya. Dia sungguh lucu.

Ku masukan lagi jariku dan kulihat Kyuubi menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan. Sudah bisa masuk sekarang. Aku hanya mengeluar-masukan jari tengahku beberapa kali supaya rektumnya tidak terkejut jika kedatangan "tamu" yang lebih besar dari jari tengah.

Merasa cukup dan aku melihat Kyuubi sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya, aku pun melepas seluruh pakaianku kemudian memposisikan kejantananku ke rektumnya.

/\

/\

/\

"Akh…hm…"

"Katakan kalau sakit." Kataku sambil masih berusaha memasukan kejantananku kedalam rektumnya.

Sudah beberapa kali aku mengeluar-masukkan kejantananku, namun aku belum menemukan titik dimana Kyuubi bisa kehabisan tenaganya.

Hey, aku baca itu di cerita kaum G.A.Y, tentu saja aku tak tahu apa itu benar atau tidak.

"Akh.."

'Hn?' berhasil menyentuhnyakah?

"Hmph…hmph…" masih saja ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bibirnya sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Setelah memintanya untuk tak menahan teriakan atau desahannya, tiba-tiba saja ia memanggilku.

"'Tachi," panggilnya sambil membuang muka. "Aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh tadi. Apa yang kau "sentuh"?" tanyanya sedikit malu, ada semburat pink disana walaupun wajahnya memang sudah memerah sejak tadi.

"Oh," aku tertawa kecil, namun benakku tertawa dengan gilanya. See, dia sangat manis. Dan…aku tak tahu dia sepolos itu. "Itu sweet-spotmu, Kyuu. G-spot untuk gadis." Jelasku mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kita mempunyai "itu"?" tanyanya lagi.

"Semua manusia ada, Kyuu." Jawabku. "So, shall we?" aku tak ingin menunda kegiatanku saat ini, tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku dapat mendengar desahannya, erangannya.

Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?

Entahlah.

"Ride me." Kataku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedikit kecewa dan lebih banyak bingungnya. Karena hal itulah, aku membalikkan posisi.

"Ride me, Kyuu." Kataku lagi setelah ia sudah menduduki pinggulku.

Saat aku memintanya untuk "menunggangi"ku, ia sempat diam kemudian mengelus kejantanannya sendiri.

Hah, pantas saja aku merasa ada yang terlupakan, aku lupa memanjakan kejantanannya yang baru aku sadari ternyata masih tertidur.

Kejantanannya mungil.

"Biar aku yang tangani." Kataku kemudian mengocok kejantanannya.

Sambil ia menunggangiku, sambil aku mengocok kejantanannya. Sangat nikmat hingga aku menelan liurku.

"You good?" tanyanya. Sepertinya dia meremehkanku.

"Are you kidding me?" tanyaku balik. Karena pertanyaannya itu, kemudian aku meletakkan kedua tanganku dipantatnya, memijat-mijatnya pelan, aku tak suka diremehkan. Akan aku goda dia.

"Ah…" sepertinya dia menikmati itu. "Hn?" dengan kedua tanganku, aku angkat pantatnya sedikit keatas kemudian aku gerakkan pinggulku dan "menyodok" rektumnya dengan gerakkan yang sangat cepat. Akan kubuat dia merasakan surga. Hey, itu juga aku baca di cerita kaum G.A.Y.

"AKH….AH…AH…ITACHI…"

Ah, aku suka mendengarnya menyebutkan namaku. na-ma-ku dan bukan "keriput".

"ITACHI!"

"More?" tanyaku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Hah, nikmat sekali.

Ia mengangguk dengan cepat. Oh, kau manis, Kyuu.

Masih dengan posisi yang belum berubah, aku sodokkan kejantananku lebih dalam dan semakin cepat.

"AKH…" karena sepertinya ia tak mampu mengimbangiku, badannyapun terjatuh menimpa badanku. "AKH! AKH!" teriak ditelingaku. Mendengar itu, semakin kupaju kecepatan gerakanku.

"Kyuu, I'm cumming." Kataku kemudian melepaskan kejantananku dan membaringkan Kyuubi. Memasukan sperma kedalam rectum sangat tidak dianjurkan saat sedang bercinta, yah, jangan tanya dimana aku membacanya. "Akh! Akh…shhhh." Nikmat sekali, apa lagi saat melihat perutnya sudah basah karena spermaku.

Kuelus-elus perutnya yang sudah basah itu. Dapat kurasakan dadanya naik-turun untuk memasok udara keparu-parunya.

"Wanna cum?" tanyaku kemudian membaringkan diri dengan tangan kiri menopang kepalaku. Tentu saja aku ingin terus memandanginya.

Hanya anggukan yang ia berikan.

Dapat kulihat ia mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat. Aku pernah melakukan onani dengan Sasuke, tapi, melihat Kyuubi melakukannya tepat didepanku, rasanya aku sangat bahagia. Aku berlebihan? Tidak.

"Hngh…" satu desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya juga semakin memerah.

'Hn?' kenapa dia menyembunyikan wajahnya? Aku ingin melihatnya.

"AKH!" tak perlu waktu lama, ia pun memuntahkan cairannya.

Crot

Crot

Cup

"That's my angel." Kataku sambil mencium keningnya. Aku sayang padanya.

Setelah ia mengatakan padaku jika ia lelah, akupun menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

"I love you." Ucapku sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap.

"I love you too." Balasnya datar.

Aku bahagia saat ini, sungguh. Aku tak peduli jika "I love you too" adalah sebuah kebohongan. Aku tak peduli. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki Kyuubi. Tapi apakah aku tidak menyakiti diriku sendiri jika aku mencintainya namun dia sama sekali tak mencintaiku?

Hah, apa yang aku pikirkan?

Aku baru tiba dari langit. Yang benar saja. Jangan buat diriku harus merasakan dunia bagian bawah. Aku mencintainya. Aku akan tetap menunggunya. Menunggunya untuk benar-benar membukakan hatinya untukku, mungkin.

Hey, aku bukan peramal yang bisa mengetahui jalan pikiran dan kebenaran pikirannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Kyuu." Bisikku sesunyi mungkin.

Aku memeluknya erat. Untuk malam ini, biarkan aku memeluknya seperti ini jika esok hari aku sudah tak bisa memeluknya lagi.

Apa?

Kenapa hatiku sakit saat berpikir demikian?

Terserahlah, malam ini dia milikku!

Dia pasti akan melupakan semua ini besok. Aku yakin itu. Aku pikir, mungkin juga, dia melakukan ini karena kasihan padaku.

Bullshit!

MALAM INI, DIA ADALAH MILIKKU, MILIK ITACHI UCHIHA!

=Sasuke pov=

Aku benci mengakuinya, namun terkadang menonton sendiri itu sangat tidak asyik.

'kemana perginya aniki keriput itu? Demi tuhan, tadi dia hanya mengantar Kyuubi ke kamar mandi untuk muntah. Dan ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam.'

Aku naik pitam. Dengan cepat aku mematikan televisi kemudian melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi untuk memarahi si keriput itu.

Saat aku akan berbelok ke kanan -ke kamar mandi- dari arah kiriku –kamar Kyuubi- aku bisa mendengarkan suara-suara aneh.

Sedikit mengorek telinga, akupun berjalan dengan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya dan suara itu...

'Sial, tak bagus untuk jantungku.' Batinku saat mendengar suara desahan, aku tak tahu milik siapa, kemudian aku melangkah menjauh dari pintu kamar Kyuubi menuju kamarku.

Untuk sesaat aku merasa terabaikan. Maksudku, setelah ini, Itachi tak akan menyayangiku lagi karena dia sudah memiliki Kyuubi. Hey, dia saudaraku, wajar saja jika aku akan berpikir begitu.

'Seandainya si Dobe itu ikut, pasti aku tak akan diacuhkan seperti sekarang ini.'

HEY!

Kenapa aku memikirkan si Dobe itu?

_"**Kau menyukainya, hm?"**_

Pertanyaan Itachi beberapa waktu yang lalu tiba-tiba muncul dipikiranku.

_"**Tinggal singkirkan si pinky dan si rubah itu saja."**_

Waktu itu aku hanya menjawab seadaanya.

'Hah, apa benar aku menyukai si Dobe itu?' batinku sambil masuk ke kamarku.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Baru tiba dikamarku, telepon genggam yang memang sengaja aku tinggalkan dikamar, berbunyi.

'Naruto?' sedikit tak percaya dia meneleponku, I mean, ini sudah larut.

"Hn." Sahutku.

"Apa Kyuu baik-baik saja? Apa dia berkelahi dengan Itachi-Sensei? Perasaanku tak enak, Sasuke. Tolong lerai dia jika mereka bertengkar."

Hah, untuk sesaat aku rindu suaranya.

APA!?

"Hn." Tanggapku yang memang sengaja aku lakukan agar ia mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"HEY, AKU SERIUS, TEME! JIKA TERJADI SESUATU PADA KYUUBI, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriaknya dan berhasil membuatku menjauhkan telepon genggamku dari telingaku. Sangat tidak sehat untuk pendengaranku.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Dobe." Kataku kemudian, tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Kasihan jika dia harus khawatir sepanjang malam karena Kyuubi menginap bersama kami. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanyaku sambil membaringkan diri ditempat tidur.

"Aku mengkhawtirkan Kyuu." Jawabnya pelan terdengar lirih. Berlebihan. Tapi ada benarnya, jika dia mengetahui apa yang Itachi lakukan pada kakaknya, dia pasti akan mengamuk.

"Hey, kau tidak takut dirumah sendirian?" tanyaku mulai memggodanya.

"Tidak. Ada Sai-Senpai dan Gaara-Senpai yang menginap dirumahku. Hehehe, aku sengaja meminta mereka menginap karena.."

"Kau tak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, Naruto?" tanyaku sedikit menaikan suaraku. Lho, kenapa aku lakuakn itu?

"Kenapa kau berteriak, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran dari seberang sana.

'Apa? Aku berteriak?' batinku. "Aku mengantuk." Kataku kemudian dengan tidak sopannya mematikan telepon genggamku dan menarik selimutku dengan kasar, tidur, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur.

=Naruto pov=

"Hah…"

Entahlah, aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas selama lebih dari setengah jam ini.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpa Kyuubi.

Perasaanku saja mungkin. Aku sudah meneleponnya dan aku baru sadar jika ia selalu mendiamkan telepon genggamnya saat tidur. Jadi, percuma saja.

Tentu aku tak ingin mengganggu Itachi-Sensei, jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Sasuke. Dan syukurlah, panggilan pertamaku langsung ia angkat.

"Hn." Itulah sapaannya.

"Apa Kyuu baik-baik saja? Apa dia berkelahi dengan Itachi-Sensei? Perasaanku tak enak, Sasuke. Tolong lerai dia jika mereka bertengkar." Tanyaku tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi tanggapan itu yang dia berikan. Kau kesal.

"HEY, AKU SERIUS, TEME! JIKA TERJADI SESUATU PADA KYUUBI, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriakku tanpa tahu malu.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Dobe." Akhirnya dengan teriakkanku dia bisa menjawabku dengan jawaban yang ingin aku dengar. Tentu saja aku ingin Kyuu baik-baik saja. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku mengkhawtirkan Kyuu." Jawabku lirih sambil memikirkan Kyuu.

"Hey, kau tidak takut dirumah sendirian?" dia mulai menganggapku anak kecil. Sial.

"Tidak. Ada Sai-Senpai dan Gaara-Senpai yang menginap dirumahku. Hehehe, aku sengaja meminta mereka menginap karena.." Itulah yang keluar dari mulutku. Padalah aku ingin berbohong, tapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku tidak mahir membohongi orang.

"Kau tak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, Naruto?"

'Kenapa dia?' batinku saat mendengar Sasuke berteriak. "Kenapa kau berteriak, Sasuke?" tanyaku dengan nada lemah.

"Aku mengantuk." Itu jawabannya, melenceng dari apa yang aku tanyakan. Dan setelah itu, dengan seenaknya saja ia memutuskan pembicaraan kami.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku sambil menatap telepon genggamku.

"Kau belum tidur, Naruto?" tanya Sai-Senpai sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Saat ini aku sedang berada diruang tamu yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Sai-Senpai dan Gaara-Senpai, sepertinya ia terbangun karena teriakkan ku tadi.

"Oh, ini baru mau tidur." Kataku kemudian meninggalkan Sai-Senpai.

Boleh jujur?

Sebenarnya aku ingin menangis saat ini.

Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba meneriakiku?

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mematikan teleponnya?

Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

Pagi

=Kyuui pov=

"Hngh…" erangku sambil meregangkan otot-ototku. "Ouch…" sial, pungungku sakit. 'Dimana si Keriput itu?' batinku saat aku sama sekali tak merasakan aura mesum darinya.

Hey, kenapa aku langsung mencarinya?

Hening

Hening

Hening

Sial, apa dia memanfaatkan ketulusanku semalam, hah?

'Kurang ajar.' Batinku kesal.

Sedikit berhati-hati, aku turun dari tempat tidur, memasa…ngkan…

'Pakaianku?' batinku saat melihat pakaian ku sudah melekat dibadanku.

Mungkinkah Itachi?

Melihat kearah jam dinding dan melihat sekarang baru pukul 8, akupun memilih untuk berjalan ke balkon yang berada di kamarku.

Aku lebih memilih menenangkan diri dulu daripada menggosok gigit atau cuci muka. Aku harus mengambil alih kembali otakku.

Dengan jalan tertatih, aku sudah tiba di balkon.

"Hm…" kuhirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Baunya sangat menenangkan.

Aku suka ini.

'Apa aku terlihat murahan dimata keriput itu? Apa dia memanfaatkan itu semua?' ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenakku.

Aku bingung harus bicara apa nanti saat bertemu dengannya. Haruskan bersikap biasa-biasa saja? Atau…

=Itachi pov=

"Hngh…" aku dapat mendengar erangan Kyuubi dipelukanku. Hey, aku tidak mabuk semalam, jadi, tentu saja aku ingat jika Kyuubi tidur denganku.

Melihatnya tertidur saat ini, membuat kebahagiaan ku semakin sempurna. Aku ingin seperti ini, melihatnya terlelap dipelukanku dan terbangun dipelukanku juga. Aku menginginkan ini. tapi dia…apakah dia juga menginginkan ini?

Sakit

Sedikit mengelus rambut panjangnya yang terurai, tak sengaja aku melihat jam sudah menunjukan jam 7.

Aku tak ingin dia terbangun didalam pelukanku jika ia tak ingin. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukanku dengan perlahan, kemudian kembali ke kamarku.

Sakit

/\

/\

"BERENGSEK KAU, ITACHI!"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena terkejut mendengar teriakan dari Kyuubi.

Tunggu.

Kyuubi?

Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kenapa dia berteriak? Tidak, bukan itu pertanyaannya.

Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Berengsek kau." Katanya kemudian berganti dengan nada lirih.

Ada apa ini? sungguh.

Nyawaku juga masih belum terkumpul semua, sepertinya.

"Serendah apa aku dimatamu, Itachi?" tanyanya berhasil membuat mataku terbelalak dengan lebar dan membuat dadaku sesak.

Sakit sekali.

Apa yang dia bicarakan?

Lalu, wajah itu?

Ada apa dengannya?

"Jangan ambil tubuhku jika kau tak benar-benar menyayangiku." Katanya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Demi Tuhan, ada apa dengannya?

Karena tak ingin sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi, aku memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyuu?" tanyaku sambil menahan langkahnya. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Aku takkan puas sampai ia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku.

"Seharusnya aku ingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu," katanya sambil menatap mataku.

Tuhan, tatapan apa itu? Kenapa penuh luka?

"Kau lebih menyayangi Deidara." Katanya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku.

Sakit.

Kenapa dadaku begitu sakit?

Deidara?

Kenapa bisa Deidara?

=Kyuubi pov=

Setelah memutuskan untuk tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar Itachi. Setelah sampai tujuan, akupun langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Dei…"

Deg

'Dei?' batinku. 'Kenapa Deidara?' batinku tersenyum kecut. 'Dia memimpikan Deidara setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku semalam?'

Dugaanku tak salah, dia memanfaatkan ketulusanku. Sebegini sakitnya, kah? Aku tak tahu jika menyayangi seseorang akan sesakit ini.

'Berengsek!'

"BERENGSEK KAU, ITACHI!"

Teriakku membabi-buta. Aku…aku benci padanya.

"Berengsek kau." Kataku lirih. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak akan memperlihatkan kelemahanku didepannya! "Serendah apa aku dimatamu, Itachi?" tanyaku.

Dadaku…

Kenapa sakit…

"Jangan ambil tubuhku jika kau tak benar-benar menyayangiku." Kataku kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Aku tak tahan. Aku ingin pulang detik ini juga!

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyuu?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam tanganku. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sial, dia mempermainkanku, hah? Pura-pura tak tahu!?

"Seharusnya aku ingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu," kataku sambil menatap matanya. Aku akan menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Aku…aku benci padanya. "Kau lebih menyayangi Deidara." Kataku kemudian melenggang pergi. Aku sudah tak peduli dengan rasa sakit dipunggung dan dibagian bawahku. Dadakulah yang lebih sakit dari itu semua.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barangku, akupun bergegas keluar dari vila itu. Terserah, aku akan mencari angkutan umum saja walaupun itu mustahil.

Sungguh berengsek, dia bahkan tak mengejarku. Dia pembohong!

Berengsek!

'Berengsek kau, Uchiha!'

=Sasuke pov=

Aku melihat Kyuubi berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju kamar Itachi, karena penasaran, aku mengekorinya. Tak begitu jauh jarak kami berdua, aku juga yakin jika Kyuubi tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku melihatnya membuka pintu kamar Itachi kemudian masuk. Aku segera berlari untuk mengintip atau setidaknya menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Dei…"

'Apa?' batinku sedikit terkejut saat aku mendengar erangan Itachi. Aku mengintip sedikit dan, yah, dia sedang tertidur. Bermimpikah? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, bukankah semalam dia baru bercinta dengan Kyuubi? Lalu kenapa dia memimpikan Deidara?

Itachi idiot!

Dan setelah itu, aku mendengar Kyuubi berteriak, memarahi Itachi.

Sepertinya dia akan membenci kakakku. Tak ingin ketahuan menguping, aku pun kembali berjalan menjauhi kamar Itachi. Nanti dia juga akan bercerita. Jika tidak? Aku yang akan menanyainya.

Hey, aku tahu seperti apa yang Kyuubi rasakan. Pasti sakit saat mendengar seseorang yang sudah "meniduri"mu menyebut nama orang lain apalagi musuhmu didalam tidurnya.

Saat melihat Itachi hendak mengejar Kyuubi, dengan cepat aku menahannya.

"Apa kau gila!?" bentaknya padaku.

Apa? Dia membentakku? Bagus, Kyuubi benar-benar sudah membuatnya berubah. Maksudku, itu bagus, sungguh.

"Hey, apa kau sudah gila?" tanyanya lagi saat aku hanya terdiam.

"Mungkin saat ini dia butuh waktu sendirian." Kataku tenang sambil masih memegang tangan Itachi. "Dan…pertanyaan itu seharusnya untukmu sendiri." Tambahku kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan kembali duduk ke sofa. "Apa kau gila? Dei?" tanyaku sambil mengikuti nada erangan itachi tadi. "Deidara sudah tak di Jepang lagi. Berhentilah memikirkannya. Aku jadi bingung, jangan-jangan kau benar-benar "suka" dengan Deidara." Kataku panjang lebar sambil bangkit dari sofa. Jujur, aku sedikit marah saat ini. "Jangan permainkan Kyuubi, Itachi." Lanjutku kemudian melenggang ke kamarku.

Kalau sampai ia hanya mempermainkan Kyuubi, bisa aku pastikan dia tidak akan pernah melihat wajah rubah itu lagi.

Dasar Itachi.

=Itachi pov=

_"**Mungkin saat ini dia butuh waktu sendirian." , "Dan…pertanyaan itu seharusnya untukmu sendiri.", "Apa kau gila? Dei?"**_

Perkataan dan pertanyaan dari Sasuke, kupikir, ada benarnya juga.

Maksudku…hah…

Kenapa Deidara masuk kedalam mimpiku?

"Aku jadi bingung, jangan-jangan kau benar-benar "suka" dengan Deidara."

Kalimat itu juga benar-benar "tak masuk akal"

'Apa mungkin?'

"Tidak mungkin." Jawabku pada pertanyaan ku sendiri. "Aku menyayangi Kyuubi." Kataku pelan.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di balkon yang ada dikamarku. Sudah siang sekarang dan aku yakin, Kyuubi pasti sudah tiba dirumahnya. Ya, itupun kalau dia pulang ke rumahnya.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hn?" sedikit malas, aku mengambil telepon genggamku yang berdering. "Ada apa, Naruto?" jawab ku pelan. Aku sudah siap jika dia akan memarahiku.

"Kyuubi…."

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Shuren RedruM  
**

**Proudly Present**

**G.A.Y**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn(s):**

**BOY'S LOVE**

**OOC**

**TYPO(s)**

**PWP (Maybe)**

**NOT EYD**

**Bold and Italic are Flashback**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, etc**

**No Flame, DLDR, RnR**

**Rate T-M**

**Chap 5**

Previous

=Itachi pov=

'Apa mungkin?'

"Tidak mungkin." Jawabku pada pertanyaan ku sendiri. "Aku menyayangi Kyuubi." Kataku pelan.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di balkon yang ada dikamarku. Sudah siang sekarang dan aku yakin, Kyuubi pasti sudah tiba dirumahnya. Ya, itupun kalau dia pulang ke rumahnya.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hn?" sedikit malas, aku mengambil telepon genggamku yang berdering. "Ada apa, Naruto?" jawab ku pelan. Aku sudah siap jika dia akan memarahiku.

"Kyuubi…."

/\

/\

/\

/\

3 hari kemudian

=Normal pov=

"Datang lagi, Sensei?" tanya Naruto dari ruang keluarga yang tak jauh dari pintu utama saat melihat Itachi datang lagi kerumahnya. Dan ini sudah kali ke 4, mungkin atau lebih, ia kerumah Namikaze itu.

"Hehehe, iya, Naruto." jawab Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua kediaman itu.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Sensei." Kata Naruto sambil menyusul Itachi yang sudah setengah jalan.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu." Sahut Itachi sambil menanti Naruto yang menyusulnya. "Aku yang salah." kata Itachi sambil menepuk bahu Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. "Jika bukan karena aku, pasti dia tidak seperti sekarang ini." lanjut Itachi saat sudah membuka sebuah pintu kamar berwarna merah-kehitaman, kamar Kyuubi.

"Kyuu nakal, ya, Sensei?" tanya Naruto bermaksud meremehkan Kyuubi. "Aku tak tahu jika Kyuu sangat ceroboh." Katanya sambil duduk disalah satu sofa yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur Kyuubi.

"Hahaha, kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kepala kita tak bekerja, Naruto." jawab Itachi. "Hey, Kyuu," panggil Itachi sambil menatap wajah tidur, atau lebih tepatnya wajah tak sadar Kyuubi a.k.a koma, "Jangan tidur terlalu lama. Kau bisa gemuk." Lanjutnya kemudian mengelus rambut Kyuubi yang tampaknya sudah rapi tersisir oleh sang ibu.

Ya, Minato dan Kushina segera pulang saat mendengar anak sulung mereka mengalami kecelakaan.

Dan ini sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian itu. Kadang Kushina membentak Kyuubi yang sedang koma; "Kenapa kau ceroboh, anak nakal? Aku pikir kau sepertiku, ternyata kau seperti ayahmu."

Begitulah bentakan yang sering Kushina keluarkan. Sungguh, dia sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya. Walau kadang terdengar membentak, sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit saat melihat Kyuubi yang sama sekali belum sadarkan diri. seperti….separuh hidupnya menghilang.

Ia bahkan benci mengakui jika ia sangat merindukan omelan, ocehan, bentakkan dan teriakkan si sulung. Kyuubi tak akan pernah tahu jika sudah tiga hari ini, ibu yang selalu membentak dan memarahinya, selalu menangisinya. Bahkan sudah tiga hari ini, sudah beberapa kali pastur mengunjungi Kyuubi dan mendoakannya.

Terdengar berlebihan?

Namun itulah Kushina.

"Kau datang lagi, Itachi?" tanya Kushina saat melihat Itachi sedang membaca sesutau disamping ranjang Kyuubi, disebelah Kyuubi. Membaca novel yang Itachi berikan kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bibi…" sapa Itachi sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membungkuk hormat.

"Sudah malam, pulanglah." Kata Kushina sambil berjalan kearah sofa dimana Naruto tertidur diatasnya. Menyelimuti bungsunya. Ia tahu, menyuruh Naruto untuk tidur dikamarnya sendiri berarti adu mulut baginya dan Kushina tak ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Aku akan menjaganya." Kata Itachi dalam.

Kushina menatap Itachi sebentar kemudian menatap Kyuubi yang sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan sadar kemudian menatap Itachi lagi.

"Hah…" terdengar helaan nafas berat yang keluar dari mulut Kushina. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, ya, Itachi. Bibi tak ingin dimarahi ibumu." Kata Kushina kemudian menepuk bahu Itachi sebentar.

Setelah mendapat genggaman singkat dari Itachi dan ia mengangguk, Kushinapun keluar dari kamar Kyuubi untuk beristirahat.

"jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Kata Minato saat mereka berdua berpas-pasan didepan kamar Kyuubi.

"Hn." Hanya itu tanggapannya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, beristirahat.

Sedangkan Minato, setiap malam ia tidur dikamar Kyuubi.

Sama seperti Kushina, ia juga merasakan sebagian hidupnya menguap entah kemana.

"Menginap, Itachi?" tanya Minato sambil mengelus wajah pucat Kyuubi. Itachi hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya novel yang ia baca tadi sore sudah selesai ia bacakan untuk Kyuubi. "Istirahatlah." Kata Minato kemudian mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur.

Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan kesalah satu kasur yang sudah disiapkan dan mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Perlu diketahui, dua keluarga ini sangat dekat mengingat orangtua mereka adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Di tempat lain

Siang

"Kau pindah dengan tiba-tiba, Dei?" tanya Kiba saat acara pernikahannya sudah memasuki acara nonformal.

"Hn." Tanggap Deidara smabil memain-mainkan gelas anggur ditangan kirinya.

"Aku dengar kau dapat masalah, hm?" Tak ada tanggapan dari Deidara. Ia asyik membaui anggur yang memang sudah menjadi hobinya. "Kyuubi Namikaze, hah?" tanya Kiba santai.

"Yang benar saja," akhirnya Deidara buka mulut. "Aku baru tahu jika dia pernah membunuh orang." Lanjutnya sambil kembali memain-mainkan gelas anggurnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiba mulai tertarik.

"Aku menanyai "teman" sekelasku dan ia bilang jika Kyuubi pernah membunuh orang." Ceritanya. "Awalnya aku tak percaya itu. Namun…saat aku dibandara aku tak sengaja mendengar lagi pembicaraan mengenai Kyuubi. Kasus pembunuh itu ditutup hanya beberapa jam setelah kejadian. Yah, kau tahu, Namikaze. Uang." Lanjutnya.

"Aku dengar rubah itu mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu." Kata Kiba.

"Ya, aku juga mendengarnya." Jawab Deidara kemudian menyesap anggurnya dengan anggun.

"Kau menyukai sesama jenis, Dei?" tanya Kiba berhasil membuat Deidara sedikit tersedak anggurnya dan itu rasanya sangat tidak enak. Deidara menatap Kiba tajam. "Aku hanya mendengar." Kata Kiba membela diri. "Siapa laki-laki yang berhasil membuatmu berbelok, Dei?" tanya Kiba sambil manatap Deidara dengan tatapan yang er…sedikit mesum, mungkin? Yah, mungkin hanya menggoda pemuda manis yang berada disampingnya sekarang ini.

"Aku pikir kau tahu, Kiba."

"Hey, aku hanya mendengar." Katanya. 'Hah, ternyata benar yang aku dengar. Dia seorang gay.' Batin Kiba berhasil membawa Deidara kedalam permaianannya.

"Kau memata-mataiku?" tanya Deidara mulai terdengar tak suka.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak memata-mataimu. Lagian untuk apa?" jawab Kiba cepat.

"Siapa tahu kau.."

"Acara yang meriah, Kiba?" Sapa seseorang berhasil membuat perkataan Deidara terpotong.

"Oh, Sasori. Kau datang juga. Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Sapa Kiba sambil menyikut teman karibnya tersebut. "Hah, acaranya biasa-biasa saja. Senormal pasangan lain yang menikah." Jawab Kiba atas pertanyaan temannya yang bernama Sasori tersebut. "Terima kasih ya sudah mau datang. Maaf membuat pekerjaanmu terganggu." Gurau Kiba.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Tenang saja. Kau akan mengganti kerugianku." Sasori juga mulai mengguraui temannya itu.

"Ehem…" Yups, seseorang merasa diacuhkan.

"Oh, maaf, Dei." Kata Kiba tampak tersenyum hambar.

"Oh, Yamanaka, kah?" tanya Sasori sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn." Jawab Deidara sambil bersalaman dengan Sasori.

"Panggil aku Sasori." Kata Sasori sambil melepaskan jabat tangannya.

"Kiba, kemarilah…" panggil seseorang dari arah panggung.

"Ok. My turn to sing." Kata Kiba tampak pucat-liat. Tanpa permisi, ia langsung meninggalkan Sasori dan Deidara.

"Bagaimana kabar paman Inoichi?" tanya Sasori memulai perbincangan.

"Baik." Jawab Deidara seadanya.

"Aku tak tahu jika Yamanaka yang satu ini sangat pendiam dan acuh." Kata Sasori sambil menatap kearah panggung dimana Kiba terlihat malu-malu saat bernyanyi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ketus Deidara yang sepertinya juga memperhatikan Kiba.

"Yamanaka yang satunya sangat berisik." Terlihat Sasori mengingat-ingat seorang gadis yang pernah sekali ia temui dan dia sangat berisik. Berbeda dengan Yamanaka yang ia temui sekarang ini.

"Ck, aku bukan seorang gadis jika kau memikirkan nenek lampir itu." Kata Deidara kemudian melenggang pergi.

'Hn, menarik.' Batin Sasori sambil menatap lekat punggung Deidara yang sudha berjalan menjauhinya.

/\

/\

/\

"Kau kesini juga, gagak betina?"

"Kau merindukanku, induk rubah?"

Terlihat ruby dan onyx beradu.

"Hah, sudahlah. Jangan seperti anak kecil saja." Ketus Fugaku sambil memasuki kediaman sabahatnya itu.

Masih, ruby masih beradu dengan onyx.

Satu detik

Tiga detik

Sepuluh detik

"Huwaaaa, aku tak menyangka jika Itachi adalah seorang gay!" teriak Kushina sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, hah?" tanya Mikoto sambil membalas pelukan sahabat yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Seperti kau berubah saja."

"Hahaha" dan tawa mereka berduapun pecah didepan pintu utama.

'Hah, aku tak suka dengan mereka. Fujo.' Batin Fugaku sambil melangkahkan kakinya kelantai dua, ke kamar Kyuubi.

Sungguh kebetulan yang luar biasa memang, Kushina merupakan sahabat Mikoto dan Minato merupakan sahabat Fugaku. Bahkan kedua Fujoshi itu pernah mem-pairing-kan suami mereka sewaktu masih jaman sekolah dulu. Dan itu konyol.

"Ayo masuk." Tarik Kushina dan berlari kecil menuju lantai dua.

/\

/\

/\

Setelah mengobrol "ringan", akhirnya suasanapun menjadi canggung.

"Apa kau yakin Kushina?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada yang bisa dibilang, er, sedikit tak yakin, ragu, dan penuh tanda tanya, dan yang paling utama adalah "kenapa".

"Iya." Jawab Kushina mantap.

Mari ingat pembicaraan antara MinaKushi dan FugaMiko beberapa hari yang lalu di kediaman Uchiha.

_"**Hn..ano..Fuga-chan," Kushina berusaha membuka mulut saat berbicara dengan laki-laki yang selalu memasang wajah datarnya itu. Kadang Kushina berpikir, seperti apa wajah Fugaku saat ia bercinta dengan Mikoto. 'Huhuhu, pikirkan saja wajah Fuga-chan yang sedang memerah karena mendapat "pelayanan" dari Mikoto.' Batin Kushina berusaha membuatnya tenang.**_

_**Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan embel-embal chan, Fugaku sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya. Namun sayang, sepertinya Kushina tak memerhatikan itu. Yang benar saja, embel-embel itu sudah diberikan kepadanya sejak SMP dan itu memalukan.**_

_"**Apa?" tanya Fugaku.**_

_"**Aku …aku ingin menikahkan Kyuu dengan Itachi." Kata Kushina dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi dan itu berhasil membuat mata Minato dan Fugaku hampir meloncat keluar. "Aku…" nah, tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar lirih. "Mungkin dengan begitu, Kyuu bisa segera sadar."**_

_'**Hah, kebanyakan menonton sinetron.' Batin Minato ber-jawdrop-ria.**_

_'**Drama.' Batin Fugaku yang juga ber-jawdrop-ria.**_

_**Mikoto hanya memasang wajah datar. Tak tahulah apa yang dia pikirkan.**_

_**Sebenarnya, Minato sempat mendengar pembicaraan Kushina dan naruto beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia mendengar keduanya membicarakan masalah pernikahan. Tentu saja ia tak mau mendengar hal itu, tepatnya tak penting. Pikirnya, Kyuubi sedang sakit, tentu saja tak mungkin menikah dan Minato sama sekali tak pernah melihat Kyuubi membawa gadis kerumah mereka. Naruto? hah, dia masih bocah.**_

_**Namun ternyata, ia salah saat tak mendengar pembicaraan dua orang itu lebih lanjut. Jujur saja, Minato dan Fugaku menentang percintaan sesama jenis. Kesamaan yang juga merupakan kebetulan yang luar biasa.**_

_**Bagi fugaku, saat mendengar pengakuan dari Itachi bahwa dia adalah seorang gay, sudah cukup membuat kepala Fugaku meletus dan tak bekerja untuk beberapa saat.**_

_**Namun sekarang, saat mendengar istri dari sahabatnya itu ingin menikahkan anaknya yang notabenenya adalah laki-laki dengan anaknya yang juga laki-laki membuat Fugaku benar-benar harus ekstra sabar.**_

_"**Mungkin itu bisa membuat Kyuu bangun, Minato." Kali ini Kushina berusaha merayu Suaminya dengan nada lirihnya.**_

_'**Ekting yang bagus, Kushina.' Batin Mikoto sweardrop.**_

_**Terdengar helaan berat dari Minato saat menatap puppy eyes istri kesayangannya itu. Minato menatap Fugaku datar, yang ditatap berusaha sekuat hati untuk tidak terjerumus kedalam lubang yang telah dibuat oleh Kushina melewati Minato.**_

_'**Ini gila.' Batin Fugaku.**_

_"**Sudahlah." Kata Kushina kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah menahan tangis.**_

_**Oh, demi Tuhan, disamping ia melakukan ini karena memang dia seorang fujoshi, namun ia juga melakukan ini demi Kyuubi. Memang terdengar gila dengan keinginannya yang akan menikahkan Kyuu. Tapi, ayolah, seorang ibu akan melakukan apa saja untuk anaknya, bukan? Dan itu nilai plus-plus bagi Kushina.**_

_"**Permisi." Kata Kushina sambil membungkuk hendak pulang saat tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Fugaku. "Terima kasih atas waktunya." Tambahnya.**_

_"**Fugaku…" bisik Mikoto tampak panic saat melihat Kushina pergi begitu saja disusul oleh Minato. Tentu saja ia ingin membantu sahabatnya itu. Ia juga sayang Kyuubi.**_

_"**Hah…" helaan nafas Fugaku berhasil membuat Mikoto berlari mengejar Kushina yang sudah berada dipintu utama kediamana Uchiha.**_

_"**Kushina…."**_

/\

/\

/\

"Baiklah. Kapan?" tanya Fugaku sambil menatap Kyuubi yang sama sekali tak bergeming. Terlihat tatapan prihatin di onyx Fugaku. Hah, tentu ia akan gila jika ini terjadi pada Itachi, mungkin.

"Secepatnya karena aku tak ingin melihat Kyuu berlama-lama seperti itu. Aku ingin Kyuu bangun." Katanya sambil mengelus rambut Kyuubi.

'Seperti Kyuu akan bangun saja.' Batin Minato. 'Tapi jika itu berhasil, sepertinya kami berhutang besar kepada Fugaku.' Tambah batinnya kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Kushina.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Naruto polos.

Kushina mendatanginya, menangkup tangannya pada wajah Naruto.

"Kyuu akan segera bangun, Naru-chan." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

"Kyuu…" Naruto memeluk ibunya erat. Rencana yang ia dan ibunya buat beberapa hari yang lalu utnuk membangunkan Kyuubi akhirnya terwujud juga.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu kamar.

Sasuke.

'Hah, akhirnya dia yang bertanya.' Batin Itachi lega saat Sasuke sudah mewakilinya untuk bertanya.

"Itachi dan Kyuu akan menikah." Jawab Naruto sambil memberikan senyum lima jarinya.

"APA?/Apa?" Sasuke dan Itachi dibuat terkejut bukan main.

'Apa mereka sudah gila?' batin Sasuke yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dengar barusan.

'Apa mereka ingin membunuhku?' batin Itachi sambil meneguk ludahnya berat. Sebenarnya ia sangat bahagia mendengar perkataan itu, namun, jika dengan keadaan Kyuubi yang sedang koma dan dinikahkan tanpa sepengetahuannya dan terlebih lagi menikah dengan Itachi, sepertinya pemuda berkeriput ini akan menderita.

/\

/\

/\

/\

=Naruto pov=

Satu minggu sudah Kyuubi tak sadarkan diri dan pernikahannya juga sudah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya lima hari sejak Kyuubi tak sadarkan diri.

Aku berharap dengan pernikahan ini, Kyuu akan bangun.

Sebenarnya aku suka melihatnya seperti sekarang ini, diam. Tapi, demi Tuhan, aku merindukan bentakkannya, kemarahannya, teriakkannya, omelanya.

"Aku rindu padamu, Kyuu." Bisikku pelan sambil berharap Kyuu segera bangun.

"Entahlah, tapi aku juga merindukan Kyuubi." Kata Sasuke yang sudah berada dikamar Kyuubi. "Meskipun sama-sama lebih memilih diam saat bersama, namun aku merindukannya." Tambah Sauske panjang lebar. Tumben sekali.

"Aku harap Kyuu cepat bangun." Kataku sambil menatap sendu kearah Sasuke. Aku butuh penguatan.

"Dia akan bangun, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. "Dan siapkan telingamu saat Kyuu memarahi Itachi, ayah dan ibumu." Guraunya sambil mengelus pipiku.

"Hm." Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tak ingin adu mulut dengan Sasuke saat in karena dia mengelus wajahku. "Kyuu juga akan marah padaku." Kataku terdengar lirih.

"Tidak karena aku akan menjagamu." Sahutnya.

=Sasuke pov=

"Tidak karena aku akan menjagamu."

Sial, apa yang terjadi dengan mulutku?

Benar-benar gila.

Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Toh, Naruto juga tak mempermasalahkannya.

Aku menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan datarku, sungguh, seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku juga merindukan Kyuubi.

Jujur, aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar dia mengalami kecelakaan saat ia pulang dari vila sehabis bertengkar dengan itachi. Dan lebih terkejutnya aku adalah saat Naruto menceritakan kepadaku dan Itachi jika nomor Itachilah yang sempat ia cari namun sebelum nada dering tersambung, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk memutuskan telepon dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

Syukurlah ada orang yang menolong Kyuubi dan orang itu juga mengenal siapa Kyuubi itu sebenarnya, anak dari pengusaha dan pemilik KIU, Minato Namikaze.

Dan juga, aku merasa iri saat Itachi bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Maksudku, bahkan mereka sudah menikah.

"Hah…" aku menghela nafas. 'Apa orangtuaku akan marah jika aku juga sudah ikut menyimpang?' batinku.

"Ke…'Suke.."

"Hn?"

"Kau menghela nafas. Aku tak pernah mendengarmu menghela nafas. Berpikir tentang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku bohong. "Aku kebawah dulu. Mau aku bawakan makanan?" tanyaku. Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Baiklah."

/\

/\

/\

=Normal Pov=

Di negeri lain

"Itachi Uchiha ternyata." Kata seorang laki-laki ditempat tidurnya sambil menekan-nekan telepon genggamnya. "Kiba…" panggil laki-laki itu saat telpon genggamnya sudah terhubung dengan seseorang yang ingin ia ajak bicara.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" tanya Kiba.

/\

/\

/\

Ceklek

Pintu kamar Kyuubi terbuka dengan pelan.

"Sensei…" sapa Sakura sambil membungkuk disusul oleh Gaara dan Sai.

"Oh, kalian. Masuklah." Ajak Itachi saat tahu mahasiswa-mahasiswanya menjenguk Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi, Sensei?" tanya Gaara sambil duduk disamping Itachi. Meskipun dirinya tak begitu akrab dengan Kyuubi setidaknya saat disemester-semester awal mereka pernah berada disatu kelas dan berada disatu kelompok. Bagi Gaara, Kyuubi pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja. Maksudnya, biasa-biasa saja karena dia juga mengenal Kyuubi dengan cara yang baik. Yah, u know what I mean. Kebanyakan dari orang mungkin akan mengenalnya karena dia adalah seorang "yang penting" dikampus. Tapi tidak bagi Gaara.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Itachi sambil menatap Kyuubi lekat. "Hah…" satu helaan nafas berhasil keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"Kyuubi pasti akan banun, Sensei." Hibur Sakura. Itachi hanya memandangnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Iya dan Sensei akan terus menunggu." Kata Itachi menyakinkan dirinya. 'Kyuu…'

"Oh, iya. Kami juga membawa beberapa macam buah untuk Kyuubi." Kata Sai mencairkan suasana. "Mungkin tak lama lagi Kyuubi akan bangun. Jadi kami bawa buah." Katanya lagi sambil meletakkan beberapa kantung buah keatas meja.

"Senpai…" sapa Naruto saat masuk ke kamar Kyuubi.

"Hai, Naruto." balas Sakura duluan berhasil membuat Naruto dag dig dug dan dengan cerobohnya melangkahkan kakinya disaat ada sesuatu yang berada dilantai.

"Hn?" safirnya terbuka lebar saat badannya hanya sepertsekian detik jaraknya dari lantai.

Grab

"Se…senpai…"

Sai hanya tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto. Yups, Sai lah yang menangkap Naruto duluan sebelum badannya terhempas ke lantai dan membuat keributan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Naruto." kata Sai kemudian membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Hihihi, iya." Tawanya hambar. "Terima ka.."

"Kau ceroboh, Dobe." Potong Sasuke.

"Aku tak melihatnya, Teme." Bela Naruto.

"Iya, itu karena kau ceroboh." Balas Sasuke lagi.

'Mulai lagi.' Batin Itachi dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja menjatuhkan diri, Dobe." Kata Sasuke mulai tak suka saat ia mengingat Sailah yang menahan Naruto.

"Sengaja? Kau pikir aku sengaja menjatuhkan diri? Siapa kau, Sasuke?" kata Naruto pelan namun tajam kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Sasuke tak peduli itu. Ia memilih untuk duduk disofa.

Sasuke keterlaluan saat ini.

'Ada-ada saja.' Batin Sakura.

"Hngh…"

"Kyuu…" panggil Itachi saat pendengarannya, atau mungkin pendengaran mereka semua mendengar Kyuubi mengerang. "Kyuu…" panggil Itachi lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuubi erat. "Sasuke, panggilkan paman dan bibi." Perintah Itachi pada Sasuke.

Meskipun sebenarnya ia malas, tapi akhirnya dia bangkit juga dari sofanya dan melangkahkan kakinya kelantai dasar.

"Paman, bibi, sepertinya Kyuubi sebentar lagi akan bangun." Kata Sasuke datar.

Mendengar itu MinaKushi yang sedang duduk disofapun beranjak dari sofa.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke saat keduanya sudah berada didepan tangga.

"Balkon sebelah." Jawab Kushina kemudian berlari menuju kamar Kyuubi disusul oleh Minato.

Dengan langkah santai namun sebenarnya isi kepalanya berat, Sasuke akhirnya tiba dibalkon dimana Naruto sedang menatap langit pagi.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu jelek kalau ditekuk begitu." Kata Sasuke saat sudah berada disamping kanan Naruto. Ia tahu sepertinya tadi Naruto sempat menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya kemudian kembali menatap langit. 'Kenapa dadaku sakit?' batin Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menahan tangis.

'Kau sangat tidak mahir dalam berbohong, Naruto.' batin Sasuke sambil menatap lekat pemuda pirang yang berada disampingnya. "Soal yang tadi. Maaf." Akhirnya mulutnya mengatakan hal itu juga.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Naruto lagi. 'Kenapa sakit lagi?' batin Naruto yang merasakan dadanya kembali sakit. "Sepertinya aku memang sengaja menjatuhkan diri." Tambahnya berhasil membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. "Dan juga, kau harus tahu posisimu sendiri, Sasuke. Aku terjatuh, lebih baik kau diam saja. Saat ada yang menangkapku, sebaiknya kau juga diam saja." Kata Naruto berhasil membuat onyx Sasuke hampir melompat dari kelopaknya.

'Biacara apa dia?' batin Sasuke merasa sakit.

"Oh, kau disini, Naruto." kata Sai saat menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada dibalkon. "Kyuubi mencarimu." Kata Sai berhasil membuat safirnya Naruto terkejut. "Cepatlah keatas atau dia akan memarahimu." Tambah Sai.

Mendengar itu, dengan cepat Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sai dan Sasuke dibalkon.

"Kau tak pergi?" tanya Sai kepada Sasuke. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke namun ia melangkahkan kakinya. "Kau menyukai Naruto?" tanya Sai frontal.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Siapa yang tak menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke balik tanpa membalikkan badannya. Tak ada jawaban dari Sai, Sasukepun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Kyuubi.

"Kau menyukainya? Atau kau menginginkannya, Sasuke?" Sai berbicara dengan suara pelan dan sedikit menyeringai serta ditambah sedikit dengusan.

Kamar Kyuubi

"Kyuu…" panggil Naruto dengan nada yang hampir menangis saat melihat Kyuubi sedang berbincang dengan ayah dan ibu mereka.

Dengan langkah yang sangat pelan, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tidur Kyuubi.

"Kau tak ingin memelukku, bocah? Langkahmu seperti siput." Bantak dan remeh Kyuubi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto berlari menuju Kyuubi dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau sekarang mau aku peluk. Kyuu." Kata Naruto yang masih memeluk Kyuubi.

"Jaga mulutmu, bocah. Memangnya kau siapa?" lagi-lagi Kyuubi membentak. Ia melonggarkan pelukan Naruto dan menatap Naruto lekat. "Kau adikku, durian." Kata Kyuubi sambil menggurai Naruto dan ia berhasil mendapat wajah manyun adik kesayangannya.

"Hahhaha…" dan semua orang yang berada disitu tertawa dengan penuh kegembiraan.

Kyuubi sudah sadar setelah satu minggu "tertidur".

"Bolehkan infusnya lepas dari tanganku?" tanya Kyuubi angkuh sambil melihat tangannya yang tertanam jarum infuse. 'Hn?' tatapannya berubah saat melihat cincin emas melingkar dijari manisnya. Tak ada satupun yang menyadari tatapan Kyuubi itu kecuali satu orang. Yah, Itachi.

Sedikit menahan diri karena diapun baru sadar, Kyuubi belum mau mempermasalahkan hal itu.

'Mungkin si kuning itu yang melakukannya?' batin Kyuubi berusaha berasumsi hal positif. Ia sama sekali tak melihat jari Itachi yang juga sudah tersemat cincin dijari manisnya.

"Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang," kata Kushina sambil menyisir rambut panjang Kyuubi. "Tunggu sebentar, ok?" pintanya.

"Sejak kapan kau berbicara dengan nada lembut begitu?" ketus Kyuubi.

"Jaga ucapanmu, rubah." Kata Kushina yang kini menatap kyuubi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Induk rubah." Balas Kyuubi pelan.

Orang-orang yang melihat itu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop.

Satu jam kemudian

Sakura, Gaara, dan Sai sudah kembali kerumah masing-masing. Dokter juga sudah kembali ke rumah sakit saat sudah melepaskan infuse Kyuubi dan memberikan beberapa obat untuknya.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali, Kyuu?" tanya sang ayah saat mereka sedang berenam(MinaKushi, SasuNaru, dan ItaKyuu) sedang berada dikamar Kyuubi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuubi. Ia hanya menatap selimut yang menutupi kakinya lekat. Ia ingat bagaimana ia bisa tertabrak dan mengakibatkan dirinya tak sadar selama satu minggu.

**_Setelah dirinya benar-benar merasa dijatuhkan dari langit dan mendarat diatas ribuan kaktus, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk pergi dari vila milik keluarga Uchiha._**

**_Saat itu dia menangis. Sangat tidak Kyuubi sekali. Dia seperti seorang gadis saja._**

'**_Aku benci kau, Itachi. Berengsek! Sialan!' bentaknya didalam hati._**

**_Entah sudah berapa menit ia berjalan kaki dan bersumpah serapah, akhirnya tiba juga ia dijalan utama. Gila memang jika memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Akhirnya diapun berlari. Yah, itu juga ide gila. Mungkin dengan berlari ia akan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu._**

'**_Sial kau, Itachi!' bukannya berhenti menyumpah-nyerapah, malah semakin kencang ia berlari, sumpah serapah semakin memenuhi kepalanya. _**

'**_Berengsek!' saking marahnya, Kyuubi bahkan tak sadar jika kakinya sudah membawanya ketengah jalan utama._**

**_Ckit!_**

**_Gesekan ban mobil dan aspal memenuhi pendengaran para pengguna jalan terutama Kyuubi. Rubynya terlihat datar saat melihat minibus yang sekian meter lagi akan menghantam tubuhnya._**

'**_Berengsek.' Batinnya sarkartis._**

**_Dan tak lama setelah itu, minibus itu menghantam badan kyuubi hingga menyebabkan badannya terpelanting hampir 5m jauhnya. Syukur memang, tak ada tulang yang patah hanya retak._**

**_Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, saat ia melihat telepon genggamnya tergeletak tak jauh dari badannya, ia mengambil telepon genggam itu, menekan tombol kontak dan kemudian menekan tombol hijau. Tak sampai tiga dekit, jarinya menekan tombol mereh._**

"**_Aku sudah menjadi bodoh teenyata." Katanya pelan kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri. Ada senyuman yang terpatri disana. Tampan dan tragis disaat bersamaan._**

"Kyuu, kau mau apel?" tanya Naruto sambil menyerahkan sepiring kecil irisan apel kepada Kyuubi, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba tegang.

"Ayah dan ibu sebentar lagi akan tiba." Kata Sasuke saat ia sudah memutuskan hubungan dari telepon genggamnya.

"kau diam saja, keriput?" ketus Kyuubi sambil memakan apelnya. Ia tak menatap Itachi karena memang itu tak perlu, mungkin.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kyuubi." Kata Kushina yang tampak sedang "mengemasi" pakaian Kyuubi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi saat melihat ibunya mengemasi pakaiannya, hampir seluruh pakaiannya, kedalam koper.

"Itachilah yang menjagamu selama kau tak sadarkan diri." Kata Kushina menyambung perkataanya tadi. "Dia bilang, dialah penyebab kau kecelakaan."

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada kalutnya.

"Tidak perlu lakukan itu." Kata Itachi sambil menghentikan "pekerjaan" Kushina. Itachi dan kUshina saling tatap.

"Kyuubi…" sapa Mikoto saat memasuki kamar Kyuubi. "Kau sudah baikkan, nak?" tanyanya kemudian memeluk Kyuubi. Untuk sesaat kyuubi merasa aneh. Iya, Mikoto sudah sering memeluknya jika bertemu namun kali ini rasanya berbeda.

"Aku sudah baikan, bibi. Tak perlu mencemaskanku begitu." Kata Kyuubi datar.

"Hah, syukurlah." Mikoto bernafas lega. "Jika sudah baikkan saja." Kata mikoto sambil memandang Kushina.

Kushina hanya menghela nafas kemudian meninggalkan pakaian Kyuubi begitu saja didalam koper.

Sungguh, Kyuubi seperti ketinggalan berita selama sehari saja. Segala sesuatu berubah.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dari tadi aku sama sekali tak mengerti? Apa kalian membicarakanku?" tanya Kyuubi berusaha tenang. Ia tahu, sangat tidak sopan jika harus berteriak atau membentak didepan tamu, Uchiha, ditambah lagi dia juga baru sadar.

Dapat ia lihat dari ujung rubynya jika Itachi tampak tak tenang.

"Itachi," panggil Kyuubi sopan. "Apa mereka membicarakanku?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada menggoda, mungkin.

Itachi menatapnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuubi.

"Aku menginginkan ini saat kau dalam keadaan sadar. Bukan berarti aku tak menginginkan ini disaat kau tak sadar. Hanya saja, aku ingin belajar mengerti perasaan seseorang dan tak memaksanya." Jelas Itachi.

Mendengar itu, orang-orang yang berada dikamar, terutama kedua orang mereka, merasa sangat bersalah kepada Itachi.

"Jangan berbelit-belit." Kata Kyuubi sambil menatap Itachi lekat. "Dan juga," kata Kyuubi sambil menarik tangan itachi dan melihat cincin dijari manisnya. "Cincin yang bagus. Dan aku juga mengenakan cincin yang sama denganmu." Kata Kyuubi santai, tidak, meremehkan. "Kita sudah menikah, Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi dengan senyum rubahnya. "Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Kyuubi santai.

=Itachi pov=

"Itachi," panggil Kyuubi sopan. "Apa mereka membicarakanku?" tanyanya dengan nada seperti sedang menggodaku, oh, tidak, dia memanfaatkan kelemahanku.

Aku menatapnya sebentar kemudian mendatangi tempat tidurnya.

"Aku menginginkan ini saat kau dalam keadaan sadar. Bukan berarti aku tak menginginkan ini disaat kau tak sadar. Hanya saja, aku ingin belajar mengerti perasaan seseorang dan tak memaksanya." Jelasku sambil berusaha untuk tenang. Jujur, hatiku sakit saat ini.

"Jangan berbelit-belit." Katanya sambil manatapku lekat. "Dan juga," gantungnya sambil menarik tanganku dan melihat cincin dijari manisku. "Cincin yang bagus. Dan aku juga mengenakan cincin yang sama denganmu." Katanya kelewat santai, tidak, sepertinya dia sudah akan meledak dalam waktu dekat. "Kita sudah menikah, Itachi?" tanyanya sambil meyeringai. "Apa kau bahagia?"

Aku tak menjawabnya.

Aku mengangkat jari manis Kyuubi yang terhias cincin. Dengan berat hati aku melepaskan cincin itu dari jari manisnya kemudian aku juga melepaskan cincin yang berada dijari manisku, memasukan dua cincin itu kedalam sebuah kotak lalu kuletakkan kotak itu dipangkuan Kyuubi.

"Kau saja yang bawa." Kataku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamar, pulang kekediaman Uchiha.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dengan ini?" tanyanya. Aku tak membalikkan badanku. Wajahku sudah sangat tak berbentuk lagi. Aku tahu, mereka akan merasa kasihan padaku jika melihat wajahku yang sekarang ini. Dan tak lama setelah Kyuubi bertanya demikian, aku mendengar sesuatu jatuh.

Aku tahu dimana sekarang kotak itu berada.

"Permisi, paman, bibi." Kataku sambil meninggalkan kamar Kyuubi, meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

=Kyuubi pov=

"Aku menginginkan ini saat kau dalam keadaan sadar. Bukan berarti aku tak menginginkan ini disaat kau tak sadar. Hanya saja, aku ingin belajar mengerti perasaan seseorang dan tak memaksanya."jelasnya. Aku sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Aku sudah sangat tahu.

"Jangan berbelit-belit." Kataku menatapnya lekat. "Dan juga," aku menggapai tangannya dan melihat cincin yang berada dijari manisnya, menggelikan. "Cincin yang bagus. Dan aku juga mengenakan cincin yang sama denganmu." Kataku mengejek. "Kita sudah menikah, Itachi?" tanyaku sambil meyeringai, mengejeknya. "Apa kau bahagia?"

Dia hanya diam mendengar pertanyaanku.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengangkat jari manisku kemudian melepaskan cincin "nikah" yang menghiasi jari manisku, ia juga melepaskan cincin yang berada dijari manisnya, memasukan dua cincin itu kedalam sebuah kotak lalu meletakkan kotak itu dipangkuanku.

"Kau saja yang bawa." Katanya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dengan ini?" tanyaku. Itachi sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Jujur, aku sudah sangat emosi sekarang.

Aku tahu, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk. Tapi…mereka semualah yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi!

Aku "meletakkan" kotak cincin berwarna merah itu kedalam tong sampah yang berada disebelah tempat tidurku.

Aku puas.

Apalagi saat melihat tatapan tak percaya mereka kearahku, aku sangat puas. Terima kasih.

"Permisi, paman, bibi." Kata Itachi setelah dengan sabar menunggu suara benda jatuh ke tong sampah. Dia pulang. Bagus.

"Jika kalian sudah selesai "menonton", kalian bisa keluar dari kamarku." Kataku masih menatap pintu kamarku.

Tak ada pembicaraan atau bisik-bisikkan yang terdengar. Bagus, mereka mengerti, mungkin. Setelah pintu kamar tertutup, aku masih dengan setia duduk ditempat tidurku, menatap kamarku.

'Baru seminggu aku sudah mendapat kejutan seperti saat ini. Bagaimana jika satu bulan?' batinku mulai gila.

"**_Itachilah yang menjagamu selama kau tak sadarkan diri. Dia bilang, dialah penyebab kau kecelakaan."_**

Hah, aku mengingat perkataan Kushina. Benar, dia memang harus menjagaku, karena dialah penyebab semua ini.

=Itachi pov=

Betul dugaanku, dia sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saat di vila. Dan yah, aku sadar, aku lah penyebab ia melupakan hal itu. Aku yang salah.

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Kau yakin akan pergi sekarang? Kau bahkan tak menjenguk Kyuubi beberapa hari ini." kata ibuku saat melihat aku sudah membawa barang-barangku.

"Mereka sudah menerimaku. Lagi pula, berikan Kyuubi waktu." Kataku. "Aku menyayangi Kyuubi." Kataku lagi dengan senyum mirisku. Hah, aku pasti sangat memalukan. "Aku memang berharap dapat hidup bersama dengannya. Tapi jika keadaan seperti sekarang ini dan…" hentiku sejenak. "Dia tidak sepertiku, bu. Dia normal." Jujur, dadaku sangat sakit sekarang. "Pernikahan hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Aku tidak akan menceraikannya kecuali dia yang melakukannya." Aku melihat ibuku memandangku dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku bahagia dengan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Aku bahagia hanya dengan mendengar ocehannya. Aku tak akan memilih jalan ini jika ini menyakitiku dan Kyuubi. Dadaku sakit saat ini. Akan tambah sakit jika aku masih berada disini." Aku melihat ayah melirikku. "Aku pergi." Kataku tanpa memberikan ciuman perpisahan kepada wanita yang sudah membesarkanku. Aku terlanjur sakit.

/\

/\

/\

=Normal pov=

"Dia akan tiba beberapa jam lagi." Kata Kiba santai saat sedang berbincang dengan Sasori. "Aku tak menyangka jika kau langsung jatuh hati kepada Deidara. Maksudku, aku tak tahu jika kau penyuka sesama jenis, Sasori." Tambahnya sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya. "AKu juga tak tahu jika selama ini ternyata Dei menyimpan perasaan kepada si Uchiha itu."

"Hn"

"Apa kau yakin dengan mendatangkan, si Uchiha itu,?"

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba menjauhkan si Uchiha dan Namikaze itu dengan cara menerimanya mengajar di kampus milik keluargaku. Aku ingin dia merasakan sakit seperti yang Deidara rasakan." Jawab Sasori santai sambil meyalakan rokoknya.

"Pastikan Deidara tak mengejar Itachi. Dan jika itu terjadi, usahamu sia-sia."

"Tidak apa."

Tbc

Maaf, klo typonya berhamburan, benar-benar ga di cek -..-

Dan, iya, disini dominan ItaKyuu dari pada SasuNaru *my bad*

Makin kesininya juga makin angst *also my bad*

Hm, klo mau berhenti baca ini ff, silahkan loh. ga perlu minta ijin ke gue. rasanya jadi gemana ya...aneh aja. gue ga paksa reader untuk baca kok. mau baca ya, silahkan, ga mau baca, yaudah. Setidaknya, G.A.Y udah publish di tiga tempat n gue udah usahain untuk ubah jalan ceritanya tiap kali publish di tempat yang beda.

N mengenai keterlambatan peng-update-an, ah, just take a look ur calender *imlek*


	6. Chapter 6

**Shuren RedruM  
**

**Proudly Present**

**G.A.Y**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn(s):**

**BOY'S LOVE**

**OOC**

**TYPO(s)**

**PWP (Maybe)**

**NOT EYD**

**Bold and Italic are Flashback**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, etc**

**No Flame, DLDR, RnR**

**Rate T-M**

**Chap 6  
**

Previous

=Normal pov=

"Dia akan tiba beberapa jam lagi." Kata Kiba santai saat sedang berbincang dengan Sasori. "Aku tak menyangka jika kau langsung jatuh hati kepada Deidara. Maksudku, aku tak tahu jika kau penyuka sesama jenis, Sasori." Tambahnya sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya. "Aku juga tak tahu jika selama ini ternyata Dei menyimpan perasaan kepada si Uchiha itu."

"Hn"

"Apa kau yakin dengan mendatangkan si Uchiha itu, Dei akan menyukaimu?"

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba menjauhkan si Uchiha dan Namikaze itu dengan cara menerimanya mengajar di kampus milik keluargaku. Aku ingin dia merasakan sakit seperti yang Deidara rasakan." Jawab Sasori santai sambil meyalakan rokoknya.

"Pastikan Deidara tak mengejar Itachi. Dan jika itu terjadi, usahamu sia-sia."

"Tidak apa. Cinta tak harus memiliki. Jika itu salah, berarti aku lah yang memaksakannya."

/\

/\

/\

/\

Beberapa hari kemudian

=Naruto pov=

"Aku rindu Itachi-Sensei…" kataku pelan sambil menopang dagu.

"Tch." Itu Kyuu. Selalu saja begitu.

Saat ini sudah sore, perkuliahan juga sudah selesai. Kebetulan memang, aku, Kyuu, dan Sasuke sama-sama memiliki kelas sampai sore. Hari ini kami bertiga, kecuali KyuuSasu, tidak bertemu. Kami sedang berada dikantin anyway. Kantinnya juga sudah sepi.

"Kenapa Itachi-Sensei pindah, Teme?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang tampak sedang bermain dengan telepon genggamnya.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya padaku. Keterlaluan.

"Hah…" helaan nafas meluncur mulus dari mulutku. "Beberapa minggu lagi kampus akan mengadakan hari perpisahan semester." Kataku kemudian sibuk dengan telepon genggamku, Aku tak ingin diacuhkan oleh dua manusia yang ada didekatku. "Kudengar perpisahan kali ini akan sangat meriah. Ibu bilang dia sudah mengundang beberapa orang penting didunia pendidikan. Itachi-sensei juga diundang katanya." Kataku berhasil membuat Kyuu dan Sasuke sedikit melirikku terkejut. "Kenapa Itachi-sensei pindah, Teme?" tanyaku lagi sambil menatapnya sengit.

"Karena dia sudah diterima ditempat kerjanya tentunya, Dobe."

"Itu sudah pasti, Teme. Maksudku.."

"Karena gajinya lebih besar mungkin." Potong Sasuke cepat seolah-olah dia tahu apa maksudku tadi.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa bergurau, Pangeran Es." Kata Kyuubi yang akhirnya ikut terlibat percakapan aku dan Sasuke.

"Yah, kau tertawa, Kyuu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Hah, aku tak suka ini.

"Sudah. Aku mau pulang." Kataku sambil bangkit dari tempat dudukku. "Kau pulang, Kyuu?" tanyaku pada Kyuu.

"Hn." Katanya kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo." Ajaknya padaku kemudian aku dan Kyuu pulang dengan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Bodoh.

.

.

Didalam mobil Kyuu.

Aku tak membawa mobil hari ini, ibu memaksaku untuk ikut dengan Kyuubi karena ibu ingin memakai mobilku. Sepertinya jalan-jalan.

"Aku rindu Itachi-Sensei…" lirihku.

Hey, aku sengaja mengeluarkan nada begitu karena…er…er…

"Bisa tidak membicarakannya, Durian?" Tanya Kyuu datar dan matanya menatap jalan dengan tajam

Gulp

"Kau tak rindu padanya, Kyuu? Bukankah dia suamimu?" ok, good, mulutku benar-benar mencari masalah ternyata, sial.

Gulp

Lagi-lagi aku meneguk ludah saat Kyuu dan dengan tiba-tibanya menginjak rem. Badannku sempat terhempas ke kursi dengan kerasnya.

"Mau jalan kaki dari sini, Naru?" tanya Kyuu sambil menatapku datar.

Aku takut.

Sial

"Maaf." Kataku kemudian menunduk. 'Hah, yang benar saja. Kyuubi bukan manusia.' batinku takut sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

Tak lama, mobil sudah berjalan kembali. Kali ini aku memilih diam hingga sampai ke rumah.

=Kyuubi pov=

"Aku rindu Itachi-Sensei…" ucap bocah durian itu secara tiba-tiba. Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"Bisa tidak membicarakannya, Durian.?" Tanyaku datar namun aku tahu bocah durian itu tahu apa maksudku.

Gulp

"Kau tak rindu padanya, Kyuu? Bukankah dia suamimu?"

Gulp

Aku sempat mendengarnya menelan ludah dengan susah. Aku injakkan kakiku pada pedal rem dengan cepat hingga membuat badan bocah durian itu bergerak kedepan kemudian terhempas dengan hebat kekursi. Bodoh.

"Mau jalan kaki dari sini, Naru?" tanyaku datar. Bocah sialan. Aku tak ingin membicarakan dia lagi. Aku tak ingin membicarakan itu. Apakah dia tidak tahu jika aku hampir gila!?

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku tak ingin berlama-lama dengan bocah ini, aku bisa meledak. Kuinjak pedal gas untuk segera sampai dirumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, bocah durian itu hanya tertunduk diam. Bagus, bocah pintar!

"Jangan cari aku!" kataku pada bocah durian itu kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Aku tahu dia mengangguk dibelakangku. Tentu saja. Ini semua salahnya. Dia membuatku jadi tak ingin melakukan apa-apa untuk malam ini. Yah, rencananya aku akan menginap ke rumah Neji.

Jam makan malam, aku tak makan. Ibu sudah memanggilku berkali-kali, tapi aku tak peduli. Come on, moodku masih berantakan. Jangan buat rumah ini menjadi berantakan karena ulahku.

Aku hanya berbaring diranjangku, menonton, ngemil, goyang kaki, santai.

"Seperti yang sudah terlihat beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Universitas Danna sudah mulai mendapat tempat dihati orang-orang Amerika."

'Hah, pembawa berita kadang terlalu berlebihan.' Batinku terkikik geli. 'Jika aku yang menjadi pembawa berita, oh tidak, sepertinya aku akan langsung dipecat, huahahaha.' Tawaku.

"Yang sangat mengejutkan adalah, pemilik UD ini ternyata masih sangat muda." Lanjut pembawa berita berhasil membuat kikikanku terhenti.

'Masih sangat muda?' batinku sambil memfokuskan diri pada berita yang sedang aku dengar.

"Sasori no Danna, nama yang tampan." Kata pembawa acara itu lagi tak nyambung dengan berita yang ia bawakan. "Silahkan." Lanjutnya kemudian terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah berbabyface duduk disebelah sang pembawa bertia. "Anda begitu sukses, Tuan, kuliah dan memiliki kampus terkenal; Danna."

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tch, sombong sekali." Kataku pelan.

"Panggil Sasori saja." Kata pemuda itu. Sejenak ia mengingatkan aku dengan Gaara. Rambut mereka sama-sama merah. "Sebenarnya, aku belum ingin mengambil alih kampus, tapi orangtuaku memaksaku, hehehe." Katanya sambil tertawa sombong.

'Bocah sekali.' Batinku.

"Tentu saja UD menjadi terkenal karena orang dalamnya juga, bukan?" tanya si pembawa berita.

"Tentu." Jawabnya sedikit mengubah nada bicaranya. "Aku terlahir dari darah Jepang dan Jerman."

'Pantas saja rambutunya merah.'

"Aku berusaha untuk merekrut orang-orang dari negeraku." Katanya sombong.

"Oh ya, dan kami dengar, anak dari salah satu orang terkaya di Jepang juga mengajar disana? Apa benar?" tanya sang pembawa acara berhasil membuat tawaku pecah.

"Iya. Aku harap dengan adanya dia, UD dapat semakin memiliki nama. Karena kami tahu, Uchiha bukanlah orang biasa. Mereka sangat terpandang didunia pendidikan, bisnis, dan politik. Luar biasa."

'Penjilat.'

Tunggu!

Apa tadi yang dia katakan?

Uchiha?

"Dia putra sulung dari Fugaku Uchiha. Bukankah luar biasa?" kata Sasori, pemuda sombong yang ada ditv, sambil tersenyum jelek.

'Ita..tunggu. aku tidak peduli.' Batinku kemudian mematikan televisi dari remote yang aku pegang.

"Kyuu!"

'Hah, sudah berapa kali induk rubah itu memanggilku?' batinku mau tak mau menyerah dengan panggilan yang mengerikan itu. Tak masalah, moodku juga sudah sedikit membaik.

"Malam ini kita akan ke rumah Mikoto." Kata induk rubah itu saat aku keluar dari kamarku.

Tunggu, dia bilang "kita"?

"Apa maksudmu dengan "kita", hm?" tanyaku sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga.

"Jangan kurang ajar, kyuubi." Kata induk rubah itu sambil menyusulku. "Kau sudah menyakiti mereka." Katanya lagi.

Aku membalikkan badanku menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa yang aku sakiti?" tanyaku. "Siapa yang tak tersakiti karenaku? Kau juga tersakiti, kan?" tanyaku tepat didepan wajahnya.

Kenapa dia membicarakan masalah tersakiti? Aku menyakiti orang tua Itachi? Lalu aku? Mereka menyebut rasa sakit didadaku ini dengan sebutan apa!?

"Ibu tak ingin adu mulut denganmu. Kau harus ikut!" katanya kemudian menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Sial." Desisku.

"Kyuu…"

Hah, durian hidup.

"Apa?" tanyaku sedikit menaikkan nada bicaraku.

"Ini." katanya sambil menyodorkan sesuatu kepadaku.

Kotak persegi berwarna merah.

'Bukankah kotak itu sudah pernah masuk ke tong sampah?' batinku menahan tawa. Aku memandang kotak itu datar padahal dalam hati aku sudah mulai tertawa. 'Lelucon.'

"Kita akan mengantar ini ke rumah paman Fugaku." Katanya. Aku mengambil kotak itu dengan tatapan sedikit bingung.

'Mengantarnya?'

"Hm, aku turun duluan, ya." Katanya tanpa menatapku. Aku tak tahu maksudnya. Perkataan orang bodoh memang sangat sulit diartikan.

.

.

Kediaman paman Fugaku.

Sudah setengah jam berada dikediaman paman Fugaku dan berbicang bersama paman dan bibi, aku mulai bosan. Aku juga tak melihat pangeran es itu dirumah.

'Hah, sepertinya dia sudah tidur. Enak sekali.' Batinku iri. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah tidur dirumah. Iya, ini masih belum terlalu larut, jam 8 mungkin, aku tak melihat jam dinding diruang keluarga ini.

"Kyuu, mana kotaknya?" terdengar nada lirih keluar dari si induk rubah.

Aneh. Tak seperti dirinya.

Aku mengeluarkan kotak itu dari tas kecil yang aku bawa.

Tatapan mereka sempat membeku saat melihat kotak itu berada ditanganku.

'Ada apa ini?' batinku merasa janggal.

"Terima kasih, Kyuu." Kata bibi Mikoto sambil mengambil kotak itu dari tanganku. Nada bicaranya juga terdengar lirih.

Otak jeniusku benar-benar tak berguna seakarang. Kenapa aku tidak mengerti sama sekali? Ada apa ini?

"Miko…" panggil paman Fugaku saat melihat bibi Mikoto beranjak dari sofa, berjalan cepat menuju kamar, kamarnya dan paman mungkin, aku tak tahu. Atau kamar manusia keriput itu, hah, aku lupa. Dan itu tak penting.

Keadaan jadi canggung.

Induk rubah itu diam saja, bocah durian itu juga.

"Kami permisi, Fugaku." Akhirnya laki-laki yang sama berkepala durian dengan bocah durian mengeluarkan suara.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan." Kata paman Fugaku.

Ia mengantar kepergian kami hingga pintu utama.

Keadaan benar-benar canggung didalam mobil. Semuanya diam.

=Normal pov=

Kediaman Uchiha.

"Sudahlah Mikoto." Fugaku mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang sedang menangis ditempat tidur Itachi. Iya, kamar yang ia masuki tadi adalah kamar Itachi.

"Aku…hiks…aku tak menyangka…hiks…a…anak..hiks…anakku…akan menjadi…hiks…menjadi…duda…" tangisnya semakin pecah.

"Hah… " Fugaku hanya bisa mendesah dan mengusap-usap punggung istrinya, menguatkannya.

Yups, orang tua Kyuubi dan Itachi akan menceraikan anak mereka. Tak tahu pasti siapa yang mencetus ide buruk tersebut.

"Aku tak ingin, Fugaku…" tangisnya menjadi-jadi.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu memaksakan Kyuubi hingga Itachi tersakiti." Kata Fugaku pelan kemudian memeluk istrinya.

/\

/\

/\

'Hn? Bukankah itu Teme?' batin Naruto saat melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip Sasuke dipinggir jalan.

"Ayah, berhenti." Kata Naruto kemudian membuka pintu saat mobil belum berhenti betul.

"Kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Minato saat melihat Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Hah, betul dugaankhu, hah…" kata Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya saat sudah berada disamping orang yang mamang benar Sasuke. "Kempes ban, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ban mobil Sasuke yang sudah mengempes sempurna.

"Pulang dari mana kau?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir tak jauh dari posisi mobil Sasuke berada.

"Rumahmu jauh dari tempat ini dan rumah kami dekat." Kata Naruto kemudian membukakan pintu mobil.

Semua mata memandang siapa yang masuk kedalam mobil.

"Sasuke?" tanya Minato saat melihat Sasukelah yang masuk kedalam mobil.

"Paman." Sapanya.

"Mobil Sasuke kempes bannya." Susul Naruto kemudian.

"Oh, akan kami antar pulang kalau begitu." Kata Minato sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

"Tak perlu, paman." Kata Sasuke calm. Ia merasakan aura tak enak dari samping kanannya, Kyuubi. "Menginap juga tidak apa-apa." Tambahnya datar.

"Baiklah."

'Mobil sialan.' Batin Sasuke saat harus dengan terpaksa meninggalkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

Beberapa menit berkendara, akhirnya keluarga Namikaze + bungsu Uchiha tiba di kediaman Namikaze.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke." Pamit Minato sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

"Jangan tidur kemalaman." Tambah Kushina sambil menyusul Minato.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat.

"Kuharap mobilmu tak berbentuk besok, Pangeran es."

'Hah, kadang gurauannya menyakitkan hati.' Batin Sasuke yang tahu pasti jika itu adalah gurauan dari sahabat rubahnya itu.

"Dengar, jangan tidur kemalaman." Ingat Kyuubi sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Teme." Pamit Naruto kemudian.

Karena sudah tak ada siapa-siapa bersamanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar yang biasa ia tempati jika menginap dikediaman Namikaze.

Kamar tamu.

Kamar itu berada tak jauh dari kamar kepala keluarga dan istri Namikaze. Berada dilantai dasar bersama dengan kamar Naruto. Hanya kamar Kyuubi yang berada dilantai dua.

Tengah malam.

=Naruto pov=

'Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?'

aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Duduk dipinnggirannya.

Aku sempat melihat wajah bibi Mikoto saat mengambil kotak merah berisi cincin pernikahan Kyuu dan Itachi-Sensei, matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku sedih memikirkannya.

Kyuu sama sekali tak peka.

"Hah…" desahku pelan kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur, air minum yang ada dikamarku habis soalnya.

.

.

'Sasuke.' Batinku saat melihat pintu kamar tamu tempat Sasuke tidur tak tertutup, tertutup namun ada sedikit celah.

Karena penasaran, aku mengintip kedalam kamar tersebut.

Tak ada orang disana.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Sasuke tepat ditelingaku.

Aku bergindik geli.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku cepat masih tak bergerak dari tempatku mengintip.

Bagaimana bisa bergerak jika dia berada atau lebih tepatnya menempel pada punggungku.

"Ya sudah, tidur sana." Katanya kemudian menjauh dariku dan masuk ke kamar.

"Sasuke…" panggilku, hm, aku tak ingin memanggilnya tapi mulutku, hah... jangan dibahas.

"Hn?" ia berbalik dan menghadapku.

/\

/\

/\

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku tak membenci Kyuu walaupun dia sudah membuat Itachi terluka." Kata Sasuke datar.

Saat ini aku berada dikamarnya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa. Ingatanku hilang sejenak.

Kami duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur, dia berada disebelah kiriku, tak begitu dekat karena aku yang menjaga jarak. Iya, sebenarnya itu tak perlu karena, er, karena memang tak perlu, yah, u know me so well lah.

"Kau tak tidur?" tanyanya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

=Sasuke pov=

"Kau tak tidur?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

Tenang saja, pintu kamar sudah aku kunci.

He? Apa maksudku?

Maaf.

Blush

Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinganya.

Imut.

Lucu.

Aku ingin mencubitnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya innocent sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

'Kya, dia seperti anak kucing?'

Okeh, aku sudah gila.

"Aku tanya, kau tak tidur?" ulangku. Hahaha, aku tahu saat ini dia pasti sedang salah tingkah.

See, gerakannya benar-benar seperti anak kucing. Lucu, menggemaskan.

Ayah, ibu, maaf jika aku seperti aniki keriput itu.

Cup

Aku sudah tidak tahan, Tuhan.

Onyxku menatap teduh safirnya yang semakin tampak innocent.

Kulepas kecupanku kemudian mengelus kepalanya.

"Maaf, ya." Ucapku kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, memintanya untuk keluar dari kamarku.

Hey, apa aku sudah mengatakan jika aku sayang pada bocah Dobe ini?

Aku sayang dia, aku tak ingin menyakitinya.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan kearahku, kearah pintu yang sudah aku buka. Sebenarnya menyakitkan bagiku karena aku tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Hey! Apa yang aku pikirkan!

Sial.

"Sasuke.."

"Selamat malam, Dobe." Ucapku kemudian menutup pintunya.

Sakit.

Dadaku sakit. Aku bahkan tak menginzinkannya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Aku menutup pintu dengan pelan saat melihatnya sudah mulai meninggalkan kamarku.

=Normal pov=

Bukannya kembali ke tempat tidur, Sasuke masih saja berdiri dipintu kamar, menyanggah ke pintu kamar. Entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Tunggu, ternyata ada Naruto juga yang menyanggah dipintu kamar tamu tersebut, menyanggah dari luar.

Setelah "diusir" oleh Sasuke tadi, benar, Naruto langsung meninggalkan kamar itu. Namun, entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia berjalan kembali ke pintu kamar tersebut. Hendak membukanya namun terhenti. Tak tahu apa yang dia pikir, gerakannya terhenti dan dengan pelannya ia menyanggahkan badannya ke pintu kamar tamu tersebut.

'Sasuke…' batin Naruto memanggil Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa pikirannya menyebutkan nama itu.

/\

/\

/\

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kyuubi saat melihat Sasuke bangkit dari meja makan. "Bukankah kita hanya memiliki kelas sore?" tanya Kyuubi lagi memastikan.

"Hn. Ibu sendirian dirumah." sahut Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman Namikaze.

"Terserahlah."

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Naruto saat baru tiba diruang makan. Safirnya sempat menatap Sasuke sekilas. "Kyuu… ibu sudah berangkat kah?" tanya Naruto sambil mendatangi Kyuubi.

"Oi, Sasuke. Tolong antar Naruto ke kampus." Titah Kyuubi seenak jidatnya saat melihat Sasuke masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Dan untuk hari ini, aku tak masuk." Tambahnya kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju kamarnya.

"Hm, aku akan naik kendaraan umum saja." Kata Naruto kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama.

Grab

Tangkapan ditangannya menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Kau tak ingin rubah itu mengamuk, kan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian menarik Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya, hanya tarikan biasa.

.

.

Didalam mobil.

Suasana canggung sudah merajai kedua pemuda tersebut sejak meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Hanya suara mobil saja yang menemani telinga keduanya.

"Kenapa berbelok?" akhrinya Naruto membuka suara saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tibanya membanting stir kearah berlawanan menuju kampus. "Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sudah mulai panic.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda dingin tersebut. Naruto hanya menunduk dan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

'Aku bisa terlambat.' Batinnya ingin menangis.

Beberapa menit setelah berkendara, safir itu dibuat hampir terlepas dari kelopaknya saat tahu kemana Sasuke membawanya.

Dari rumah-rumah yang berjejer dengan megah disetiap pinggir jalan, ia tahu betul menuju kemana mereka sekarang.

"Aku bisa terlambat, Teme." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Duduk dan diamlah." Kata Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto.

=Naruto pov=

'Apa-apaan ini? kenapa si Teme ini malah ke rumahnya? Bukankah Kyuu menyuruhnya untuk mengantarku?' batinku kesal. Saat ini aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan masih terus memanyukan bibirku.

Aku kesal!

"Aku turun disini saja!" pintaku.

Lagi-lagi ia tak menjawabku.

'Hah, sudahlah. Akan ku adukan ke kyuubi nanti.' Batinku mulai muak.

"Masuklah." Ajak Sasuke saat kami sudah tiba dikediaman mereka.

"Kau bergurau, Teme? Aku sudah terlambat." Kataku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku hendak keluar dari kediaman itu.

"Ayo." Kali ini ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke kediaman tersebut.

"Lepaskan!"

Ceklek.

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh Sasuke dan itu berhasil membuat raut wajahku berubah.

'sepertinya moodnya sedang buruk. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang berada disituasi ini?' batinku yang akhirnya hanya ikut saja.

"Ibu…" panggil Sasuke saat melihat bibi Mikoto sedang bersantai disalah satu balkon yang menghadap ke taman bunga. Bibi mikoto menoleh kemudian terkembang senyuman dibibirnya.

"Naruto…" panggilnya.

Hahaha, maaf, untuk sekarang aku ingin tertawa. Bukannya menyapa anaknya yang tadi memanggilnya, bibi Mikoto malah menyapaku. Kasian kau, Teme.

"Bibi…" sapaku sambil membungkuk.

"Kau tak kuliah, Naru?" tanya bibi Mikoto sambil berjalan kearahku. Aku hanya mengembungkan pipiku kemudian melirik Sasuke sebentar.

"Ibu, aku…" ucap Sasuke kemudian terenti.

'Kenapa dia? Tak seperti dirinya.' Batinku sambil menatapnya.

"Aku…a…aku…" ia tertunduk. Betul, ini bukan dirinya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya bibi Mikoto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke lembut.

"Aku…aku..me…aku…aku menyayangi Naruto." katanya memberanikan diri.

=Normal pov=

"Aku…aku..me…aku…aku menyayangi Naruto." katanya memberanikan diri.

Safir Naruto dan onyx Mikoto dibuat membulat sempurna mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tadi. Pernyataan itu berhasil membuat hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau apa?" tanya Mikoto berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya. "Sasuke…" panggil ibu awet muda itu.

"Sasuke…" Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Grab

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang sudah terasa sangat dingin, sama dinginnya dengan tangannya, erat.

"Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang sudah menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kau menyayangi Naruto?" tanya Mikoto saat dirinya merasa diacuhkan.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke mantap tanpa memalingkan matanya dari safir indah Naruto. Dia ingin menyakinkan Naruto jika ia sedang serius saat ini. Tak ingin menyakiti dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Ia ingin memiliki pemuda pirang itu.

"Sasuke.."

"Maaf, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hah, apa yang akan ayahmu katakan jika dia tahu, Sasuke…" keluh Mikoto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Maaf, bu." Ucap Sasuke berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Mikoto. "Kita bisa merahasiakannya." Katanya.

"Tapi, Sasuke…"

"Kau menyayangiku, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke akhrinya. Iya, dia tadi lupa menanyakan itu.

Tampak Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

'Ini gila.' Batinnya histeris. 'Aku…aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Lalu…lalu…' batinnya sedang berperang sekarang. 'Lalu…siapa yang akan menaruh benih pada Sakura-Senpai. Aku bingung.'

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Naruto lain dari yang ditanya. "Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke." Ulangnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Mikoto yang melihat itu, hanya mampu mengangakan mulutnya. Ia merasa kasihan, mungkin.

Sasuke?

Jangan tanya, ia Nampak begitu terkejut walaupun ekspresinya sangat minim, tak ada ekspresi malah.

"Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu." Pamit Sasuke tampak menatap sang ibu.

'Sasuke…' batin Mikoto merasa iba pada si bungsu.

/\

/\

/\

=Sasuke pov=

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Naruto tanpa menatapku. "Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke." Ulangnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah.

'Rasa apa ini?' batinku saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa didadaku.

Aku ingin menangs tapi tempat tak mengizinkannya.

Aku membuang tatapanku ke sembarang arah, tak mempedulikan dirinya yang sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

'Sudahlah. Aku yang salah. dia tidak "sepertiku". Aku siap jika ia akan memandang jijik diriku.' Batinku. "Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu." Pamitku kepada ibu yang sepertinya sedang menatapku lirih.

Aku tak ingin ia bersedih, jadi aku berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin meskipun kenyataannya nada bicaraku bergetar.

Pintu kamar kubuka dan kututup perlahan. Aku harus tenang, harus bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri.

Berjalan dengan lutut yang sudah melemah, akhirnya aku terhempas ke lantai yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat tidurku.

'Aku sudah gila.' Batinku tertawa kecut. 'Keriput itu pasti akan menertawakanku jika ia melihat keadaanku saat ini.'

Aku membaringkan diriku dilantai keramik yang sangat dingin ini, memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan dan ucapkan jika bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sungguh, aku melihat ekspresinya saat aku mengatakan aku sayang padanya.

"Menggelikan." Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku tak akan menangis!

Aku tak akan menyerah!

Mungkin…

=Naruto pov=

'Apa-apaan dia? Aku bukan gay! Bukan!' batinku yang seakan-akan akan menjadi gila sekarang juga.

Saat ini aku berada didalam kendaraan umum menuju kampus. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa sampai ke kampus dengan selamat dengan pikiranku saat ini.

'Aku bukan gay.' Ulangku lagi bagai mantra dikepalaku. 'Tapi…'

Tbc

Yang ngereview chap 5 sedikit ya :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Shuren RedruM**

**Proudly Present**

**G.A.Y**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn(s):**

**BOY'S LOVE**

**OOC**

**TYPO(s)**

**PWP (Maybe)**

**NOT EYD**

**Bold and Italic are Flashback**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, etc**

**No Flame, DLDR, RnR**

**Rate T-M**

**Chap: 7**

Previous

=Naruto pov=

'Apa-apaan dia? Aku bukan gay! Bukan!' batinku yang seakan-akan akan menjadi gila sekarang juga.

Saat ini aku berada didalam kendaraan umum menuju kampus. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa sampai ke kampus dengan selamat dengan pikiranku saat ini.

'Aku bukan gay.' Ulangku lagi bagai mantra dikepalaku. 'Tapi…'

/\

/\

/\

/\

Kampus

=Normal pov=

Bugh

"Ouch…"

"Hm… Naruto?" sapa Sai saat Naruto tak sengaja menabrak dirinya.

"Sai-Senpai, maaf." Kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari lantai. Hah, lagi-lagi ia bertabrakan dengan si pemilik senyum palsu ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai sambil membantu Naruto berdiri. "Kau terlambat?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan." Jawab Naruto setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Sai yang melihat ada kejanggalan pada diri Naruto, hanya melepasnya pergi begitu saja.

'Uchiha.' Batinnya mendengus.

=Naruto pov=

"Hah…" entah sudah berapa kali aku mendesah hari ini. Pikiranku berantakan. Aku bahkan tak mengikuti kelas.

"Kau tampak berantakan?"

Aku menoleh kekiri dan kananku untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Disini." Kata orang itu lagi. Dan yah, dia disana, berdekatan dengan tempat persembunyianku.

"Gaara-Senpai.." sapaku.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat dudukku.

"Masih pagi, Naruto." katanya sambil menepuk bahuku pelan kemudian duduk disebelahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandanganku pada langit yang kelihatan mendung diluar sana. Pikiranku melanglang-buana entah kemana. Aku bingung, aku pusing, aku tak tahu harus berpikir apa, aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa saat ini.

'Kenapa dia menyatakan cintanya padaku? Aneh.' Batinku sambil menahan dengusanku saat aku masih sadar ada Gaara-Senpai disebelahku.

"Hah…"

"Kau mendesah, Naruto." kata Gaara-Senpai dan berhasil membuatku menolehnya.

'Apa? Aku mendesah?'

Yah, aku tak sadar jika mulutku lagi-lagi mendesah.

"Ayo, ceritakan." Ujar Gaara-Senpai santai sambil masih menatap langit yang mungkin beberapa menit lagi akan menangis.

"Tidak ada." Kataku berbohong.

"Aku lebih mengenalmu ketimbang Kyuubi, ok? Jadi, jangan berbohong. Kau tak berbakat dalam hal itu."

'Hah, kejujuran yang menyakitkan.' Batinku sweatdrop. 'Jadi, apa yang harus aku ceritakan?'

/\

/\

/\

/\

Ditempat lain

Malam

=Normal pov=

"Hmph… Sa…Sash…ah…hmph…"

"Kau suka?" tanya pemuda berambut merah saat sudah melepaskan kulumannya dari kejantanan si pemuda berambut pirang panjang didepannya. Dapat terlihat oleh pemuda berbabyface itu, wajah pemuda cantik yang berada didepannya itu memerah sempurna.

"Hmph…" angguk pemuda berwajah cantik tersebut sedikit malu.

"Dei…" panggil pemuda berambut merah berhasil membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Dei itu menolehnya. "Kau…mau ikut denganku?" tanyanya.

Yah, yah, itu Deidara.

"Kemana?" tanya Deidara sambil berusaha menormalkan nafasnya.

"Ke Jepang."

"Apa kau gila, Sasori!?" bentak sekaligus tanya Deidara kepada Sasori.

Terlihat ia mengenakan celananya kembali bersiap untuk keluar dari kabin toilet.

Yah, yah, saat ini mereka "berdua" sedang berada disalah satu kabin toilet.

"Hey, jangan berteriak. Orang-orang akan mendengarmu, Dei." Tenang Sasori sambil mengelus rambut pirang Deidara yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

Tempat yang panas, eh?

"Aku mendapat undangan dari KIU, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Dan membuatku mati karena harus bertemu si rubah pembunuh itu?" desis Dei tepat diwajah Sasori. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sasori ingin memancing Deidara. Faktanya, tentu dia sudah mengenal Kyuubi.

Oh, c'mon, siapa yang tak mengenal Kyuubi Namikaze. Bocah rubah.

"Kita sudah selesai? Aku mau keluar." Kata Deidara kemudian membuka pintu kabin dengan seenak jidatnya tanpa memperhatikan sepasang onyx melihat kejadian tersebut dari salah satu wastafel yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kabin. "Kau pergi sendiri." Kata Deidara kemudian membatu ditempat ia berpijak.

Hening merajai toilet itu saat safir bertemu onyx.

"Hai, Dei, ternyata kau kuliah disini, ya?" sapa Itachi berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung. Aneh memang jika ia harus merasa canggung seperti sekarang ini. Maksudnya, kenapa harus canggung? Toh, sebelum-sebelumnya ia juga biasa-biasa saja saat bertemu dengan Deidara atau jangan-jangan..

"Sensei…" sapa Deidara sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Itachi.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu sungkan begitu." Kata Itachi sambil tertawa hambar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sensei…"

Onyx itachi bergerak cepat kesalah satu kabin dimana tadi ia melihat Deidara keluar dari sana. Ia tak memasang ekspresi apapun saat melihat Sasori keluar dari kabin tersebut dan berjalan santai kearahnya, kearah salah satu wastafel kemudian mencuci mukanya.

"Kalian berdua tidak ada kelas?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap Sasori yang masih dengan nikmatnya membasuh wajahnya.

"Aku ada kelas jam 9. Aku pergi duluan." Kata Deidara sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan khusus laki-laki tersebut. "Permisi, Sensei." Pamit Deidara.

Hening kembali mengambil alih saat hanya ada Itachi dan Sasori yang sudah terlihat menyanggah pada pintu salah satu kabin toilet.

"Awalnya aku cukup terkejut saat tahu UD memiliki kelas malam. Maksudku, itu seimbang dengan gaji disini. Lelah dan mendapat hasil yang pantas." Kata Itachi bersandar pada dinding toilet. Berhadapan dengan Sasori. Hah, toilet ini berasa milik berdua mengingat hanya ada Itachi dan Sasori disana.

"Tentu saja." Tanggap Sasori sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Jadi, kau mendapat undangan juga, kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Iya. Kita bisa pergi bersama jika kau mau." Tawar Itachi.

"Tentu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum singkat. "Well, permisi, Sensei. Aku ada kelas juga." Pamit Sasori kemudian keluar dari toilept tersebut.

"Kau berbisa, Danna." Bisik Itachi pada udara.

/\

/\

/\

"Tolong jangan katakan ini kepada siapapun." Mohon Naruto saat ia sudah selesai menceritakan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu di kediaman Uchiha kepada Gaara. "Kumohon, Senpai."

"Hah, Naruto, Naruto." elus Gaara pada surai pirang Naruto. Ada kasih sayang mengalir disana. "Apa Sakura menyukaimu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara tak menghiraukan permohonan Naruto.

"Tentu dia menyukaiku, Senpai." Jawab Naruto cepat tak mau Gaara menganggapnya "aneh". "Mungkin." lirihnya diakhir kalimat.

"Hah," kali ini Gaaralah yang mendesah. Ia menatap hujan yang sudah jatuh membasahi bumi. Menangis dengan derasnya. "Naruto," panggilnya yang masih menatap langit dan mengelus kepala Naruto. "Coba kutanya, jika kau menyayangi seseorang namun seseorang yang kau sayangi itu tak memberi tanda jika dia menyayangimu bahkan kau dibuat menunggu, apakah itu menyakitimu, Naruto? Hm, apa kau mengerti maksudku?" tanya Gaara dan melihat Naruto hanya memasang wajah innocentnya.

"Aku…tidak mengerti itu." Kata Naruto kemudian menunduk.

"Hah, sudahlah. Jangan dipaksakan, Naruto." ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum saat menyadari jika pemuda disampingnya itu masih sangat polos. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada menikmati hujan yang berjatuhan. Suhunya juga lumayan sejuk.

"Senpai, kira-kira, apa Sakura-Senpai menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Gaara sendu.

"Siapa yang tak menyukaimu, Naruto. Aku juga menyukaimu. Kau pemuda yang manis, baik, dan kelewat polos. Tapi jika kau bertanya tentang suka yang kau artikan dengan sayang, sepertinya, aku harus menjawab tidak jika kau menanyaiku apa Sakura menyukaimu atau tidak. Maaf, Naruto, kau harus mengerti apa arti suka dan sayang itu terlebih dahulu." Terang Gaara seperti seorang ibu.

"Lalu, apa menurut Gaara-Senpai, hm, hm…" tampak Naruto menunduk lagi. "Hm…apa Sasuke menyayangiku?" tanyanya memberanikan diri.

'Hah, akhirnya anak ini berbicara begitu juga. Kau harus belajar lebih banyak Naruto.' batin Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut. "Meskipun Uchiha itu menyebalkan dan bahkan berengsek, aku yakin jika mereka menyayangi seseorang, mereka bahkan rela mati demi menjaga seseorang itu walaupun cinta mereka bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan, Naruto, kau harus tahu sesuatu mengenai Uchiha." Potong Gaara mendramatisir keadaan hingga membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalannya, menatap Gaara tak sabaran. "Uchiha….selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan." Lanjtunya berhasil membuat Naruto tersedak dengan tak elitnya.

Gulp.

"Akan aku ingat itu." Kata Naruto pelan kemudian kembali memandang langit.

Entahlah, apakah Gaara sengaja berbicara karena ada sepasang onyx yang mengintip mereka atau memang dia juga kelewat polos saat membicarakan hal itu hingga membuat pemilik onyx tersebut menyeringai menang.

"Kau benar sekali, Sabaku." Bisiknya pelan kemudian meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

/\

/\

/\

Siang

Kediaman Namikaze

"Aku tidak mau ikut." Ucap Kyuubi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Ajak Naruto saja." Tambahnya.

"Kyuubi! Jangan buat ibu kesal! Ikut sekarang!" bentak Kushina membara-bara berhasil membuat Kyuubi sedikit ketakutan.

'Kenapa dia sangat seram sekali?' batin Kyuubi takut.

"Cepat, Kyuubi." Perintah Kushina saat melihat Kyuubi sedang memainkan telepon genggamnya. Sepertinya dia mengirim pesan atau email. Tak tahu lah.

"Iya, iya."

Hari ini, Kyuubi tak mengikuti kelas. Seperti biasa, dia membolos.

Alasannya, cuacanya buruk dan dia flu. Alasan anak sekolah dasar itu.

Jadi, karena ketahuan membolos, Kyuubi dipaksa ibunya untuk ikut ke kampus untuk melakukan dekorasi untuk acara perpisahan semester. Iya, Kushinalah koordinatornya. Ia ingin mengajak Minato namun saat ini Minato sedang sibuk dikantor dan kemungkinan akan pergi keluar kota. Naruto? Dia kuliah. Anak yang rajin.

"Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu, Kyuubi? Apa mau ibu beri polesan, hm?" tanya Kushina sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir mobil.

Mengetahui maksud dan melihat pergerakan tangan ibunya, Kyuubi bersusah payah untuk menciptakan sebuah senyuman.

Entahlah sejak kapan Kyuubi jadi sedikti takut pada ibunya, mungkin karena setelah ia tahu jika ibunya sering menangisinya saat koma beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Nah, kalau begitukan tampan. Bukannya cantik." Rayu Kushina.

Kyuubinya tersenyum hambar.

"Kau tak merindukan Itachi?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa menanyakan itu? Aku bahkan tak memikirkannya." Tanya serta ungkapan Kyuubi dengan santainya. Betul, dia bahkan tak memikirkan Itachi. Jahat sekali.

"Perceraiannya akan dibicarakan saat Itachi tiba di Jepang." kata Kushina datar.

"Baguslah." Jawab Kyuubi sambil menatap hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. "Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai." Katanya kemudian memejamkan matanya, tidur.

'Hah, anak yang satu ini.'

/\

/\

/\

"Kau mau pulang, Naruto?" tanya Gaara saat melihat Naruto bangkit dari kursinya. Dari tadi pagi hingga siang ini, keduanya berada diperpustakaan. Tak mengikuti kelas sama sekali.

"Iya. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan membolos, Senpai." Jawab Naruto sambil memberikan senyum lima jarinya.

"Mauku antar?"

"Kau disini ternyata." Kata seseorang saat memasuki perpustakaan dan langsung menuju spot favorit Naruto. "Aku sudah mencarimu dikelas dan kau tidak ada. Kau membolos, hm?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Terserah padaku, Teme." Balas Naruto ketus. "Hm, Gaara-Senpai tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kendaraan umum?" tanya Gaara was-was. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Bye." Pamit Naruto pada Gaara. Sungguh, saat ini dia tak tahu harus berbicara apa pada manusia satunya lagi a.k.a Sasuke. Yah, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Sasuke sambil menyusul Naruto dan meninggalkan Gaara yang memang akan kembali ke kelasnya setelah menemani Naruto setengah hari penuh di perpustakaan.

Naruto membalikkan badannya kemudian menatap Sasuke datar. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke sempat terkejut melihat tatapan Naruto.

'Kenapa dia?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku akan naik kendaraan umum." Kata Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya.

Ceklek

Bugh

"Ouch…" lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut menabrak seseorang.

"Kau tak punya mata, bocah?" tanya seseorang dan Naruto tahu siapa orang yang selalu berbicara dengan nada begitu kasarnya. Tnetu saja Kyuubi.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan masuk hari ini." kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Kau juga tak masuk, kan, Naruto?" tanya seseorang yang juga nada bicaranya tak kalah menyeramkan. Kushina.

WHATSSSSS!

'Gawat!' batin Naruto bersiap-siap kabur.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kushina sambil menahan tas punggung Naruto saat ia akan kabur. "Ikut mendekorasi jika kau tak ada kelas." Perintah Kushina.

Yah, rencananya untuk menikmati hujan dengan tiduran dirumah harus gagalkan oleh seekor rubah.

Mau tak mau, Narutopun ikut.

Sasuke?

Dia hanya mengekor keluarga "unik" tersebut dari belakang.

Skip time

Malam

"Hey! Minggir! Aku sudah terlambat, Naruto!" teriak Kyuubi saat ia yang sedang tergesa-gesa namun Naruto menghalalngi jalannya menuju tangga kelantai dasar.

"Tapi, Kyuu! Ibu tak ada dirumah! kau mau meninggalkanku!?" teriak Naruto tak kalah cempreng.

"Minggir! Aku sudah terlambat!"

"Tidak mau!"

Hening

Hening

Hening

Ting.. tong…

Terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi.

"Aku berangkat." Kata Kyuubi sambil bergerak cepat melepaskan diri dari tahanan Naruto. Narutonya juga yang lengah karena mendengar suara bel.

Gila, sudah melam tapi masih ada orang yang bertamu.

Ceklek

"Aku sudah terlambat. Terima kasih, ya." Ucap Kyuubi kepada seseorang yang berada dipintu utama.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa berjawdrop.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah kau akan ikut Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto.

Berasa dejavu, eh?

"Aku tidak seperti Kyuubi." Jawab orang tersebut.

"Terserah." Kata Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Dobe." Ucap orang tersebut sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu, kamar tempat biasa dia menginap.

"Hn, Teme." Balas Naruto dari kejauhan.

Bersebrangan

Tak saling tatap

Saling menyakiti diri sendiri

Terlalu menahan harga diri.

Entahlah siapa yang salah.

Saat ini kediaman Namikaze hanya ditiduri oleh dua orang pemuda berbeda marga.

Kushina sedang menginap dirumah salah satu kerabatnya. Minato sedang pergi keluar kota karena meeting. Kyuubi? Jangan tanya.

Tentu saja ini seperti dejavu.

Menyeramkan.

"Kenapa Kyuubi selalu meminta si Teme itu untuk menginap disini? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Atau babysitter sekalian! Berengsek kau, Kyuu!" umpat naruto sambil menendang-nendang termapt tidurnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sasuke saat membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan seenak rambut pantat ayamnya itu.

Wait!

Membuka?

"Apa yang kau lakukan! kenapa tidak mengetuk!?" Naruto histeris.

"Aku sudah mengetuk dari tadi dan kau sama sekali tak membukakan pintunya." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil menutup pitnu. "Kasihan tempat tidurmu kau tendang seperti itu, Dobe."

"Bukan urusanmu, Teme." Balas Naruto ketus kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya diranjangnya yang empuk. "Aku mau tidur. Keluarlah." Kata Naruto sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Jika kau masih marah padaku karena tadi pagi, aku minta maaf." Kata Sasuke sambil menyimbak selimut Naruto perlahan. "Kau merasa jijik padaku, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke saat ia sudah bisa melihat safir peneduhnya itu menampakkan dirinya.

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya."

"Harus dibahas sekarang karena aku tak ingin kau seperti ini berlarut-larut. Mengacuhkanku. Berbicara kasar kepadaku. Tidak masalah jika kau merasa jijik padaku. Aku bisa menjauhimu." Kata Sasuke yang masih menggenggam selimut Naruto.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Baiklah." Kata Sasuke. Ada seutas senyuman disana. "Aku mengerti." Tambahnya sambil mengelus surai pirang Naruto. "Selamat malam, Naruto."

=Sasuke pov=

'Kenapa begitu sakit?' batinku saat sudah keluar dari kamar Naruto. 'Apakah usahaku hanya sebatas ini?'

Jujur, bisa saja aku mengklaimnya malam ini. Tapi jika hatinya tidak untukku, lalu akan disebut apa pengklaiman satu pihak itu?

Apakah aku harus terus menunggu seperti aniki?

Hah, dua Namikaze itu benar-benar membuat susah.

Aku tak kembali ke kamar tamu. Saat ini aku memutuskan untuk menatap langit teduh dibalkon belakang. Setelah hujan hampir seharian, malam ini, langit terlihat begitu indah. Tragis.

Sudah malam memang, tapi daripada aku tidak bisa tertidur dan menatap langit-langit kamar lebih baik aku makan angin saja. Sudah terlanjur sakit.

=Normal pov=

"Tch, apa-apaan dia? Kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Sejak kapan aku berbicara kasar kepadanya? Sejak kapan aku mengacuhkannya?" tanya Naruto emosi saat mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi. 'Dasar tak tahu diri.' Batinnya.

Merasa jika kalimat yang Sasuke lontarkan salah, salah besar, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Berjalan kasar menuju kamar tamu hendak memberi bogem mentah kepada Sasuke.

'Yang benar saja. Bukan tipeku mengacuhkan orang lain. Ya, kecuali Kyuu, mungkin.' Batinnya nyeleneh.

Brak!

Pintu kamar tamu terbuka dengan kasar. Safir indah Naruto langsung menyapu seluruh isi kamar dan…

"Kosong?"

Tanpa menutup pintu kamar tamu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon belakang. Entahlah, ia tak tahu kenapa kakinya membawanya kesana.

'Disini rupanya.' Batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya dan..

Bugh

Badan Sasuke terhempas ke teralis dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, Teme!?" ucap Naurto berang.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto penuh tanya sambil mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya. Hantaman diperut yang tak terisi sangatlah menyakitkan apalagi saat kau dalam keadaan galau.

"Aku tak pernah mengacuhkanmu. Aku berbicara kasar? Yang benar saja." Kata Naruto sudah bersiap menyerang Sasuke lagi.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke datar berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Naruto yang akan menghantamnya lagi. "Selamat malam."

"Kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau tak berhak berteriak padaku, Naruto!" bentak Sasuke, sedikit.

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Yah, ia tak berhak berteriak didepan Sasuke. Kenapa dia berteriak? Dan jika disadari, sejak kapan keadaan ini jadi sangat berlebihan?

"Kau tak berhak marah atas apa yang ku katakan karena itu memang seharusnya tak akan mempengaruhimu. Posisiku? Aku sadar posisiku, Naruto. Selamat malam." katanya panjang lebar sekaligus pamit.

Siapa yang mau pulang dimalam buta seperti sekarang ini? Tentu saja Sasuke. Ia akan melakukannya karena ia sudah sangat sakit sekarang, fisik dan batin.

"Posisimu…" ucap Naruto lirih. Meskipun lirih dan seperti berbisik, Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena saat ini jaraknya dan Naruto belum terlalu jauh, masih dibalkon. "Posisimu…" lirihnya lagi kini terdengar bergetar. Kali ini Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Tubuh berkulit tan itu merosot dengan perlahan kelantai.

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang tahu pasti jika Sasuke masih berada dibalkon. Sasuke, masih dengan kerasnya membelakangi Naruto dan hanya memasang tampang datar. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu hingga membuatku menjadi seperti ini? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Grab

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tangis Narutopun pecah saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. "Kenapa…kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Apa aku menyakitimu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke berusaha setenang dan sepelan mungkin. Dia paham situasi dan kondisi saat ini.

Hanya suara isakan Naruto yang terdengar.

"Maaf kalau begitu." Ucapnya yang masih setia memeluk orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "Aku…aku juga sakit saat kau terus-terusan membicarakan orang lain. Dan kau tahu, yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat… saat kau berkata "posisi"ku." Lanjutnya. "Saat kau menolakku, iya, itu juga menyakitkan. Namun, saat aku teringat perkataanmu dulu, itu lebih menyakitkan lagi. Seharusnya aku tahu, kau… berbeda. Kau tak sepertiku. Aku hanya pernyakit yang akan merusakmu."

Lagi, hanya isak tangis Naruto yang terdengar.

"Tidurlah. Kau bisa masuk angin."

/\

/\

/\

"Kau jadi pulang?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada dikamar Naruto.

"Tidurlah." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik lebih tinggi lagi selimut yang digunakan oleh Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu kau selembut ini, Teme." Kata Naruto datar.

"Hn, hanya padamu." Jawab Sasuke jujur berhasil membuat wajah naruto memerah.

Tsundere

/\

/\

/\

"'Suke…" panggil Naruto pelan saat safirnya menangkap sepasang onyx yang sedang menatapnya teduh.

"Tidurlah." Kata Sasuke pelan. Ia merapatkan tubuh Naruto ke tubuhnya. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"'Suke…"

=Naruto pov=

"'Suke…" panggilku dengan nada manja.

Tunggu!

Apa?

Manja?

'Tuhan!' batinku berteriak Namun badanku dengan gamblangnya melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. 'Tunggu, hentikan! Kenapa badanku mau-mau saja dirapatkan ke tubuh si Teme itu?' batinku mulai kacau.

Dua kata, pasrah dan nikmati.

Apa?

Nikmati?

"Tidurlah, Dobe. Ini sudah hampir subuh." Ingatnya lagi.

"Hn." Balasku datar.

.

.

Skip time

Beberapa hari kemudian

Kampus

Tak ada yang membicarakan masalah yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu dirumah. Aku maupun Sasuke menganggapnya hanya mimpi atau ngelindur, mungkin. Yah, sekarang, aku tak tahu seperti apa cerita dan kejadiannya, tapi kami sudah kembali dekat seperti dulu lagi.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di teras salah satu kelas. Hanya bersantai menikmati pagi. Hari ini adalah hari acara perpisahan semester.

Dan hari ini, aku sama sekali belum bertemu Kyuubi maupun Sasuke.

Kalau Kyuubi, aku sudah tak bertemunya dari dua hari yang lalu. Dia sibuk. Begitu juga ibu dan ayah. Mereka tak mau mengajakku karena mereka bilang belum saatnya.

"Hah…"

"Sepertinya sudah jadi kebiasaanmu , ya, Naruto." kata seseorang dari sebelah kananku.

"Hah, bukannya menyapa, Sai-Senpai malah mengataiku." Ucapku sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

"Hahaha, bergurau. Selamat pagi, anyway. Hari yang cerah, ya?" katanya kemudian duduk disebelahku.

Kami berdua menatap langit pagi yang begitu indah.

"Iya, sangat cerah." Kataku.

"Aku sudah lihat beberapa undangan yang datang. Sepertinya, acara ini sangat meriah, ya?" tanyanya. Iya, diakan baru pertama kali mengikutinya karena dia merupakan mahasiswa pindahan. "Tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan pemilik UD." Kata Sai-Senpai sambil menatapku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Betul, aku tahu jika pemilik UD memang diundang. Pemuda itu begitu hebat.

"Iya. Dia.."

"Oi, Dobe." Interupsi Sasuke dengan santainya.

'Pengganggu.' batinku

"Aku permisi dulu, Naruto." kata Sai-Senpai kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

"Dia itu berbahaya Dobe." Bisik Sasuke seperti seorang gadis.

"Kenapa mencariku?" tanyaku tak suka.

"Aku tak mencarimu. Aku hanya memanggilmu."

Ok, manusia yang satu ini selalu saja membuatku ingin meledak.

"Baiklah." Kataku kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin. Toh disini juga tidak penting jika hanya akan menerima gurauan dari Sasuke.

=Normal pov=

"Oi, bocah." Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti saat ia tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara tersebut. "Acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Kau akan dimarahi induk rubah itu jika tak ada disana." ketus Kyuubi kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Hah, selalu saja." Keluh Naruto kemudian menyusul Kyuubi diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan dikoridor, Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Naruto, maupun Naruto sendiri, diam seribu bahasa.

"Ku dengar, mereka akan bercerai besok." Akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Iya, aku tahu." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Masih muda sudah jadi duda. Aku berharap keduanya tak laku." Kata Sasuke nyeleneh. Seperti bukan seorang Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau berbicara begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Seharusnya kau berharap supaya mereka tidak bercerai, Teme!" teriak Naruto lupa diri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto." kata seseorang berhasil membuat Naruto mematung. "Ayo. Acaranya sebentar lagi mulai."

"I..Itachi-Sensei." Sapa Naruto sambil mencoba membungkuk, membungkuk canggung karena sepertinya pembicaraannya tadi terdengar oleh Itachi. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo." Ajaknya tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang hanya memasang wajah datar saja.

.

.

.

Setelah berfoto bersama, acarapun dimulai. Dibuka dengan kata sambutan dari pemilik KIU; Minato, dan seterusnya.

"Kenapa kita harus duduk disebelah mereka?" tanya Kyuubi kepada Naruto yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

"Tidak masalah, kan?" tanya Naruto balik dengan ketusnya.

"Dasar, kau.."

"Diamlah, Kyuu." Perintah Kushina dari sebelah kiri Naruto berhasil membuat Kyuubi bungkam.

Saat ini, para mahasiswa, tamu undangan, masih menyaksikan pensi yang dibawakan oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi seni.

Dijejeran kursi pertama sampai ketiga terlihat wajah-wajah para tamu undangan termasuk Sasori. Dijejeran kursi keempat ada keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha disana. Dan tentu saja, itulah yang membuat Kyuubi menjadi gerah. Oh, tunggu. Itu belum seberapa gerah. Ia malah dibuat terbakar saat tahu siapa yang duduk disamping kanannya. Yups, Itachi. Manusia yang sangat ingin ia hindari saat sedang mengikuti acara perpisahan konyol ini, itu menurutnya, konyol.

"Kau sehat, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pentas.

"Bukan urusanmu." Desis Kyuubi.

"Tapi, sampai detik ini hingga palu hakim belum terketuk, kau masih sah suamiku, Kyuu." Ucap Itachi lembut sambil menatap Kyuubi, tatapan sendu. Tidak, lirih tepatnya. Itachi berusaha tersenyum namun senyuman yang gagal itu malah membuat Kyuubi mendengus saat melihat tatapan Itachi. "Aku memang tak berharap kau akan menganggapku, Kyuu." kata Itachi kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyuubi.

Tentu saja Kyuubi menolak, namun karena keras kepala yang dimiliki Itachi saat ini, Kyuubi akhirnya kalah.

"Kali ini saja aku menyentuhmu. Untuk yang terakhir kali." Kata Itachi kemudian kembali menatap pentas dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ia tak ingin menatap ruby kyuubi yang sudah membara.

"Berengsek kau, Itachi." Desis Kyuubi berhasil membuat Kushina dan Naruto yang berada dikiri Kyuubi dan Mikoto dan Fugaku yang berada disebelah kanan Itachi melirik singkat. Sepertinya desisannya terdengar. Mereka berempat hanya bersweatdrop-ria.

Skip time

Acara perpisahan sudah selesai. Saat ini masih ada beberapa mahasiswa dan beberapa tamu undangan yang asyik mengobrol.

"Tuan Namikaze?"

"Iya." Sahut Minato sambil membalikkan badannya. "Oh, Tuan muda Danna." Sapa Minato sambil bersalaman dengan Sasori.

"Panggil Sasori saja, Tuan." Kata Sasori seramah mungkin.

"Kyuu, Naru, kemari." Panggil Minato. "Kenalkan, dia.."

"Sasori No Danna." Potong Kyuubi santai kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

'Wow.' Batin Sasori sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Kyuubi. "Panggil saja Sasori." kata Sasori sambil menerima uluran tangan Kyuubi. 'Dia berbisa.'

"Aku Naruto." ucap Naruto sambil memberikan senyum lima jarinya.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Kyuubi Namikaze?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

Kyuubi hanya mengangkat dagunya dan melipat tanganya didepan dada angkuh.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Tbc

Yosh...update kilat karena ff ini udh harus selesai di bulan februari

Dan masalah P.O.V, tiap chara pan punya cara pandang yang beda-beda *menurut gue*  
E.g : Naruto berpikiran Sasuke mainin dia, tapi nyatanya si Sasuke ga mainin dia *ya susah jelasin*

Tapi balik lagi ye, tiap author punya ciri khasnya masing-masing. Gue hanya author A.B.A.L XP


	8. Chapter 8

**Shuren RedruM**

**Proudly Present**

**G.A.Y**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn(s):**

**BOY'S LOVE**

**OOC**

**TYPO(s)**

**PWP (Maybe)**

**NOT EYD**

**Bold and Italic are Flashback**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, etc**

**No Flame, DLDR, RnR**

**Rate T-M**

**Chap: 8**

Previous

=Nomal pov=

"Tuan Namikaze?"

"Iya." Sahut Minato sambil membalikkan badannya. "Oh, Tuan muda Danna." Sapa Minato sambil bersalaman dengan Sasori.

"Panggil Sasori saja, Tuan." Kata Sasori seramah mungkin.

"Kyuu, Naru, kemari." Panggil Minato. "Kenalkan, dia.."

"Sasori No Danna." Potong Kyuubi santai kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

'Wow.' Batin Sasori sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Kyuubi. "Panggil saja Sasori." kata Sasori sambil menerima uluran tangan Kyuubi. 'Dia berbisa.'

"Aku Naruto." ucap Naruto sambil memberikan senyum lima jarinya.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Kyuubi Namikaze?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

Kyuubi hanya mengangkat dagunya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada, angkuh.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

/\

/\

/\

/\

'Menarik.'

'Dasar bocah, cuih!'

'Lihat mata merahnya. Membakar.' Batin Sasori menyeringai.

'Rasakan auranya yang sangat angkuh itu. Menggelikan.' Batin Kyuubi merendahkan.

"Oh, jadi, kau disini, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi mengganggu perang batin antara SasoKyuu.

"Itachi."

"Paman."

"Itachi-Sensei…" Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Itachi-nii sudah cukup, Naruto." kata Itachi sambil mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

"Hah, kemana ibu kalian?" tanya Minato sambil masih mencari Kushina kesana-kemari. "Kyuu, Naru, ayah cari ibu kalian dulu ya?" pamit Minato tak lama kemudian menghilang diantara para tamu dan mahasiswa yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

Tertinggallah Itachi, Kyuubi, Sasori, Sasuke, dan Naruto disana.

Diam.

Hanya kebisinganlah yang menemani mereka. Dan masih, tatapan Kyuubi dan Sasori masih saling beradu, tapi kali ini tak sesengit yang pertama.

"Aku lapar. Ayo, Dobe." Tarik Sasuke seenak rambut pantat ayamnya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sahut Naruto sambil merelakan dirinya ditarik dengan cara tak elit oleh Sasuke.

Dan sekarang tinggal Itachi, Kyuubi, dan Sasori disana.

"Kalian lapar?" tanya Itachi sambil meneguk ludah. Ia takut Kyuubi akan berteriak kepadanya.

"Aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin." Kata Sasori cepat saat melihat Kyuubi akan membuka suara.

"Ayo, Kyuu." Ajak Itachi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu dulu." Tahan Sasori. Itachi dan Kyuubi, yang entah menolak atau menerima ajakan tersebut, hanya mengerutkan kening. "Dei, ayo!" teriak Sasori kearah belakang Itachi dan Kyuubi yang berada dihadapannya.

Deg

'Dei?' batin ItaKyuu berbarengan.

'Hah…' Itachi hanya mendesah didalam hati. Ia melirik Kyuubi yang berada disebelah kirinya. Ekspresi yang datar.

"Ayo, Dei. Ayo." Ajak Sasori saat Deidara sudah bergabung bersama mereka.

.

.

Kantin

Aura hitam pekat, dihiasi percikan-percikan api, mungkin itulah yang akan terlihat jika bisa dilihat. Tapi sayangnya aura itu hanya bisa dirasakan dan itu sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Itachi berkali-kali menelan ludahnya.

Saat ini keempat pemuda itu sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan, ItaKyuu berhadapan dengan SasoDei.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasori memecah keheningan. "Kau mau pesan apa, Dei?" tanya Sasori sambil mengambil selembar kertas yang sudah disediakan diatas meja.

"Aku sama sepertimu saja." Kata Itachi sambil melirik Kyuubi yang tampak memasang tatapan datar pada Deidara yang tampak salah tingkah karena tatapan Kyuubi padanya. Yah, Deidara sadar jika sejak tadi tatapan Kyuubi tak lepas darinya.

"Baiklah. Pesanan sudah aku tulis. Aku pesan dulu." Ucap Sasori kemudian bangkit dari kursi.

'Kau bermain-main ternyata, Danna.' Batin Itachi sweatdrop.

"Jadi.."

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu lama berada disini." Potong kyuubi atas perkataan Itachi.

Deidara hanya mendengus dan tersenyum meremehkan.

'Cari mati dia.' Batin Itachi yang lagi-lagi sweatdrop saat melihat tingkah Deidara.

"Jadi, aku dengar kalian akan bercerai." Kata Saori santai saat kembali ke kursinya. "Aku bahkan tak mendengar kabar kalian menikah." tambahnya sambil menatap ItaKyuu dengan watadosnya.

Dapat terlihat rahang Kyuubi mengeras, bahunya bergetar dan tangannya terkepal. Ia sedang menahan emosi.

Melihat itu, Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Hahaha, iya. Kami akan bercerai." Kata Itachi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Jadi, apa gadis nakal ini adalah kekasihmu, Tuan Danna?" tanya Kyuubi akhirnya sambil menatap Sasori dengan tatapan, er, susah diartikan; meremeh sekaligus merendahkan. Sungguh, sebenarnya Kyuubi tak tahu kenapa mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Iya." Jawab Sasori santai kemudian mreangkul Deidara. "Aku akan mengaku kepada public jika aku adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis." ucap Sasori diikuti dengan seringaiannya.

"Sa…Sasori, lepaskan." Ucap Deidara malu.

"Kau bisa malu juga, Dei?" tanya Kyuubi santai. "Aku tak tahu itu. Aku sering melihatmu diperlakukan dengan tak senonoh oleh "suami"ku." Ketus Kyuubi.

Untuk sesaat, Itachi tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, namun disaat bersamaan dia juga merasa sakit. Sakit karena Kyuubi sepertinya mengucapkan kata "suami" hanya untuk lelucon. Itachi tertunduk lesu.

"Kuanggap itu bonus untuk suamimu karena dia tak pernah mendapat apa yang dia inginkan dari "suami"nya." Balas Sasori santai sambil masih merangkul Deidara.

"Bisa kita hentikan ini?" tanya Itachi yang sudah mulai merasa agak gerah mendengar percakapan antar Sasori dan Kyuubi.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Ini pesanan anda." Akhirnya seorang pelayan khusus mengantarkan pesana yang sudah Sasori pesan tadi.

Sret!

Terdengar kursi terdorong dengan kasar. Kyuubi bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melenggang pergi.

Ia malas jika harus makan dihadapan para "sampah."

'Berengsek!' batinnya. Ia sempat melirik kekiri-kanannya. Beberapa pasang mata melihatnya takut-takut. Ia juga berhasil bertatapan dengan safir sang adik.

"'Suke, aku takut." Ucap Naruto pelan saat Kyuubi menatapnya seperti seorang maniak.

/\

/\

/\

Sehari kemudian

Ruang persidangan perceraian ItaKyuu

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Persidangan sudah selasai. Pasangan "suami-suami" ini sudah sah bercerai." Ucap seorang lelaki tua, berambut putih panjang, bermuka mesum, hakim persidangan. Tak ada air mata maupun bisik-bisik yang terdengar.

'Aneh sekali.' Batin Kyuubi. 'Bodoh. Sekarang aku sudah bebas.' Batinnya kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan, berbeda dengan Itachi yang memasang aura suram disebelah kirinya.

"Aku akan mengadakan pesta malam ini. Silahkan datang." Ucap Kyuubi senang.

Iya, dia memang sudah merencanakan akan mengadakan pesta perceraiannya. Orang gila ya seperti itu. Bercerai malah diadakan pesta.

Mendengar itu, aura Itachi semakin suram dan Kyuubi senang melihatnya. Dia sangat bahagia sekarang. Ya, "sekarang" dia sangat bahagia.

"Permisi." Ucap Itachi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan kearah ayah dan ibunya. Menatap mereka datar.

'Ini yan terbaik.' Batin Sasuke sok bijak.

"Itachi-nii…" lirih Naruto.

"Hah, ayo pulang." Ajak minato.

Malam.

Kediaman Namikaze.

Karena kegilaan anak mereka yang tak mereka mengerti, MinaKushi memilih untuk menginap di hotel malam ini. Bayangkan saja, mau disimpan dimana wajah mereka saat tahu ternyata Kyuubi mengadakan pesta atas perceraiannya. Bukannya bersedih, Kyuubi malah akan pesta ria.

Meskipun sedih, Itachi tampak hadir disana. Ada beberapa "teman" Kyuubi yang juga hadir disana, seperti Sai, Gaara, Sakura. Sepertinya hanya mereka saja mengingat memang hanya mereka saja yang mengetahui pernikahan ItaKyuu, ya, terkecuali Sasori.

"Ibu akan memarahimu, Kyuu. Kenapa kau tak peka sama sekali." Ucap Naruto pelan saat ia dan Kyuubi sedang bersantai dibalkon atas.

"Kenapa ibu harus memarahiku saat aku berbahagia, Naruto? Aku sedang berbahagia sekarang. See, aku bahkan memesan anggur khusus untuk pesta ini." ucapnya sambil membaui anggur. "Apa kau tak bahagia jika aku bahagia, Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi pura-pura lirih sambil menatap sendu kearah Naruto. "Apa kau bahagia jika aku tak bahagia?" tanyanya lagi sambil melangkah kakinya kearah Naruto, memojokkannya. "Aku sangat sedih jika kau begitu, Naruto."

"Aku tak seperti itu, Kyuu. Aku tak seperti itu." Ucap Naruto cepat. "Aku... ke taman dulu." Pamitnya, menghindar dari Kyuubi.

'Dasar, bocah bodoh.' Batin Kyuubi menyeringai. "Hah, anggur yang nikmat." Katanya kemudian menyesap anggurnya sekali teguk. "Aku akan tidur nyenyak malam ini." Bisiknya kepada gelas anggur. Dia sudah mabuk.

Di taman belakang.

"Aku tak mengerti Kyuubi." Ucap Naruto saat sudah bergabung dengan Gaara, Sai, dan Sakura. "Sepertinya dia sudah gila." Ucapnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. kita tak tahu seperti apa perasaan Kyuubi. Jadi, biarkan saja." Ucap Sakura yang memang tak mau campur dengan urusan Kyuubi. Syukur-syukur dia sudah diundang ke "pesta" perceraiannya. Biasanya untuk berbicara saja sangat jarang.

"Kau tak minum, Naruto?" tanya Sai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Naruto tak minum, Sai." Jawab Gaara sambil memberi deatglarenya.

"Iya, dia tak minum karena dia masih bocah." Ucap Sasuke yang baru tiba.

Mendengar pembicaraan para senpainya, Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dimana Itachi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menuangi anggur kedalam gelasnya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura.

"Terakhir aku melihatnya di ruang tv." Jawab Gaara sambil menyesap anggurnya.

/\

/\

/\

"Kau menikmati pestanya, Sensei?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menduduki dirinya disofa dimana Itachi sedang menonton tv. Ia memain-mainkan gelas berisi anggurnya dengan anggun. "Anggurnya enak loh." Rayu Kyuubi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum." Nasihat Itachi datar.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Maaf, Kyuubi." Ucap Itachi lirih kemudian tertunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa." Kata Kyuubi yang sepertinya sudah mabuk.

"Aku pikir, perkataanmu dulu itu benar." Lagi-lagi Itachi berucap dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Ia mengingat perkataan Kyuubi "I love you too." Saat mereka melakukannya, melakukan pernyatuan mereka. "Ternyata, akulah orang yang paling bodoh." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Tak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Kyuubi. Ia hanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Aku… kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu lagi." Ucap Itachi sambil menatap Kyuubi lembut.

Itachi memberanikan diri mengusapkan tangannya ke pipi Kyuubi yang sudah memerah karena mabuk. 'Seperti ini lebih baik.' Batin Itachi saat Kyuubi tak menolak usapannya. "Apa karena Deidara kau jadi membenciku, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi teringat akan masalah yang ia timbulkan dulu. Ia sempat terkikik geli kepada dirinya sendiri mengingat hal itu. Itu memang kesalahannya dan Kyuubi pantas untuk membencinya.

"Iya."

"Hn?" kikikannya terhenti saat mendengar jawaban lirih dari mulut kyuubi.

"Iya." Jawab Kyuubi lagi sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Tangan Itachipun berhenti mengusap pipi Kyuubi. Tangan itu menegakkan kepala Kyuubi. Itachi ingin menatap ruby yang sudah sangat menjeratnya.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi penuh tanya.

"Aku sudah mabuk, jadi, jangan dengarkan aku." Ucap Kyuubi sambil membuang muka.'Kau bodoh, Kyuu.'

"Apa…apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Itachi memberanikan diri.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi datar, meneguk ludahnya.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Aku membencimu, Itachi." Ucap Kyuubi sambil memeluk Itachi. "Hiks…hiks…hiks… aku membencimu, berengsek! Hiks... hiks... hiks…" tangis Kyuubi pecah dalam pelukan Itachi. "Kau mengambil segalanya dariku hiks…kemudian kau mengeluarkan satu kata busuk yang tak ingin aku dengar."

"Kyuu…" panggil Itachi lirih.

"Tentu aku akan membalasmu dengan lebih menyakitkan." Ucap Kyuubi masih dengan sesegukan. "Awalnya aku bahagia saat kita sudah menikah, namun mengingat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, kebencianku kembali muncul."

"Tapi kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Kyuu."

"Diam kau!" teriak Kyuubi sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Itachi. "Siapa kau mengerti arti sakit dihidupku, Hah!? Siapa kau mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan, hah!? Kau tak mengejarku, Itachi! Kau berengsek!" bogem mentahpun melayang tepat ke pipi Itachi.

Bugh

"Hmp.." erangan tertahan terdengar dari mulut Itachi.

"Sekarang kau membuatku menjadi duda diusia 20 ku, hah!" Sungguh, Kyuubi sudah mabuk. Pembicaraannya ngelantur kemana-mana. "Kau berengsek!" teriaknya yang kali ini sudah siap meluncurkan bogem mentahnya lagi.

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Hantaman demi hantaman Itachi terima tanpa perlawanan. Ia akan menerima setiap pukulan dari Kyuubi hingga Kyuubi puas melakukannya. Ia rela karena berapa pukulan yang ia terima tak akan mampu menutupi kesalahannya dan rasa sakit yang mendera Kyuubi selama ini.

"Kau…" pukulan Kyuubi memelan. "Kau berengsek, Itachi." Lagi, air mata yang tadi sudah sempat berhenti kini menetes kembali. "Kau berengsek…"

"Maaf." Ucap Itachi menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kyuubi. "Maafkan aku."

/\

/\

/\

"Aku mau lagi~" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat gelasnya yang sudah kosong. "Anggur lagi, senpai~~" pintanya ala sing a song pada Sasuke.

Sejak kapan ia memanggil Sasuke dengan embel "senpai"?

Sejak ia mabuk beberapa menit yang lalu. Itu jawabannya.

Entahlah siapa yang mengajaknya meminum anggur, tak ada yang tahu karena tadi beberapa diantara mereka sedang sibuk membakar ayam.

"'Suke-Senpai~~" panggil Naruto sambil bergelayut ditangan Sasuke. Sai, Gaara, dan Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa berjawdrop. "Anggur~" ucapnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan memperlihatkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Kau sudah mabuk, Dobe." Kata Sasuke datar, tak mempedulikan Naruto yang sudah bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"Sakura-Senpai, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Twitch!

Gaara dan Sai langsung menatap Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto?" bisik Gaara pelan sambil menarik Naruto dari tangan Sasuke. Tampak Gaara memperlihatkan senyum hambar pada Sasuke yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Gaara-Senpai! Lepaskan!" bentak Naruto seperti anak kecil. Ia berlari kearah Sakura, kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan berlutut dihadapannya.

"Sakura-Senpai, jadilah kekasihku~" pintanya yang sudah mabuk.

"Kau sudah mabuk, Naruto." kata Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Sakura sempat melirik Sasuke dan dapat ia rasakan tatapan onyx sasuke begitu menusuknya. "Kau sudah mabuk, Naruto." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Kembali ke kamarmu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke kemudian menarik Naruto dan langsung memapahnya seperti karung beras.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil meronta-ronta dibahu Sasuke.

"Hah… anak itu ternyata tak tahan minum ya." Kata Sai tampak sweatdrop.

"Kau yang mengajaknya, kan, Sai?" curiga Gaara sambil menatap Sai tajam.

"Tidak, tidak. Dia sendiri yang mau. Aku sudah melarangnya. Sungguh." bela Sai.

"Sudahlah. Kita rapikan ini dulu. Biarkan mereka beristirahat. Toh, dari tadi, Kyuubi dan Itachi-Sensei juga tak kelihatan." Ucap Sakura.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka bertiga untuk berbenah kemudian meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Jangan salah, mereka bertiga sudah mencoba mencari Kyuubi maupun Naruto namun orang yang dicari tak terlihat dimanapun. Tidur, mungkin. Itulah pikiran mereka bertiga.

/\

/\

/\

"Hmph…hngh…hmph…" erangan tak hentinya keluar dari mulut Kyuubi saat Itachi terus-terusan menyapu lehernya dengan lidahnya yang telaten. "Hh…ah…hah…shhh…"

Gulp

Kerongkongannyapun terasa begitu kering akibat ulah Itachi. Entahlah, apakah dia mabuk atau tidak, tapi Kyuubi sangat menikmati permainan yang Itachi buat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuu." Bisik Itachi berat ke telinga Kyuubi.

Dan entahlah, sudah sejak kapan kedua badan itu sudah tak memakai apa-apa lagi.

Hangat, lengket, geli, ledakan, semua bergabung menjadi satu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Itachi lagi.

Tangan kirinya ia telusuri ke perut lumayan berotot milik Kyuubi. Bermain-main dipusarnya.

"Ah…" suara Kyuubi bergetar akibat mendapat rangsangan disalah satu tempat sensitifnya.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Itachi kecup setiap inci kulit dada Kyuubi, terus kecup hingga berhenti dipusarnya.

"Akh…hah..hah…ah…ah…"

Gulp

Jilat, jilat, jilat, jilat hingga badan ramping milik Kyuubi melengkung dengan indahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Itachi lagi saat sudah berada tepat berhadapan dengan Kyuubi.

"Aku memalukan." Lirih Kyuubi sambil membuang muka.

"Stttsss… jangan berbicara seperti itu." Kata Itachi sambil mengusap lembut pipi kemerah Kyuubi.

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

Grab

"Lakukan, Itachi." Pinta Kyuubi lirih sambil memeluk Itachi erat sementara bagian bawahnya mulai bergesekan dengan milik Itachi.

"Hmph.." terdengar erangan tertahan dari Itachi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuu." Bisik Itachi.

"Aku…aku…aku juga "masih" mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuubi akhirnya.

Terasa seperti ribuan kupu-kupu menari-nari didalam perut Itachi.

/\

/\

/\

"'Suke, sakith, ah…ah…"

Entahlah setan apa yang sudah merasukinya, sekarang Sasuke sedang mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya pada rektum Naruto. Ia marah, kesal saat mendengar Naruto menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura.

Sekarang terserah mau disebut apa penyatuan yang dilakukan oleh mereka saat ini.

Nafsu, kah?

Cinta, kah?

Ego, kah?

"Ah…ah… Sasuke..ah…sa…sakit… hiks…hiks…"

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada disamping kiri-kanan Naruto terkepal. Ia menghentikan pergerakkan brutalnya. Ya, harus dia akui jika ia melakukannya dengan kasar mengingat emosinya sudah meledak.

"Sakit…hiks…hiks….hiks…"

"Hah…" satu desahan lolos dari mulut Sasuke. Ia melepaskan kejantanannya dari rektum Naruto kemudian berbaring disebelah kanan Naruto.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…"

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis." Ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Kau hiks... kau marah padaku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Hening

"Kupikir kau akan melakukannya karena kau benar-benar menyayangiku." Kata Naruto lirih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata sayang sementara kau tak bisa menerimaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Sasuke manatap dalam kedalam safir Naruto. "Kau mabuk dan sepertinya akulah yang bodoh sudah meniduri orang yang sedang mabuk." Ketus Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sasuke!"

"Atas apa?" tanya Sasuke yang belum sempat mengenakan celananya.

"Kau..kau…"

"Kau laki-laki, Naruto. kau tak akan hamil."

Deg

Sakit.

Dada Naruto terasa sakit saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

Seberengsek apakah Sasuke sebenarnya hingga berkata demikian?

Demi Tuhan, dia sudah meniduri Naruto, memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Kau…kau berengsek, Sasuke…"

"Aku akan menunggumu, Naruto. Sepertinya aku juga sudah bodoh seperti Itachi." Kata Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke tempat tidur.

Ia mengusap air mata Naruto yang sudah kembali menetes.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

"Kau…hiks…hiks…kau berengsek!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Bodoh memang. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berkata cinta sementara Naruto sudah tersakiti oleh perlakuan dan perkataannya tadi?

Hah, biarkan Tuhan yang turun tangan.

"Lakukan, Sasuke." Pinta Naruto yang memang sudah terlanjur mabuk.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya jika hanya karena nafsu."

Ingat, Sasuke tak mabuk. Tapi, kenapa perkataan juga sudah ngelantur?

Ok, baiklah, biarkan Tuhan turun tangan.

/\

/\

/\

"Hah…hm…ah…'Tachih…shhh…hngh…"

"Hm…ah…"

Penyatuan sudah terjadi kembali.

Desahan berlomba-lomba memenuhi ruangan yang sudah membara oleh api nafsu. Butiran keringat meluncur bebas. Cakaran, gigitan, lumatan, tak bisa dihitung banyaknya.

Ganas

Lembut disaat bersamaan.

Mengguncang dunia dan alasnya.

"Itachih…hmph…"

"Kyuu…"

Tatapan dua pasang mata itu bertemu tanpa memperlambat pergerakan dibawah mereka.

"Hmph…"

Bibir kembali saling melumat, menikmati rasa yang sudah seperti pemanis alami didalam rongga yang selalu basah tersebut.

Tak ada rasa jijik. Malah mereka ingin lebih, lebih.

"Akuh mencintaimuh, Kyuuhh…hah..ah…" ucap Itachi saat bibirnya sudah terlepas dari lumatan Kyuubi. Ia sempat tersenyum saat Kyuubi sedikit mendesis.

"Ah…Itachih…aku…akuh…juga mencintaimu…"

Gulp

Lagi, Kyuubi meneguk ludahnya saat kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Cup

Kembali, Itachi kembali mentransfer ludahnya kepada Kyuubi.

"I wanna cum." Kata Kyuubi cepat saat ia merasakan ia akan memuntahkan spermanya.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi barusan, Itachi semakin mempercepat pergerakan dibawahnya. Semakin cepat, semakin rektum Kyuubi memeluk erat kejantanannya. Serasa ingin meledak dan mengaum sekeras-kerasnya saat kenikmatan itu menjalar hingga ke otaknya.

"Shhh…" desis Itachi nikmat.

Crot

Crot

Crot

Crot

Empat kali kejantanan Kyuubi menembakkan sperma ke perut Itachi setelah itu spermanya mengalir seperti air yang sedikit mampet.

Meneteskan tetes-tetes terakhir dari si cairan hasrat.

"Hmph…ah…shh…" erang dan desisian Kyuubi saat hasratnya sudah ia muntahkan. Ia sadar, Itachi masih tetap bergerak dibawah sana. "Keluarkan didalam." Pinta Kyuubi sambil menatap kebagian bawahnya dan masih mengelus pelan kejantanannya.

"Ah…Akh…Shh…Akh…" desahan meluncur mulus dari mulut Itachi, saat Kyuubi dengan sengaja mempererat dekapan rektumnya atas kejantanan Itachi.

"HMPH!" Kyuubi sempat terkejut saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir mulus didalam rektumnya menuju perutnya.

Kali ini, demi Tuhan, biarkan Itachi memiliki Kyuubi seutuhnya. Ia sudah meninggalkan benihnya didalam Kyuubi, ia ingin memiliki Kyuubi seutuhnya. Tidak untuk dilepaskan, lagi.

"Itachi…" panggil Kyuubi saat melihat Itachi hanya terdiam dan menatapnya datar.

"Kyuu…"

Kembali hening. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tatapan yang er…susah diartikan.

Itachi melepaskan kejantanannya dari rektum Kyuubi dan masih menatap wajah memerah milik Kyuubi. Ia mengusap pipi itu lembut. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku…aku ingin memulainya lagi." Kata Itachi seperti berbisik. Ia tahu keinginannya itu mustahil. Baru saja tadi siang mereka bercerai dan sekarang Itachi meminta rujuk.

/\

/\

/\

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Kata Naruto saat Sasuke masih mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya direktum Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. sangat." Ucap Sasuke yang sedikit kepayahan karena rectum Naruto menghimpit kejantanannya dengan sangat erat.

Sepertinya Naruto akan mencapai klimaks. Well, see, sudah berapa lama mereka malakukan hal itu.

.

.

Skip time

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke saat Itachi masih berada di Jepang untuk hari kelimanya. "Bagaimana kalau mereka mencarimu?"

"Kau seperti detektif saja, Sasuke." Kata Itachi sambil mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Desis Sasuke tak suka. "Lagian, kenapa ayah dan ibu sama sekali tak membicarakan ini?"

"Terlalu banyak bertanya kadang bisa membuatmu terlihat bodoh, Sasuke." Lagi-lagi Itachi tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Sasuke ajukan.

=Itachi pov=

'Aku harus membicarakan ini kepada ayah dan ibu.' Batinku saat aku sudah selesai mengguraui Sasuke.

Aku memilih berjalan ke balkon samping rumah, tempat dimana ibu selalu menikmati pagi dengan melihat bunga-bunganya.

"Hah…" satu desahan lolos dari mulutku. Aku harus berpikir. Berpikir cara membicarakan hal "rujuk" kepada orang tuaku. Oh, dan jangan lupa, orang tua Kyuubi juga.

'Ini pasti akan menjadi skandal besar-besaran.' Batinku pesimis.

Sudahlah, untuk saat ini aku ingin menikmati waktu luangku dulu.

Kuhirup udara pagi dalam-dalam hingga dadaku, membusung, memasukan seluruh wewangian bunga-bunga ke dalam indera penciumku, sedikit melumpuhkan pikiranku. Ku pejamkan mataku, menikmati angin yang sedikit berhembus disekitarku. Ku yakin, setelah hari ini, waktu-waktu yang aku jalani pasti akan berat, mungkin.

"Kau disini ternyata." Suara ibuku membuat keheningan yang merajaiku tadi pergi entah kemana.

"Ibu." Sapaku sambil sedikit menoleh ke ibuku yang sudah berdiri disamping kiriku.

Badannya tak terlalu tinggi, tapi cukup proporsional untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Langsing, anggun, dan jangan lupakan rambut ravennya yang bahkan sudah menginjak kepala lima namun masih tetap awet hitamnya.

"Ibu sudah mencarimu ke kamarmu saat baru tiba dari pasar." Ucapnya sambil memandang taman bunganya. "Ternyata kau disini."

"Menikmati pagi." Ucapku sambil menatap ibuku yang masih memandangi taman bunganya.

"Kau tahu betapa sakitnya memiliki seorang anak berstatus duda?" tanya ibuku. Ok, ia mulai membicarakan masalah serius pagi ini.

Sedikit membasahi kerongkonganku, aku hanya tertunduk.

"Tch, apa kau kira ibumu ini bodoh, Itachi?"

'Pertanyaan apa itu? Kenapa ibu mendengus? Seperti ayah dan Sasuke saja.' Batinku sedikit melirik ibuku yang sekarang memasang seri…

Wait!

Apa?

Seringaian?

Sejak kapan ibuku memiliki wajah "unik" itu?

"Tentu ibu tak sebodoh itu." Ucapnya lagi kemudian menatapku yang masih meliriknya. Untuk sesaat aku sempat terkejut saat melihat seringaian ibuku semakin melebar.

'Siapa wanita ini? Dia…dia bukan ibuku.'

"Sekarang mandi. Kita akan ke rumah Namikaze." Titahnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi balkon.

Aku masih cukup shock dengan perkataan ibuku tadi.

'Apa maksudnya?'

.

.

Kediaman paman Minato

Masih pagi dan aku tahu Kyuubi pasti masih tidur. Yah, yah, dapat diketahui dari dirinya yang tak ikut menyambut kami saat kami tiba.

"Itachi-nii." Sapa Naruto sambil memelukku.

"Naruto." sapaku balik. Hah, aku suka adik Kyuubi ini. Sungguh, meskipun usianya sudah bukan bocah lagi, tapi kelakuannya seperti bocah saja dan itu membuatku gemas. Seandainya Sasuke bertingkah seperti dia, hidupku pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Hanya mimpi.

"Ayo, masuk." Ajak paman Minato sambil melangkahkan kakinya menyamai langkah kaki ayah.

"Sasuke, ayo masuk." Kudengar Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk masuk.

Entahlah, aku tak tahu status mereka apa. Namun saat malam pesta perceraian kami, aku sempat mendengar teriakan Naruto dari lantai satu.

Haha, teriakan yang, er…pikirkan sendiri saja.

Saat ini kami bertujuh sudah berkumpul diruang keluarga. Minuman dan cemilan juga sudah berada dihadapan kami.

Pembicaraan?

Yah, pembicaraannya hanya pembicaraan yang ringan-ringan saja. Aku juga ikut andil tapi tak terlalu tertarik.

"Naruto, bangunkan Kyuubi." Perintah bibi Kushina yang terlihat sedikit menggeram karena Kyuubi tak kunjung ikut kami berkumpul.

"Ibu yakin akan menyuruhku untuk membangunkan, Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Biar aku saja." Ucapku santai kemudian bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

Terdengar dari nada bicara Naruto, sepertinya Kyuubi akan sangat menyeramkan jika diganggu tidurnya.

Gulp

Sedikit menelan ludah, aku memberanikan diri untuk menginjak tangga yang akan mengantarkan aku menuju kamar Kyuubi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku sudah berada tepat didepan pintunya.

Tanpa mengetuk dan memang sepertinya itu tak perlu, akhirnya aku membuka pintu kamar Kyuubi dengan pelan. Tak menimbulkan suara sediktipun.

"Hngh…" erangan lembut keluar mulus dari mulutnya. Matanya masih tertutup rapat. Kamarnya juga masih tampak remang-remang karena memang gordennya masih belum tersimbak. "Hngh…" lagi, erangannya meluncur lagi. Badannya meliuk kesana-kemari mencari gulingnya.

Menggemaskan.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Atau kau akan aku tendang." gumamnya dari balik guling.

'Mengingaukah?' batinku sweatdrop. Langkahku terhenti tepat disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuu…" panggilku pelan sambil mengusap rambut orange-kemerahannya yang tampak acakan.

Diam.

Aku kembali terdiam.

=Normal pov=

Diam.

Itachi terdiam. Kali ini memutuskan untuk menikmati badan terlelap Kyuubi.

Lucu.

Menggemaskan.

Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Oh, dan lihat wajah er…wajah mesumnya itu.

=Kyuubi pov=

Demi Tuhan, dia pikir aku tak tahu jika dia sudah berada dikamarku? Memandangku dengan pandangan mesumnya itu?

Demi celana dalam bergambar anak kucing milik Naruto, aku sedang membelakanginya. Aku tahu apa yang dia lihat!

"Sudah puas lihat-lihatnya, keriput mesum?" tanyaku kemudian dengan cepat aku membalikkan badanku dan itu berhasil membuat onyx si keriput itu terkejut.

Dasar, mesum.

"K…kyu…kyuubi…" panggilnya tergagap sambil tersenyum hambar.

Aku menatapnya tajam.

Lihat pandangannya itu. Mesum yang tertutupi oleh senyum canggung.

Ingin rasanya aku merobek wajah manusia yang satu ini. Pagi-pagi sudah membuatku jadi kesal.

Tidak Naruto, tidak Itachi. Keduanya sama-sama menjengkelkan jika sudah membangunkanku. Naruto dengan suara "merdu"nya itu dan si keriput ini dengan tatapan "lembut"nya itu.

"Bibi menyuruhmu untuk bergabung." Kata Itachi kemudian berjalan menuju jendela dan menarik gorden hingga cahaya matahari langsung memenuhi kamarku.

"Silau, bodoh!" teriakku kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalaku.

"Bangunlah. Aku tak ingin bibi mengamuk." Ucapnya dengan nada sing a song.

Oke, ternyata dia tahu jika induk rubah itu sangat "berbahaya".

"Hah…" aku membuka kembali selimutku kemudian menatap Itachi datar.

"He..hei… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku horror saat dia tiba-tiba berjalan kearahku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Memberimu ciuman selamat pagi." Jawabnya innocent. Masih ada juga ternyata orang yang sama bodohnya dengan bocah durian itu.

"Jangan macam-macam." Kataku menatapnya tajam. Loh, loh, kenapa wajahnya jadi tertekuk seperti itu? "Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

Aneh sekali manusia ini.

"Cium aku, Kyuu."

Bugh

Satu hantaman kusarangkan di dagunya dan berhasil membuat pemilik keriput abadi itu terjungkal jatuh dari tempat tidur. Apa-apaan dia?

"Jangan bergurau!" teriakku kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kami akan menunggumu dibawah." Teriak Itachi saat aku sudah berada dikamar mandi.

=Normal pov=

Itachi sedikit tersenyum saat ia berhasil membangunkan Kyuubi walau balasannya ia harus menahan sakit dibelakang dan didagunya. Iya, satu hantaman di dagunya yang membuatnya harus terjatuh.

Ruang keluarga namikaze

Kini semuanya sudah berkumpul disana. Duduk tenang. Ada yang menyesap teh, ada yang sekedar mengobrol ringan, ada yang membaca majalah, ada yang bermain-main dengan gadget.

"Pestanya akan diadakan dua bulan lagi. Jadi bersiap-siaplah." Ucap Fugaku santai sambil menatap Itachi.

Itachi hanya memberi tatapan bingung.

'Pesta apa?' batin Itachi dan sepertinya batin beberapa orang yang berada disana.

"Tentu saja pesta pernikahan kalian." Kali ini Kushina menjawab dengan nada riang.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuubi mewakili apa yang ingin Naruto dan Itachi tanyakan.

"Kenapa terkejut, Kyuubi?" tanya Mikoto kalem.

"Haha, sudah kukatakan jika kalian akan kembali rujuk, Kyuu." Ucap Naruto antusias.

"Rujuk?" tanya Kushina bingung.

Tawa Naruto yang tadi sempat pecah sekarang menjadi hening. Tak hanya Naruto yang sekarang memasang wajah bingung, pemeran utama kita, Kyuubi dan Itachipun dibuat bingung, plus Sasuke meskipun ia hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Bibi, kami sudah bercerai, jadi.."

"Siapa yang bercerai?" tanya Kushina lagi yang lagi-lagi membuat empat pemuda disekitar mereka kebingungan.

"BICARA YANG JELAS!" kali ini teriakkan Kyuubi pecah.

"Baiklah." Jawab Minato santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

'Hah, sejak kapan ayah bertingkah angkuh seperti itu?' tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

_**"Kumohon…" ucap Kushina lirih kepada pamannya itu. "Kumohon paman…" lirih Kushina lagi yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.**_

_**"Hah…" laki-laki yang sudah berkepala tujuh itupun hanya bisa mendesah pelan. 'Kenapa aku selalu luluh pada air mata palsunya itu?' batin laki-laki itu. "Baiklah, baiklah." Jawabnya kemudian.**_

_**"Yeiy, terima kasih, paman Jiraya." Ucap Kushina kemudian memeluk laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap ayah sendiri itu.**_

_**Minato, Fugaku, dan Mikoto yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop berjemaah.**_

_**"Jadi, kalian sudah menyewa gedung itu?" tanya laki-laki bernama jiraya itu.**_

_**"Iya." Jawab Fugaku santai.**_

_**'Hah, uang.' Batin Jiraya. "Baiklah."**_

_**"Semuanya sudah siap. Kami juga sudah menyiapkan saksi-saksi dan penonton bayaran." Tambah Mikoto berbinar-binar.**_

_**Betul. **_

_**Saat ini kedua pasang orang tua itu sedang merencanakan rencana jahat mereka. Tidak, tepatnya rencana jahat para istri.**_

_**Mikoto tahu jika yang memiliki rencana untuk bercerai adalah Itachi. **_

_**Selama berhari-hari Mikoto memikirkan cara agar anaknya itu tak bercerai. Jangan sampai bercerai! Ia akan gila jika Itachi menjadi seorang duda.**_

_**Karena tak menemukan jalan keluar, sepertinya Mikoto harus membagikan pikirannya kepada Kushina, sahabat dan besannya.**_

_**Sama seperti Mikoto, Kushina juga tak ingin Kyuubi menjadi seorang duda.**_

_**Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir… akhirnya mereka menemukan suatu cara "ampuh" agar perceraian yang akan Itachi dan Kyuubi jalani "tak benar-benar" sah walaupun sudah terjadi.**_

_**Kushina mendatangi sang paman yang memang merupakan mantan hakim. Membujuknya dan akhirnya, yah, berhasil.**_

"Jadi, begitulah. Kalian tidak bercerai." Cerita Kushina. Ia tahu, jika Minato atau FugaMiko yang bercerita, pasti ItaKyuu akan langsung memarahi mereka bertiga. Beda dengan mereka bertiga, Kushina tampak lebih "berbahaya" walaupun bawaannya kelewat santai dan seperti tak berdosa itu.

"Apa kalian bergurau?" Narutolah yang bertanya demikian dengan suara cemprengnya. "Apakah ibu serius?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah duduk diantara ayah dan ibunya itu.

Kushina hanya mengangguk santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ini.."

"Duduk, Kyuubi." Ucap Kushina tajam.

Gulp

Kyuubi yang sudah berdiri hendak memberontak, sekarang terpaksa duduk kembali.

"Bukankah kau masih mencintai Itachi, hm?" tanya Kushina. Hah, sepertinya Kushinalah yang memang berkuasa diruang ini saat ini.

"A…apa?" tanya Kyuubi tampak salah tingkah. Tak hanya Kyuubi, Itachi juga tampak salah tingkah.

"Kelihatan dari perlakuanmu, Kyuu." Kata Minato akhirnya ikut andil dalam permbicaraan KushiKyuu.

"Tak kusangka akan berakhir seperti ini." kata Sasuke pelan, tampak tak terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan orang-orang tua disekitarnya.

"Sasuke sudah meniduri Naruto, Bu!" teriak Kyuubi kemudian seperti seorang bocah. 'Rasakan kau bocah ayam.' Batin Kyuubi yang memang sekarang sudah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, kalah argumen, ngeles.

"Apa!" teriak Naruto kaget. "Kyuubi, apa yang kau bicarakan!?" Naruto "melompat" dari tempat duduknya langsung menuju Kyuubi yang tampak sedang memasang pose angkuhnya.

"Kau berteriak sangat kencang, bodoh." Ketus Kyuubi berhasil membuat bogem mentah Naruto tak jadi melayang ke wajah kakak menyebalkannya itu dan berganti dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Tak hanya Naurto, Sasuke juga tampak memperlihatkan semburat pink diwajahnya.

MinaKushi dan FugaMiko hanya bisa berjawdrop mendengar perkataan Kyuubi barusan.

Kushina menatap datar Minato, Minato juga membalas dengan tatapan datar.

'Anak kurang ajar.' Tepalati Kushina kepada Minato.

'Iya.' Balas Minato.

"Kita akan memiliki dua mantu sekaligus, Fugaku." Bisik Mikoto.

Fugaku hanya mendesah berat. 'Fujoshi.' Batinnya.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian

Pernikahan ItaKyuu

Terlihat kerabat-kerabat dekat dari dua keluarga itu memenuhi gedung yang memang sudah dipesan khusus untuk pernikahan ItaKyuu.

Pestanya sudah selesai sejam yang lalu.

"Berarti, kalian tinggal menyusul, kan, Naruto?" tanya Mikoto kepada Naruto yang tampak sedang menikmati musik.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Menikah. Tentu kalian harus menikah, Naruto." kata Mikoto lagi.

"Tenanglah, bu. Naruto tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Benarkan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil merangkul pinggangnya.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto malu.

"Ibu, kami permisi dulu." Kata Sasuke kemudian membawa Naruto bersamanya dan masih memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu.

/\

/\

/\

"Selamat, ya…" ucap Sasori yang ternyata ikut diundang ke resepsi pernikahan ItaKyuu.

"Terima kasih." Balas Itachi.

"Jadi, mana kekasihmu itu?" tanya Kyuubi sarkartis.

"Disana." jawab Sasori sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang perutnya terlihat "membuncit".

'Apa? Itu gadis nakal? Dia operasi transgender?' batin Kyuubi horror saat Deidara berjalan mendekati mereka. 'Tapi, tidak. Dia memakai jas.' batinnya lagi.

"Selamat, ya, Kyuu, Sensei." Ucap Deidara takut-takut.

"Terima kasih, Dei." Balas Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan memandangku begitu, Kyuu." Kata Deidara tampak salah tingkah saat Kyuubi selalu menatap perutnya yang membuncit. Entah sejak kapan, ia jadi lebih sedikit dekat dengan Kyuubi.

"Selain gadis nakal, kau juga gadis yang rakus ternyata." Ketus Kyuubi.

"Dia bukan gadis, Gadis." Balas Sasori tak kalah ketus kepada Kyuubi. "He's my boy." Tambah Sasori. "And... he's my everything." Ucap Sasori terdengar lirih sambil memandang perut Deidara dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Kau hamil?" ingin rasanya Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu juga saat akhirnya dia tahu dia bisa melawak juga. 'Mana ada laki-laki hamil, Kyuu.' Batinnya yang sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Baru dua bulan." Jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Deidara yang wajahnya sudah memerah sejak tadi.

'APA!' batin Kyuubi berteriak kencang. "Ka…kau…kau…ha…hamil?" tanya Kyuubi lagi dengan tatapan horror bin tak percayanya itu.

"Iya." Jawab Deidara malu-malu.

"Sebulan lagi kami akan menikah. Datang, ya." Pinta Sasori kepada ItaKyuu.

"Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Dei. Dan," gantung Itachi kemudian menarik Kyuubi kepelukannya. "Kami pasti akan datang." Lanjutnya.

"Baguslah." Kata Sasori senang.

"Maaf, karena dulu aku.."

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi." Potong Kyuubi yang tahu pasti arah pembicaraan Deidara. "Lagi pula, mereka berada disini saat ini." lanjutnya.

Deidara tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuubi begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Apa kau tahu, Kyuu?" Tanya Deidara menggantung. Kyuubi memasang telinganya untuk mendengar kelanjutan pembicaraan Dei. Sasori dan Itachi juga ikut mencuri dengar. "Aku sempat melihat Neji dan Gaara di Perancis." Lanjutnya.

'Hah, mengosip.' Batin Sasori dan Itachi sweatdrop.

/\

/\

/\

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke.

"Iya?"

Saat ini keduanya sedang berduaan saja disalah satu balkon.

"Hm… Apa kau ingin menyusul mereka berdua?" tanya Sasuke sedikit malu-malu. Bukan sifatnya sekali.

"Hm..hm..terserah kau saja." Balas Naruto yang sepertinya tahu arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Dan jangan lupa ia juga terlihat sama malu-malunya seperti Sasuke. "Aku tak menyangka jika aku akan menjadi seorang gay." Lirihnya.

"Aku juga." Kata Sasuke kemudian mengecup singkat surai pirang Naruto. "Setidaknya, yang aku cintai adalah kau, Naruto." Katanya.

"Hn" balas Naruto malu-malu.

"I love you, my Dobe."

"I love you too, my Teme."

.

.

Sebulan kemudian

"Hoek...hoek...si..sia..hoek..." terlihat dan terdengar Kyuubi sedang muntah-muntah diwastefal kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya dan Itachi.

"Kita ke dokter, ya, Kyuu." pinta Itachi lirih. Ia takut jika Kyuubi sakit.

/\

/\

/\

"APA! AKU HAMIL?"

Fin!

Gomen, gomen, gomen jika banyak kekurangan dan keanehan di ff ini. Maaf juga jika adegannya lebih dominan ItaKyuu ketimbang SasuNaru *sudah dibilang dari kemaren2*. Hah...diakhirnya juga jadi MPreg -,-

Iya, si Sai sebenarnya suka sama Naruto, hanya "suka". tapi klo si suke ga memperjuangi, bisa jadi si Sai ngambil Naru

Hah... review~


End file.
